


One Chance

by Art_Chaik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 69,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: One mistake. That's all it takes for a life to slip through someone's fingers. You only have one chance in this world. It is up to you to decide your next step to either win or lose. What's it going to be? Will you give up and surrender yourself to the darkness of your discriminating existing conditions or will you fight and live on with the regret and 'what ifs' weighing down on your shoulders? One chance. You have one chance to choose your fate. Choose wisely.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 76
Kudos: 224





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right now I am going through a phase where Levi Ackerman is one of my favourite characters of all time. And that is why I am going to write this book about humanity's strongest. I hope I don't mess anything up and let's see how well I know Aot. Good luck me XD

**_C H A P T E R O N E_**

** The Beginning of the End **

****  
Captain Levi emitted a sigh, shut his eyes, and then finally pinched the bridge of his nose in ire.

Right in front of him stood none other than the two most uncooperative cadets he had the honour to meet. Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein. The two of the most troublesome fifteen-year-olds of all Survey Corps in his entire history, standing with him in the same damn room.

Levi had yet again the pleasure of separating them from another ridiculous argument of theirs, nothing of their nonsense concerning his interest. With the effortless kick of his booted leg, he mercilessly threw them both on the dining hall's floor, caring less about their physical status.

"How many times do I have to make you clean horse shit for you to stop with your stupid fights?" He narrowed his eyes towards his two fallen comrades. As they both began to rise from the floor that they just got wiped on they were shoved against it a second time by their superior.

"Did I say you could stand, _Yeager_?" With Levi's piercing words as sour as a lemon, Eren had shaken his head side to side in denial and replied to his superior with a sharp; "No, sir!", wincing a bit as he saluted him with his currently bruising arm.

Slightly raising his head to intimidate the younger male with his cold glare he nodded at his words in approval, casually crossing his arms.

"That's what I thought. Stable duty, both of you, for a week."

He turned his back to them as he gave the command, motioning with his hand for them to stand up but as soon as they managed to scramble on their feet Levi's voice echoed throughout the silence of the room.

"I want to be able to see my reflection on the wood. Do I make myself clear?"

Both males jumped at his demanding tone, making them quickly nod at his order. He simply yet arrogantly, rolled his eyes with boredom before walking out of the mess halland muttering under his breath; "Tch. Fucking kids."

If Erwin hadn't lectured him about his language and how he had to be 'a good example' in front of the younger recruits earlier, he would have happily picked some very 'colourful' words to use in situations such as that one.

Walking towards his quarters to end the day with yet another insomniac night, he found himself at peace as silence filled the atmosphere. He could almost say that it was relaxing and calming, something he rarely got to feel during his time as a captain.

"Hey, Levi!"

For goodness sake, he had spoken those beckoning thoughts way too soon.

Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he massaged his temple in annoyance. He knew a headache was going to bloom, taking form in the dusty depths of his brain. "Shitty Glasses can't you see that I'm busy. I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be finished...so leave me the fuck alone."

He fed Hange another straight-up lie.

Thankfully, Levi could express himself freely whenever he was alone with Hange that is. Since she was surprisingly an adult, or else he would have exploded from her over-energized self.

The only thing he wanted to do was to just sit down in his room and dwell in his thoughts, like always. He also didn't want to be near the Titan Freak for more than what was necessary.

"Erwin never gives you any paperwork." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Your point?" He seethed.

"Oh, common, don't be sour! Besides, it'll only take a short minute. As short as you!" Oh, how he despised being called that.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid the titan maniac, he halted and waited for her to approach him from behind. He felt her palms grasp his shoulders, tightening ever so slightly. "What is it this time? 'Cause I don't want to listen to all of your failed experiments. You have Eren for that."

She emitted a loud cackle at his statement, leaning backwards as she unsuccessfully tried to catch her breath from his remarks. Clicking his tongue out of vexation, he pulled away from her and turned to look at her, his face completely emotionless as he watched her laugh away.

Why was she even laughing, to begin with? He had only spoken the truth. Honestly, he would never be able to fully understand Hange.

"Oh, Levi... your jokes never get old." Calming down after her laughing fit, she rested her hands on her knees for a moment before bringing her face close to his. He didn't flinch or give a crap at her sudden proximity, as he was used to her spontaneous movements.

"We are getting a new squad leader tomorrow morning!"

He couldn't control his eyebrow from quirking upwards at her words, her news not interesting him. "And why did you think I would give a shit?" She stood at him tall, towering him as he stared up at her. If only he were taller than her...

"Because it's going to be a female! Finally, I'll get someone to talk to!"

She squealed, clasping her hands together, stars seeming to sparkle in her brown eyes. He remained unamused, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll get to do so much together! I'll show her all my experiments, introduce her to all the cadets, talk about- HEY! Where are you going?"

Levi already started his interrupted walk to his quarters the moment she had spun around in enthusiasm. He came to completely ignore her ranting, only slamming the door shut as he entered. For extra precaution, he had locked the barricade for a door.

Closure from the crazy scientist. He swore she did not get the definition of knocking. He sat himself down in his chair, lighting up the candle on the by-standing wooden table with a small huff.

As soon as he was getting more comfortable in his seat, he peered out the open window and just couldn't help but gloss over Hange's recent words. He rolled his eyes as per usual.

_Great_. He pondered, silently.

_Another brat I will have to supervise from now on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a prologue since it was sort of an introduction for the story and the Reader was just mentioned, but anyway. Hope you will carry reading on, I will be publishing a chapter once every week (Every Sunday). Don't worry, it won't be like my previous books, I'm definitely not going to give up on this one. Aot has had such a great impact on me, I will not dare to leave this unfinished.
> 
> The only warning I'm giving out to everyone is swearing cause you know, it's freaking Levi!
> 
> Btw I will try to follow the plot as closely as possible but I will be tweaking it so it is appropriate for the storyline that I'm creating. So if something isn't adding up, don't say I didn't warn yah ;)


	2. Whispers of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter two! Going strong here! Every Sunday, another chapter. I won't screw this up, I got it!

_**C H A P T E R T W O** _

** Whispers of the Wind **

"Good morning everyone. I want to thank all of you for joining me here at such late notice. I am aware of your busy schedule, so I appreciate your presence here today." Levi sighed, occupying one of the front-row seats. He watched Erwin's hands move with boredom as he talked.

The blond giant had called for a last-minute meeting and expected everyone's participation, earning multiple complaints from his leaders. However, they had all shown up despite their tight timelines.

Stopping his rather rapid movements, the commander held his arms behind his back and suddenly motioned to the back of the room. He gestured for someone to come up front and stand next to his side. But not just anyone.

"Most may be wondering why I ordered you to sit down in the meeting room. Well, I am proud to introduce to you a new member of our Legion. Our new Squad Leader."

Next to him stood a woman, who seemed to appear in her mid-twenties. That woman was you. You held a sharp salute and professional stance in front of your new subordinates. Erwin looked down at you, pleased with your level of maturity and responsibility. Erwin then looked at the rest before speaking up.

"Squad Leader here will be assisting mostly as a second pair of hands. She will be watching over Eren and helping with anything that has to do with him, as well as help anyone in need of assistance. She has yet to form a squad, as she is not familiar with the members of the Survey Corps just yet. But a decision will have been made before our approaching expedition. Do I make myself clear?"

A simultaneous 'sir' was heard in the room which made the blond commander nod, approvingly. "Vey well. Now, since we are all attendant, I would like to revise the plan for this next exhibition." He pointed to you and then a seat at the front of the room. You nodded in understanding, sitting down complacently. "Since it is so important for Eren's custody, we have to perfect the execution."

"It is more likely to be done in two to three weeks time so our main focus is to decide on the formation we will be creating." His hand grasped a long ruler located on top of a small drawer beside him and he pointed the end of it towards the last expedition's sketched out formation.

"Last time we used this method which at first seemed to have a positive effect on our exhibition, but then we lost control over the situation." He creased his forehead and his eyebrows knitted together as he scowled. "All because of a pack of abnormal titans from the southern wing..."

Pulling the wooden ruler for measure away, Erwin placed his palms on the table everyone was sitting around as he took a deep breath, eyes closed. When he reopened them, he stared at all of his soldiers expectedly. "So, the question to this whole discussion is: What is in need of change?" 

Pulling a flair gun from out under his belt, he traced his nimble fingers over the metallic exterior before showcasing it to his comrades. "This is our answer. Our key to a safer success and minimized death count."

The rest of the meeting went by just like that.

"You are all dismissed." He ended, thus at last everyone began exiting the room one by one. Levi was not amused by the whole presentation; walking passed the wooden entrance.

"Corporal Levi!" He stopped in his tracks, hearing Erwin's call. With a sigh, he slowly turned on his heel to look at his commander. "Do you have a minute?"

Shrugging, he walked up to the blond and sat down on a seat opposite him, just as the last attendant of the meeting had shut the door closed.

"I suppose that was an order and not a request, commander?"

Erwin just smiled.

...

Levi walked through the dining hall's entrance, scurrying around for a specific someone. He almost face palmed out of pure irritation and disbelief, seeing that his primary objective was talking to Hange with an excited glint.

"Yeager... didn't I tell you to clean the stables? Because I still cannot see my reflection on the floor." At the sudden mention of his name, Eren saluted at his superior, pupils dilating in horror.   
"Sir, I was going to start right after dinner when Squad Leader Hange requested my participation in one of her experiments.” Scoffing at his lame excuse, he dismissed his salute and turned to the mentioned brunette, crossing his arms while accusing her silently with his dead gaze.

"What experiment did you have in mind this time?"

Her eyes shone in excitement and he immediately regretted inquiring such thing.

"Well, I simply wanted to know how long certain injuries of his take to heal after his titan form. It could be useful for future battles or even the upcoming expedition!" He momentarily cringed at the sheer loudness of her voice. He managed to push her face away from his ear, huffing.

"As much as I would love for you to break Yeager's bones, I have to have a small talk with him about his new supervisor. To also introduce her to him." He fought the smirk that was twitching at his lips as he saw Hange's disappointment become evident.

"Aw, no. Can't you do that any other time?" Levi simply shook his head, the urge to hide his amusement seeming impossible for him to do. "Erwin's order." He answered with, simply.

Slumping her shoulders, she breathed out an exaggerated sigh right before plastering a huge smile on her face and slapping Eren's back. "Well then, next time you are free we'll be having the time of our lives!"

Grey eyes rolled with displeasure as they watched how the crazy scientist whistled away and to her lab, no one knowing what she would do next. "Follow me," Levi had commanded, turning around and marching out into the hallway, towards the abandoned training grounds.

All soldiers were taking time off from their duties, so it was practically empty, besides the figure awaiting the two in the middle of the field.

You didn't seem half bad as how he had imagined you when Hange had spoken to him the day before. Maybe he wouldn't have to look after yet another crazy person after all.

Stepping on the field, you pivoted towards them, smiling softly as the two men came into view. "Took some time, didn't it sir?" Once stopping a few meters away, Eren saluted towards you, tensing up with anxiety.

Levi couldn't help but click his tongue at the cadet's behaviour. "Our dear Hange had him preoccupied. Should have known that he wouldn't be attending his duties."

"It's alright." You shook Eren's salute off and nodded your head to both soldiers, introducing yourself."It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you in person."

Your hands were pinned to your back as you looked at Eren with the right amount of tenderness. "I'll be your supervisor for most of your time, Eren. Whatever is troubling you I want it reported to me immediately! Do I make myself clear cadet?"

The brunet nodded his head wildly, his eyes large as he processed your words. "Crystal Squad Leader!" Satisfied by his response, your eyes trailed down to Levi, who kept his stoic expression while you studied him.

"I have heard impeccable remarks about you, sir! I admire your skills and dedication to humanity." Your eyes creased as your lips curled upwards. "Your work has inspired me in achieving goals I would have never thought of accomplishing."

Your words swirled some kind of pride inside his chest and he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching again. Not from amusement though.

Hardly did he hear true admiration from others. Most times it would be provoked by fear. He wouldn't take it for granted.

So, with a nod, he responded: "I only hope you do not disappoint me. I already have stacked up problems to deal with. Your failure is not one I want to have to see."

In his head, it didn't sound as harsh as he had intended it to be, but when he saw your face brighten up, he knew what he had sputtered to you was for sure necessary.

"Well then, I'll be off now. I'll let you two do what you must." And with him having said the final words, he took off, leaving you to handle Eren and get to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi's first impression on you and vice versa. Let's see how this will escalate. You seem pretty chill to Levi. That's a good sign. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far of the story. I know we're only two chapters in, but I would love to read your opinions. Lemme guess, it looks like every other Levi x Reader yeah? Well, let me promise you something. Mine is going to be a twist.
> 
> Stay on the look out! See you next week! And wash your hands!


	3. The Spoken Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the relationship between you and Levi will begin to bloom very very slowly. It will progress steadily, as I want to work on how the both of you will end up together. This chapter is mostly you spending time with the recruits and Levi getting to know about you from outside resources. Well, enjoy the chapter!

_**C H A P T E R T H R E E** _

** The Spoken Silence **

"So Eren, for starters, I don't want you to be formal with me at all times." The poor titan shifter couldn't understand the meaning behind your words. It only made you smile at his puzzled expression.

"Of course, you should address me by my title. But, when we’re alone or when no one important can hear us try not to speak to me with the utmost respect. I feel as if I'm twenty years older that way." You joked.

At that display, Eren couldn't help the small lived laugh that escaped him. You grinned. "Seriously. Since we’ll be working closely from now on, I want you to be more comfortable around me. I understand it’s really weird being around your superior and talking to them normally as if you would talk to a friend but could you try that for me?"

"I mean uh…I do want to sometimes, Squad Leader. But, isn't that actually…disrespectful?" Eren was hesitant to speak that way since he was always taught to talk to his higher-ups in a formal and polite manner.

Unless they were straight-up assholes.

"I don't care about that stuff. I want you to be relaxed around me. That salute you fixed up for me outside was so intense it almost had me stress out just by looking at it."   
Redness began to spread on the boy's cheeks and you only chuckled at his cute characteristics. His embarrassment was obviously evident throughout your meeting.

"Try being a little less... tense, okay? You shouldn't worry that much."

Your steps were heard faintly throughout the corridors as you strode towards the dining hall. "Um... that wasn't the main reason as to why I acted that way... exactly."

Hearing that caused you to stop in your tracks and crane your neck to look at him, confusion splattering on your face. "What do you mean by that?"

You watched as he tugged on his sleeve while staring at his shoes, trying to come up with a good enough answer. He was nervous.

"Corporal Levi isn't exactly the easiest person to be around. You don't know him as much as we do so you haven't seen the way he acts towards everyone… yet." Your eyes blinked once, twice.

“Is he not like that when he talks to others? He seemed pretty collected in the field. A little strict but it’s understandable for his position I guess." Eren shook his head at you, gazing at you with timid glances.

He looked suspicious as if someone was listening in to their conversation.

"He is the most violent and strict man I have ever met in my entire lifetime. Although I really do admire him for his strength and abilities, he can be so scary at times..." You watched as he shuddered at the thought of his captain. Ultimately, it made you soften your gaze at him.

"There will always be people like that in your life Eren. Some you may just pass by while others you have them for a good period of your lifetime. Don't let him affect the way you view the world." Your palm rested on his shoulder and you squeezed it, lightly.

"You're right, I hardly know the guy, but I do bet that he is a great man and simply keeps that facade to most likely not lose his respect. For whatever we know he might have been through some tough times throughout his years and could only cope by seeming strong."

Eren smiled at your encouraging and empathetic words, nodding his head in silent agreement. "Yeah, I guess you could be right. I did hear from someone ages ago that he grew up in the underground."

You hummed at his reply, absorbing the new information you had received. "Well if he did then he has indeed been through some… dark times." Reaching the double doors of the dining hall, Eren purposefully cleared his throat to gain your attention.

"Uh... would you like to join my friends' table? I think they would really like to meet you Squad Leader."

You grinned at the offer and nodded your head, pushing your strands of hair behind your ears. "Sure! I don't see a problem with that. Your friends are from the 104th right?"

...

"Why is she not sitting with us?" Hange whined for yet another time, making Levi exhale in vexation once more. "Maybe because you're here?"

But she didn't seem to pay any attention to his words since she simply slumped in her chair and watched you talking to the cadets. "Hange, if you want to, you can also go and sit with the brats." Besides, it would make Levi's meal a lot more enjoyable and peaceful.

"And leave you all alone? I would never do such a thing to you shorty!"

Pinching his nose at her loud declaration, he peered down at his bowl, feeling the bench he sat on sinking, slightly. "He's not alone Hange. I'll be here with him."

As if someone had heard his inner-prayers Erwin had sat down beside him, placing his own meal on the table. Shortly after the crazy scientist stood up with a manic grin, running towards the previously mentioned table. "Okay!"

Levi wrapped his hand around his cup of tea before taking a sip to try and calm his crumbling patience.

"Was everything alright with our new leader?" Erwin questioned Levi as he gestured to take a bite out of his bread. "I suppose. She seems normal enough, didn't pick up any crazy signs like Hange's madness from her."

He craned his neck at the mention of the brunette, watching as she moved her arms around and made everyone at the table laugh, including you. "Where did she come from anyway? I've never seen or heard of her before."

Erwin paused his munching for a few seconds before swallowing and turning to meet Levi's shoulder. "She told me she didn't want anyone to know of her background. She's been through a fair amount of difficulties and did not want anyone to judge or look down at her as a squad leader." He answered, smoothly.

An almost inaudible hum escaped the captain's throat at that, his eyes never fleeting from you, filled with interest. "She reminds me of someone... don't you think?" Erwin beckoned, forcing his and Levi’s gaze to meet.

The silver of his eyes met the ocean of glee in Erwin's, which only made him frown deeper than usual.

"I doubt anyone has had my luck of a past. Even if she had, why bring it up? It would only resurface such shitty memories.” The blond shrugged lightly, resuming with his meal.

“I say, you should talk to her. Maybe she'll open up her past to you if she hears about your own hardships." His eyes shifted passed Levi's shoulder. "Besides, do you really think it's a good idea to leave her at the hands of our dear Hange?" Levi lost all interest in eating the remainder of the food.

He looked at the new member of the Scouts, Erwin's words playing in his mind on a fixed repeat.

It didn't seem that bad of an idea to actually strike up a conversation with you. Maybe you could hit it off, connect, and then he would have someone to talk to normally, besides Erwin.

You seemed the type of person to be a good listener and an actual talker.

Though, would his shameless pride ever let him do such a thing so out of character? It seemed highly unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, Levi is interested in knowing about your past! Maybe he'll attempt to actually talk to you? I guess we'll find out next time!


	4. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! How are you all doing? I hope you are all healthy and safe inside your very homes. 
> 
> So, this chapter is going to be the foundation of your relationship with the Corporal himself! That's right, you two will be sharing some deep shit, and I hope you enjoy becoming emotional!

**_C H A P T E R F O U R_ **

** Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained **

  
"And what will you be teaching us Squad Leader?" Armin prepared yet another spoonful of soup as he spoke, all eyes focusing on you.

"Well, I'll just be supervising over you as Keith is training you." You rose your hand to pinch Eren's cheek teasingly, squinting your eyes. "I'm mainly here to watch over our little titan-shifter."

"So you're here only for Eren?" A low voice made you turn your attention to Mikasa, who was sitting opposite from the brunet. "I wouldn't say only for him. It is partially because of that but I'll also be helping on expeditions and so."

Noticing the dark aura emitting from the raven girl, you retracted your arm from the young boy and placed it in your lap.

There was an awkward silence all of a sudden, making you rub your arm and look down at your bowl, trying to think of anything to say. "Hey, um... Squad Leader?" A voice, thankfully, broke it and you looked up, smiling at the girl who spoke up. "Yes?"

"Are you going to finish that?"

Loud exasperated gasps were heard from all around the table, following by an 'are you serious?' or 'you can't ask a higher-up for food Sasha!' and similar other remarks.

A small giggle escaped your throat and all cadets looked at the source of sound in surprise. "Sure you can. I wasn't feeling that hungry today anyway." At that, Sasha grinned wildly and thanked you as she took a hold of the bowl, scarfing it down.

Still feeling eyes on you, you looked around at all the shocked expressions shrugging. "What's the deal, you guys? I just didn't want my food, so I gave it to someone who wanted it instead."

"Uh, yeah but we've never seen anyone giving Sasha their food willingly, let alone a Leader." Connie explained, making you raise an eyebrow at his words and cross your arms with a shake of your head. "Well, I guess I'm the exception?"

At their baffled stares you smiled and stood up from your seat. "Anyway, thank you for letting me sit with you. I quite enjoyed everyone's company! I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the training grounds. Make sure you take for granted your rest for tonight."

With that said you took off, the cadets bidding you a good night as you left the dining hall and went your way towards your sleeping quarters. "WAIT! LET ME COME WITH YOU!"

Smiling as you heard a chair screech against the wooden floorboards an arm wrapped around your shoulders as you felt Hange push you forwards.

"Common, I still have so much to tell you about!"

...

"Damn, couldn't Shitty Glasses be any louder?" Levi scoffed, placing his empty teacup down as he watched the both of you walk out of the room. "Aren't you expecting a little too much Levi?" The commander mused, resting his chin on his palm.

"Let her be for once. She finally has a girl to talk to after all this time. At least she won't be on your back as much anymore."

Thank the Walls for that.

"I suppose..." Erwin began to stand up from his seat just as most cadets were exiting. "I have to head back to my office. Mike is waiting for me to correct some errors on one of our new drafts." He turned his head to the shorter man. "You're staying behind?"

"Tch, of course, I am. Who else are you expecting to clean this place up? Uh, so filthy."

"Whatever you say, Levi. Try sleeping after this then. Even you need to rest from time to time." With a pat on the shoulder, Erwin was out, closing the door behind him and leaving Levi all alone.

He emitted a sigh as he looked down at the droplets of tea left at the bottom of his cup, the dark liquid reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah... as if I could ever fall asleep willingly."

...

"Why can't I sleep damn it!"

You straightened your back as you sat up on your bed, squeezing your eyes tightly. "Tomorrow is an important day! It's my first ever training session, so why can't I just sleep!"

You knew for a fact that excitement was not the reason why you weren't deep into oblivion right at that moment.

You could have been nervous, but you didn't want to go down that path.

"Maybe some tea will help me relax..." Because of Hange, you had found out that the kitchen was left unlocked every night since she sometimes had to stay up at times for some of her experiments when she needed supplies.

At first it shocked you a bit, since it seemed as if Sasha would be 24/7 in the kitchen.

Slipping a thin coat on and your boots, you walked out, making sure to make as little noise as possible while closing your door and walking through the hallway. Making sure you found the correct door, you cracked the passage open before entering and looked around.

A spotless room was in most of your view, the kitchen cupboards soon catching your attention as you walked inwardly.

"Squad Leader?" You jumped out of your skin as you heard your title being called out. Snapping your neck towards the tables, you locked eyes with silver hues, calming down as you realized who it had been.

"Oh, Corporal Levi! You scared me for a second there..." A breathless chuckle escaped your lips as you watched his eyes narrow at your words. "Why are you in here at such hour?"

You shivered at his cold stare and could only rub your nape, trying to find the right words to say.

That seemed to answer your question as to why Sasha wasn't roaming the dining hall every night.

"W-Well, I actually couldn't sleep sir. I came to fix me some tea since that always helps me out." While speaking you managed to slip behind the wooden counter, looking into cupboards for any sort of herb.

"You drink tea?" You nodded your head as a response, humming positively as you spotted a small tin and opened it. "I do, but I don't drink it regularly. It does calm me down at times when I need to relax." You frowned once seeing seeds and checked the next possible place.

"Third drawer to your left." You blinked, processing his words then slowly following his directions and reaching for another tin, indeed inside, tea leaves. "Thanks." Filling the kettle with some water, you motioned to Levi with your chin as you lit up a fire. "Do you want some?"

"I'm having mine now."

Turning to look at what he was holding you smiled at the way he drank his drink, shaking your head softly. "That's quite a unique way of holding a cup. How come you drink from it that way? Isn't it uncomfortable?" You poured the boiling water into your own teacup and made your way towards the table he was sat on, sitting opposite him.

"It's fine." He muttered, placing the said item down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I was younger, I actually broke the handle of my favourite teacup by holding it and that, in a way, scarred me, which ended with me finding another way of drinking from it."

There was silence for a moment. You hadn't expected for him to answer to your  
question.

"Well, that's distinctive. It must have taken you quite some time to master that skill, sir." Of course you didn't forget the formalities around your superior. You could get into trouble even in your current position as a squad leader. "I picked it up after a few months of trying. Nothing happens overnight, not even this."

He lifted the cup in his special way to prove his point and took a sip. "Yeah... I should know that from all people." At your mumble you witnessed his eyebrow quirking upwards from behind the porcelain teacup, which made you sigh and take a hold of your own. "I... I have stories of my own that prove your words worth. There is a history only few know about."

"Like Commander Erwin?"

Your eyes widened for a brief moment before composing yourself, relaxing and drinking the warm verbal tea quietly. "He is one of the few, yes. But even he doesn't know my _full_ story." You could feel his stare on you intensifying until you looked up and caught it with your own.

"No one will ever know anyone's full story. We all are different. We all have a different past. Even if we tell it with the best detail, there won't be anyone who can be in our shoes and see our point of view exactly like us." He tilted his head the slightest to the right, his cold eyes narrowing just a bit.

"A story is something unique each individual has. It is up to you whether you want to make your story good or bad." His voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke, making you blink slowly as he came to a stop.

Eye contact remained for a few more seconds before you broke it and stared down at your beverage with a flushed face. "That is... really deep. True but deep..." You dared to sneak another glance at him and asked the desiring question you had wanted to ask ever since Eren had told you about him earlier that day. "Do you have a good story, Captain?"

From the corner of your eye, you could spot the tiniest of smirks creeping upon his face and you decided to fully look at him to see if it really was, indeed, there. "It depends on how you would view it. Although I would say the ending is pretty twisted." The smile disappeared as soon as it had arrived, his greyish eyes drooping as he talked. "I see..."

"It would have been a blessing if we could change our stories..." You pursed your lips as you muttered the sentence, an image of your bloodied hands coming up in your mind, your younger self rushing about in a panic.

Oh, the trauma.

"I can't agree with you." Your head snapped up at his reply and you stared at him, expecting an explanation.

"Each story has a purpose. It is what builds a person. Whether it's their character, strength or mentality. Our story has made us become who we are today. Made us become a better version of ourselves. By changing the story it means that we are changing the us we are today." He shrugged his shoulders, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"If anyone wants to change the way they are now, they can simply flip the page and start clean. They shouldn't change their story."

Silence filled the air once more.

His words floated around you as you processed them slowly, the meaning of his speech making something crack inside you, which ended with your eyes to shine a layer of tears.

Everything he had said was so true. Yet, you couldn't find yourself to agree with him. There was experience you hadn't needed to gain when you were younger, to become the person you were at that moment.

A weak, defenceless child was **not** who you were today!

Remembering the fact that you were being watched you tried composing yourself by hiding your stare with the curtain of your hair. "Yes... that is very true. It's a very accurate description of...-" You couldn't find yourself completing your sentence so you abruptly stood up from your seat.

He seemed surprised by your sudden movement, however you just cleared your throat, trying to divert his attention "I... I should get going. I most likely won't be able to wake up in a few hours without sleep." While trying to explain your sudden actions you managed to bump into the doorway as you walked towards the exit, blinking at the wooden entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow Corporal..."

And so you took off, trying to contain your crumbling self as you returned to yout quarters and leaving the Captain to stare at the forgotten teacup left behind, centimetres away from him.

_A very accurate description of a person I will never be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a way to end it. May I foreshadow that the reminder of your past is not so pleasant. Oof, Levi is going to have a hard time trying to figure out what is wrong with you.
> 
> Anyway I wish you all safety and I hope I see you next week! Comment away because I would really love to see what your thoughts are about the story so far! 
> 
> And if there is any constructive criticism, you are more than welcome to also comment for that too!


	5. A Why to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Hope you're doing alright. So I bring you another update where I hope Levi isn't too oc. Let me know if he is, cause I've been trying to make him as close to the original as possible.
> 
> Anyway beside that, I hope you enjoy this!

_**C H A P T E R F I V E** _

** A Why to Live **

  
_Why did she leave so suddenly? Did I say or do something wrong?_

Those were the exact queries Levi was asking himself the very next morning at breakfast. As per usual, he was sitting with his morning cup of black tea and a bowl of oats, silently drowning in his own thoughts.

_I must have said something. After our discussion, she seemed upset over something. But what could have unsettled her?_

"Good morning! How was your first night at our lovely HQ?" Hange's loud, obnoxious greeting snapped Levi out of his thoughts and made him look up from his morning cup of tea.

He could feel his lips purse as he watched you take a seat next to the crazy scientist, your body language sending negative vibes to the whole table.

"It was fine... haven't slept like that in a while." You emitted a small breathless laugh, your eyes tracing the table's edges.

Yeah, you had definitely **not** slept. You were obviously sleep-deprived.

Hange, being the oblivious person she was, completely ignored your state, which seemed the exact opposite of what it had been the previous day. Levi, though, had noticed the red of your eyes and slumped shoulders, so did the rest of the table. "Hey, you don't look too good. Are you alright?"

That caught your attention. You whipped your head towards Petra, who had questioned you kindly, and tried to force a smile. "I-I've been better. It's just the different environment and all. I'm sure I'll be as good as new once I'm used to my stay here!"

Levi knew that your words were deceitful. He could tell that you had stayed up all night, most likely crying over something.

His eyes widened slightly as it hit him. Had his words affected you that much? He realized that something had triggered you to get out of the room as you shared deep conversation but he had no idea it had been because of him.

Staring at you as you smiled at everyone, he caught your stare for a split moment before you quickly averted it, looking elsewhere.

With that little piece of evidence he knew.

He had caused something to upset you. And he was going to find out what that something was.

...

"Alrighty then! I guess it's time for some training, don't you all think?" Hange pushed her chair backwards, standing up with a huge smile on her face.

Just seeing her expression made your mood lift somewhat, but the thought of having to help train the cadets made you internally groan. You were going to mess up for sure. With the lack of rest, you were not going to be able to concentrate one bit.

Placing your palms on the wooden surface of the table, you pushed yourself up to join Hange, a small smile of your own beginning to force itself to spread. "You're right. I have to go meet Shadis for our first lesson. Is he going to be on the field waiting or should I meet him elsewhere?"

Petra perked up from her seat pointing her index finger towards the window. "He should be already on the training grounds. He enjoys being early to intimidate the younger trainees." With a quiet 'thank you' you were out of the room, walking towards the opposite side of the building.

You could feel how tired you were the moment you stepped foot into the hallway. You shouldn't have let past memories resurface. It only meant bad news when you rethought of your earlier years.

"You really shouldn't lie to your comrades like that Squad Leader." Levi's bland voice made goose bumps scatter up your arms as you heard him speak, your lips instinctively letting a silent gasp escape.

Collecting yourself from your surprised self you lifted your chin high, huffing softly at his remark. "I don't think I understand what you are talking about Corporal." Your steps didn't falter as you soon saw him walking beside you, his arms held loosely behind his back.

"I see... so you honestly _did_ sleep after our encounter yesterday night." You took notice of the way his voice hid the sarcasm with the dull tone he used but made effort in not letting your rising annoyance show. "I did, _sir_. That cup of tea helped me rest quite peacefully, I must say."

He hummed as a response yet didn't let anything else follow suit. Your walk towards the exit continued in silence and as you were about to round the corner to meet the sunlit sky Levi's leg extended in front of your own, making you stumble and trip over it. You hadn't even realised you had lost your balance until your body hit the hard surface of the boarded floor, a grunt echoing throughout the halls.

Heat began to rise up to your face from the embarrassment you had just initiated for yourself, your scraped palms hiding your face from the view of your superior. "I hope these aren't your normal reflexes because if they are, we are going to have a problem."

Your mind went blank for a split second, realizing only seconds later that he had tripped you on _purpose_.

He had checked your lie out! And you had revealed yourself by completely making a fool out of yourself. Oh, how you wanted the ground to swallow you whole at that very moment.

His palm soon came into your view and you looked up to find his bored face staring at the wall as he extended his arm to you. Breathing out a puff of air in defeat you took hold of him before being pulled up straight.

Not wanting to make any eye-contact, you began to straighten your uniform for only to have Levi's words halt your actions once again. "What's going on?"

His question was straightforward, no room for any procrastination.

Your eyes shyly met his own sharp ones, his gaze strict yet somewhat inviting. You knew you couldn't lie to him now since you had already proven that his suspicions were true.

"Our... our talk last night triggered some bad memories." You rubbed the side of your arm soothingly, an action you had adapted ever since you were a child.

"As I mentioned, I've been through a rather tough past and when it is brought up I-" Your stare shifted to the floor, not being able to look at his burning gaze. "I cannot control my emotions."

After your final words, silence was the only answer you received which caused anxiety to start taking over you. Seconds, feeling like minutes, passed by as no one was making any sound, causing you to blink rapidly.

Soon enough though his voice was heard again.

"It's normal for you to be overwhelmed by your traumatic experiences. But as I mentioned yesterday too, every story has a purpose. Your story built the you I am looking at right now." His boots made two clicking noises as he neared you and no sooner had a palm rested on your shoulder, stiffing it as it touched you.

Your head rose up and you met his relaxed features, no sign of disappointment evident.

"Up until now, I am confident enough to say that you have built a strong exterior and are capable of achieving a lot of goals. Don't let the past affect your future. It will only get in your way." His hand patted your back reassuringly before he pulled away, his arm returning to its original place, behind him.

"I expect nothing but improvement from you. I trust you don't disappoint me."

His words ignited a spark inside your heart, something you thought that had burnt out long ago. Someone was putting their faith in you and this time, you knew that he was talking genuinely.

Oh, how you had longed for this moment to finally arrive.

With a sharp nod and strong salute, you gave him your most convincing smile.

"Yes, sir!" You were dedicated to proving him right. He had no reason to doubt you for anything.

With an approving nod, he motioned for you to relax your stance before letting his eyes wander around the corner. "Go to your training session Squad Leader. Shadis should be waiting for you."

With that said he made his way back towards the dining hall, letting you remain alone in the middle of the hall. You could feel your heart fluttering as you rethought of his inspiring speech.

He was counting on you to do your best and be a better version of yourself. You were not going to let your captain or anyone, for that matter, down.

Not **now** or **ever**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Levi playing the superior/concerned parent card. That was fun to write if I'm being honest. Let's just hope no expectations get shattered. 
> 
> Let me know what you think cause I always love reading comments! Also don't be shy to critic my work as I want to improve my writing!
> 
> Stay healthy and indoors! Hope I see you next week!


	6. The Persistence of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! It's me again, back with another chapter, earlier than usual! Hope you are all doing well! Hope you like this!

**_C H A P T E R S I X_ **

** The Persistence of Memory **

  
Levi couldn't help but let his curiosity wander as he walked back into the mess hall to retrieve yet another cup of tea.

What had your history been like?

He realized by your whole reaction that it had not been pleasant. Erwin said that you didn't want anyone to know about it because they would only think less of you. What could have possibly happened to you to make you think that way?

His steps faltered as yet another question took form in his mind.

What could _you_ have done?

Looking outside the window he had stopped next to, he watched as you introduced yourself to Shadis and then kicking it off with professional conversation.

His grip on his wrist tightened as he focused his stare on you, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

_What secrets are you keeping from us, soldier?_

...

"Alright, cadets! Now I will demonstrate to you this swift kick which you will have to perfect on your chosen partner. Be careful, because if it is not done properly it can cause serious injuries!"

Forming a tired smile towards your awaiting audience you emitted a small sigh, facing Shadis expectedly before getting into a fighting stance.

_Okay, you can do this. You have come so far without any errors. You can finish off with an easy kick to the side._

Boosting confidence into yourself, you focused your breathing before bending your body, kicking Shadis sideways, under his bent knees and bringing your fists close to your chest. It was a simple enough move but effectively finished the job by sending your superior to the ground.

With a small mental praise, you turned to face the multiple eyes on you before pointing towards them. "Do as you have witnessed! If you have any questions that have anything to do with today's training session report to me either after your attempt or later in the day when you find the chance. I will be available to answer to your queries whenever necessary."

With that out of the way you turned towards Shadis and lent him a helping hand, him taking it with silent gratitude. "You are quite the talent, I must say." He dusted himself of invisible dirt as he spoke, a small smile creeping on your face.

"Remind me, from which brigade you transfer from?"

"Military Police, sir." At your words he rose an eyebrow, pausing his movements to look at you dead in the eye. "Military Police? You don't act like those pigs one bit. Although your techniques are rather exquisite..." He stroked his chin in thought as he squeezed his eyes.

You were impatiently awaiting his next question, preparing yourself for any possible answer. "You must have been in the top ten if you managed to qualify for the Military Police. Tell me, why can't I remember your presence on training grounds?"

That you did not expect.

With a nervous grin, you shook your head from side to side, trying to come up with the best plausible answer. "I... I was not actually trained in the military. It is a long, boring story, sir. I don't want to tire you out!"

At that you picked up your uniform's jacket from the bench next to you, slipping it on hastily. "Besides, I have to meet up with Squad Leader Hange and talk about one of her new experiments. I will fill you in as soon as we find the time, sir." He gave you the stink eye for a good moment before huffing and turning his attention back to the trainees.

"Whatever you say Squad Leader... Whatever you say..." Taking into account that his final words were your queue to leave, you headed back indoors, sighing loudly in relief. That lie hadn't worked that perfectly but at least you were off the hook.

For now.

Little did you know that Captain Levi was preparing a counter attack to find out more about your dark past.

...

"Thank you for meeting me in my office Squad Leader." Erwin pointed to the seat opposite him as you walked inside his office. "Please take a seat."

Shutting the door behind you, you sat down and folded your hands over your lap. "What did you need me for, sir?"

Erwin pulled out a file from underneath his desk and placed it on top, flipping it open and preparing some ink. "I was wondering whether you have chosen your squadmates yet. Of course, Eren is already settled, but what about the rest?"

You smiled at his words before crossing your arms over your chest, a proud look taking form on your face. "As a matter of fact, I have chosen four impeccable cadets to join me, sir."

Watching as he prepared to write down the names, he silently gestured for you to tell him who you had chosen. "First is Mikasa Ackerman since I don't think she'll go anywhere without Eren." You chuckled softly at the thought of the said cadet. That poor girl was too overprotective for her own good. "And her combat skills will become very useful when having to protect our little Eren."

"Next Armin Arlert. With his intelligence and amazing strategic talent, I bet we will be able to balance the team greatly, helping with mental difficulties." Erwin wrote down in silence as he listened to your little speech. "Third member I have to say is Jean Kirschtein. Despite his constant fire to mess with Eren, he is very skilful in the manoeuvring gear. It will come in handy."

"And lastly I want to add Sasha Braus. Although she has a big stomach, I think her own skillfulness will be of great use in our team." Erwin wrote down the last piece of information before nodding, shutting the folder and putting it aside. "Your choices are highly appreciated and rather practical. I respect that."

You nodded at his words. "As you have heard, we will be having the 57th Expedition take place in a week's time. Make sure your soldiers are at their peak. I want each and every single one of them to excel their best combat skills."

"Of course sir. Don't expect me to be this nice to them. When I am outside the walls I am not the same. They will be prepared for any sort of experience awaiting them."

Erwin was beginning to let his kind facade slip as seriousness began to take over. "I expect a high-quality performance once outside. That is what we promised to the jury, anyway." You frowned at his remark, sighing in defeat. "I know, sir. It's the least I can offer to humanity after what I **took** from it."

His arm stretched over the desk to pat your shoulder, sympathy furrowing his eyebrows. "It wasn't your choice to live such a life. In this world, it's either kill or be killed. You did what you had to do. Now, you have to live with the consequences."

You looked into his deep blue eyes, so full of wisdom and tragedy. Just what had those eyes seen? Most likely they knew how cruel life could be. "I know... I just wish I didn't have to at least be reminded of that-that monster." You refrained yourself from shedding any tears as you did not want to embarrass yourself in front of your commander.

"Try not thinking about it. For now, focus on the future. A brand new start here in the Survey Corps." Erwin brought his praiseworthy smile back, trying to encourage your miserable state. "Train for the upcoming expedition and you will see how you'll forget about the past."

In an attempt to mirror his smile you stood up, saluting with pride. "I will do my best, only for humanity!"

With that said and done, you were dismissed to retreat into the mess hall as it was dinner time.

Doing your best was the least you could do for humanity... since you had taken too many lives from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well not too much happens in this chapter. From next chapter on you and Levi will be talking and sharing a lot more. I may be uploading more frequently chapters this period of time since I have a much less packed schedule.
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	7. One Swallow Doesn't Make a Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up you guys? I want to wish you a happy Easter! (Today it's Easter Sunday for me). Even if you don't celebrate it or it isn't even Easter, I wish you a lovely day anyway! And I hope you are all doing okay!
> 
> Alrighttt, this is going to be a spicy chapter! Beware cause emotions are surfacing from now on~

**_C H A P T E R S E V E N_ **

** One Swallow Doesn't Make a Summer **

It was the night before the expedition and Levi could yet again not sleep. No surprise there whatsoever.

He was drinking his late tea in an attempt to relax his troubled mind.

For an unexplainable reason, he felt as if something was going to go terribly wrong once they rode outside the walls in the morning. His gut was telling him that disaster was going to strike just as they set off to attempt to discover any new information requiring the titans and for Eren to officially be custody of the Scouts.

He was desperate to understand the meaning behind such a mindset. His recruits had trained to total perfection and Eren was more capable of controlling his titan form. Erwin's newly designed strategy was by far one of his best and all soldiers were set for battle. So what was the problem?

As if on queue the door of the hall was silently pushed open to reveal you, your eyes meeting his as you walked inside. You smiled his way as you shut the door behind you. "Corporal! I did not expect to be meeting you here."

He rose an eyebrow at your words. Bullshit. Ever since the first time you had conversed you seemed to have picked a habit out of it because every other night you would come into the mess hall, make tea and talk to him.

He wasn't going to lie, he appreciated your company. He may even admit that he enjoyed it.

"Let me guess... you couldn't fall asleep so you thought that drinking tea was a smart idea?" He witnessed your smile widening as he watched you place the kettle over the small flame. "How could you have possibly known?"

A small chuckle was heard from your direction and he simply rolled his eyes at your behaviour, sipping from his cup silently.

Not long after did you take a seat opposite him, placing your own beverage in front of you. "Are you feeling nervous about tomorrow Captain?"

He creased his forehead as he heard your question, slightly found off guard. "I wouldn't say nervous, more like a feeling of trouble. Why, are you?"

You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear as you averted your eyes from his, your fingers fidgeting on the table's surface. "I am a bit anxious actually." You stole a glance at his unfazed expression and scoffed, your lips relaxing into a small grin. "You know since it's my first _official_ expedition..."

He blinked at your murmur. Official? "What do you mean by that?" You rested your chin on your palm as you prompted your elbow up, tilting your head to the side. "Let's just say that I've been outside the walls before, however..." You squinted your eyes the slightest. "-it wasn't exactly for the best of intentions."

The way you phrased your wording could have only meant that you did not want to be reminded of your past. Even though he was curious about it, he wasn't going to push you to confess. It wasn't his place to make you narrate your troubled history.

So with eyes casting the handle of the cup, he chose to change the subject. "Are you satisfied with the formation Erwin created? Because I could see the reluctance in your eyes when he mentioned you and Eren being placed in my squad for the expedition."

"Yeah, I'm not entirely convinced that this is the way to go but I can understand his line of thought." You admitted, shrugging your shoulders in defeat. "Besides, it's the safest place in the layout for Eren. If anything does happen at least we'll know that he will be protected by you and your squad at all times."

"And you..." He reminded, motioning his chin towards you, causing you to grumble. "That's the part I do not agree with."

He remained motionless, waiting for you to explain. "I mean, I just assembled my squad and I won't even be with them on their first-ever expedition!" You crossed your arms and placed them on the table, pushing your weight on them. "How do you think it makes them feel? Their squad leader is not even going to be leading their squad."

He understood your worrying and somewhat found it admirable for you to be unsettled for your squad's safety but he had to make you realize that your duties as soldiers was to make sacrifices, even if it meant giving up personal contentment.

"Yes, what you are saying is true and it's not right for you to be separated from your squad so early in the game, however..." Your eyes flitted from your arms to his face, paying close attention to him. "-our responsibility is to do whatever it takes to drive mankind to success, even if it takes away someone's humanity."

He watched as your pupils grew smaller from disturbance but knew that he was only speaking the truth. "It is our job to sacrifice the lives of our comrades to maintain our goal, despite the fact that it can transform us into complete monsters." His back leaned further into his seat, his gaze never leaving your own. "Sometimes we just have to become our worst nightmares to achieve an objective."

It was quiet for a few moments and he was certain that you were most likely processing his words. But your next response caught him off guard. "No," you said, "you're wrong about that." Your fingers curled into fists, tightening slowly as you spoke. "What you people have been doing for all of your lives is dedicating your hearts to humanity and nothing more. What all of you have been doing is called a soldier's duty."

You broke eye contact with a swift movement of your head. "You have no idea what being a monster really is like. All of you are loyally yet blindly following a commander for the good of the human race in spite of having to break some rules that define a human being. The Survey Corps is an excellent example of a good cause and excuse for not being entirely capable of possessing humanity."

Your eyes blinked and a small tear trailed down your cheek but you paid no attention as you gritted your teeth with determination. "Do not dare to ever mutter such nonsense for the people in this region again. It is not who they are and certainly, such title does not define them."

Just as you were beginning your retreat to your quarters, passed him, Levi caught your wrist out of instinct. His eyes were cast downwards to his lap, strands of his hair covering his blunt expression. "Sir?" You spoke out, your voice laced with confusion and he only tightened his grip on you.

How dare _you_ be talking about what a monster really is? You knew _nothing_ of his past and what he had been through. _Nothing_ of what Erwin had caused to everyone inside those very walls they were hiding behind. _Nothing_ of all his comrades have had to do to be soundly asleep at that very moment.

No, _you_ knew **nothing** of their experiences.

Even if you had been through your own bunch of troubles you did not have the right to define anyone else but yourself.

"Who gave you the right to speak that way?" He spoke lowly, in his usual strict fashion, maybe even deeper. "Who gave you the right to be titling our region that way? _I_ certainly did not and I am pretty sure that Erwin didn't _either_." He took your silence as a way to continue. "I am going to tell you one thing, and I want you to remember this for as long as you live."

He pulled you down towards him, his head towering over you, his eyes dark and hooded as they burned daggers through you. "Just because you have had a monstrous experience it does not mean that you're the only one. If you use your fucking head just the slightest you will understand that everyone has been through crazy shit. So don't think that you are so _special_."

You held an unfazed stare as he glared back at you, soon enough letting go of your arm and watching as you pressed it close to your chest. You were standing beside him, simply boring your seemingly dead eyes on him, no sign of your previous melancholy anywhere evident on your form. After rubbing your wrist a couple of times in a caring manner you let it hang loosely by your side.

"Thank you for that statement, sir, but I am entitled to my own opinion. You cannot change what I have already set on believing for over two decades now." His eyebrows furrowed at your words as you strutted away to the door, opening it before muttering a small 'goodnight'. He remained silent once you left him in the mess hall, his ears hearing a faint ringing as he suddenly began to feel oddly concerned about your well being.

He had finally understood why he had been feeling so doubtful of the expedition.

He hadn't been afraid that a slip up would cause the whole expedition to go into ruins.

No...

He had been worrying about **you**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I didn't lie when I said that things are starting to heat up. Let's see how our little Corporal is going to deal with you, huh? Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Did I do a good job of displaying his feelings? Or was it a bit too OOC? Lol, that's my worst nightmare. I don't want a too different Shorty.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed and once again, I wish you a great day! Whatever the occurrence is! And stay indoors! And wash your hands!


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in for some action now! This chapter's gonna be funnnn. Hope you guys are doing well! I will try to post as much as I can, cause I love writing about Levi! Anyway, enough stalling hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**C H A P T E R E I G H T** _

** The Calm Before the Storm **

"Prepare your horses!"

The commander's voice pierced through the air, ordering all soldiers to saddle up. You were just tightening the saddle around your horse when you heard someone approaching you from behind.

"Squad Leader." At the mention of your title you turned around to see Levi already set on top of his horse, his hands holding the reins loosely. He was looking down at you, his face dull of any emotion.

"What can I do for you sir?" You spoke out with confidence, not wanting to let the previous night's talk effect you. You had to act professionally, or the emotions would flood in and the situation would completely tumble over.

Making sure the saddle was settled securely you placed your foot on the holder, about to hoist yourself up.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday night. It was disrespectful of me to talk to you in such a way."

At his admission you almost lost your balance. You stared at him startled, blinking in disbelief. "I..." You were at a loss for words.

He kept looking at you as you lost yourself, awaiting for your response and perhaps forgiveness. Finally processing his kind gesture you smiled slightly. 

He didn't have to apologise, he was your superior so he could be as rude or offensive as he liked. However, him coming up to you and actually trying to receive your forgiveness was somehow heartwarming. It meant that he didn't want you two to have any beef with each other, showing that he cared about your feelings.

"I accept your apology, sir." You couldn't help the small shine in your eyes as you looked back. "I also want to apologize... my opinion was not meant to be heard by anyone. I should have kept to myself." You lowered your gaze to the ground, feeling your cheeks heating up from embarrassment. It hadn't been right for you to have expressed yourself that much, even you had noticed that you had gone quite overboard.

"No. You are entitled to your own opinion. I have no right in judging your way of thinking. Even if I don't agree with you." You heard him taking a small breath and you peaked at him from your slouched state. You could just feel the waves of negative aura emerge from him, knowing very well that he did not approve of your opinion whatsoever.

However he could not change it no matter what he said. You had done some terrible things in your past and you knew that you deserved to be thought that way.

As much as you would have liked to agree with him, it was just not possible.

So with the small smile reappearing on your face, you nodded your head, finally hoisting yourself on top of your horse. "People don't always have to agree on certain topics to work well together Levi. We have to all learn how to tolerate others' way of thought to be able to communicate."

You watched as his eyes slightly widened at your words and only a second later did you realize your mistake. You had called him by his first name. Wanting not to get into any more trouble and make matters worse you quickly shook your hands in denial before blurting out: "I didn't mean to refer to you that way Corporal! I apologize for my disrespect-"

"It's alright."

You blinked at his sudden interruption, almost falling off from your ride by his response. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said it's alright." He repeated in a slower manner, guiding his horse to station it next to yours for only to take a hold of your hands. "You're not like the brats, you're a grown adult. You can call me by my name." You felt your throat drying up and gave a small nod, watching as he tightened his grip on you. "Hold tighter on the reins. You'll fall off if you hold them that loosely."

You hadn't even realized that you had almost let the reins fall out of your grip until Levi pointed it out. He had honestly left you befuddled. "Yeah... thanks." He let go of you and the warmth of his palm left with him, making a small frown crease your features. "We're leaving now. Meet our squad at the designated place alright?"

Saluting at him in submission you lightly hit the heel of your boot against the horse's side, signalling it to begin its gallop.

And with that done, you silently left the scene, feeling slight giddiness in your heart.

...

Finally passing past the walls the shining sun blinded the soldiers' eyes in a satisfying manner. The warmth coming into contact with skin was such a soothing sensation, it almost had you forget of the last time you had been outside.

Almost.

The memory was scarred. It had only happened a while back. Hardly had some time passed yet you could not erase the memory.

Shaking your head, you wanted to keep a clear head as you rode towards the unknown, having set the goal to protect Eren and your subordinates. You made a promise to yourself to make use out of yourself. You needed to, or else you would only feel unnecessary.

The sound of a flare piercing through the air caused you to snap out of your train of thought, quickly looking up to spot the red smoke. "A titan?! This close to the formation?" You heard Eren's panicked voice from behind.

"Shoot a flair." Levi spoke from the front, not even bothering to look back as he referred to yoy. Grabbing the flaregun from your waistband, you filled it up with the same colour before firing it up straight, to let other squads know of your situation.

The team made a sharp turn to the right and continued along, other parts of the formation following along to avoid the said titan. Successfully escaping the titan's vision you continued your journey normally, no sound but the horses constant running.

After some time, everything seemed peaceful. Too peaceful for reassurance. Perhaps it was because you were situated in the safest position.

Suddenly, a soldier came dashing from behind, screaming that he had a message. "The right flank was wiped out! It is now blind by any enemy movement!" A small gasp passed your lips from horror.

"Please pass this message to the squads on your left." And with that, he rode back to his position, everyone on squad Levi turning to receive any response from him. "You heard the man Petra. Spread the word."

Complying you took off to inform the side squads, unsettling silence taking over. It was obviously evident how everyone was feeling. Except for the captain, who maintained his cool status.

Fear and nervousness were painting faces generously and you could just feel the sweat forming at the back of your neck.

More flares were shot from afar, black colour painting the sky, which caused shivers to run down your spine. "An abnormal..."

Eren was beginning to fidget more evidently from that moment on but immediately complied when Levi ordered him to fire. Soon enough, the realization that the formation had been penetrated that deeply settled in, doubts and precautions forming in everyone's minds.

Not long after another red flare was fired close behind, causing you to turn around and look at it startled. How had titans broken into the formation that quickly in the game?

Petra came back a few minutes later, reporting a new message. "Commander Erwin ordered for us to follow through and into the forest. Only the central formation is allowed inside." You gripped the reins of your horse, blinking in surprise at the news. "Why the forest? What's going on?"

The ginger could only frown and shake her head. "He did not further explain, just ordered me to deliver this route." Levi nodded at her and straightened his back, turning to look at every one. "Alright then, I want all of you on your guard. Something fishy is going on here."

Arriving at the forest, there were no signs of anyone having gone through it and that caused unsettledness to float in the air. "Sir, we're in the forest! How are we going to detect approaching titans this way? And what about protecting the wagons?" Eren cried out, his voice shaking with nervousness.

"Don't whine. We can't do anything about that and that's just how it is." Levi calmly replied and just as Eren was about to object he cut him off. "Can't you see what's around you Eren? This is perfect environment for vertical manoeuvring gear."

He was right. If any titan approached, it would be easy to get away from it as well as perhaps take it out. "Eren." You gave him a pointed look full of reassurance. "Just calm down and realize that you are not alone in this. As a team, we can manage anything. Don't underestimate your abilities and think rationally."

You wanted to make sure that he would not do anything reckless. It was your duty, after all, to watch after him.

He nodded at you, gripping the reins of his horse silently and looking straight ahead.

A loud noise from behind instantly drew everyone's attention, causing them to start panicking. In fear, you thought back to what you had just said, taking the words you said to Eren back.

But when Levi told you to draw your swords out, you all knew that something was going to go down.

And it wasn't going to end pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... what's gonna happen? Who's gonna die? I'm pretty sure everyone knows who's dying, lol. I hope you enjoyed this read and comment whatever you want, cause comments always make my day and I will definitely comment back! Ask or say whatever you want! Make sure you all stay safe and healthy! See you all in the next chapter, baiiii!


	9. A Drop of Burning Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy this is gonna be quite the death chapter. Many people are gonna die, I ain't gonna lie. Anyway, let's see how you're gonna deal with this. Ha, hope you're doing alright btw!

**_C H A P T E R N I N E_ **

**A Drop of Burning Gold**

Just as the order was given the ground began to shake, loud thumping echoing throughout the forest. The sudden rush of alarm ran through your body, engaging you in panic mode but you remained focused on your mission.

To keep Eren safe.

Not seconds later did a titan appear from behind you all, effortlessly knocking a soldier into a tree as he tried stopping it. It appeared to represent female characteristics and was most likely abnormal.

However, it was not the time to dwell on such a theory.

Looking straight ahead and at the captain, you gripped the reins of your horse tightly and bit your bottom lip, refraining yourself from lashing out and demanding some sort of escape route. No sound came from him and the loud footsteps from the Female Titan could be heard approaching faster.

"Captain Levi! We have to switch to vertical gear!" Petra spoke out, her eyes almost bulging out from panic. Levi simply looked back at all of his comrades, his face giving nothing away.

Just as you were feeling your throat tingle with the urge to bark out, familiar zipping was heard from above and reinforcements came to the rescue. A small sigh of relief escaped your lips but you didn't have enough time to relax because as soon as they had arrived they had been wiped out.

It was a horrifying sight to watch. As if the soldiers were nothing but mere flies to it.

"We should attack it! This thing is dangerous!" Oluo was sweating visibly, just like the rest from fear. Levi's squad began to express its anger towards the creature, preparing itself to take it down. Levi, however, remained quiet for a few more moments before he had everyone cover their ears.

Seconds later a disturbing ringing pierced through the air causing you to wince and shut your eyes tightly. Realizing that Levi had set off a sound grenade made the squad stare at him expectedly.

"Quit giving in to whatever you are all feeling. This squad's job is to keep this little shit from even having a single strand of hair touched." The captain narrowed his eyes. "Or die trying."

Determination suddenly flashed on the recruits' faces, Levi's words sending strength. "Stay saddled. We'll remain horseback for the time being." It was oddly clear that he had something planned but no one seemed to know what he was actually thinking.

"Roger!"

Eren was not on board with Levi, while the rest of the crew was trusting him he was having evident doubt. Especially since more soldiers found their doom as you kept running away. "Eren move along! Trust on us and just keep going!"

Petra and he argued with one another, throwing pleads and cries and persuades, until she finally convinced him with the reminder of an old memory but also with the aid of Levi's words. It was quite startling when he abruptly let out an outburst, trusting the squad.

The titan gained speed just as it killed the final man. The feeling of regret took place in the pit of your stomach because you hadn't tried to help anyone who had risked their lives for your protection.

"Keep going! We will outrun this bitch." Levi's command made no sense since there was no way of losing it, yet you remained silent. You felt as if you could trust his judgement.

Just as the shadow of its large palm was cascading over the squad, you found yourselves being suddenly surrounded by hundreds of scouts and weapons, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It was a massive surprise to see them and just as the realization of the situation sunk in the Commander's voice echoed throughout the forest: "FIRE!"

In an instant, all canons were fired, grounding the Female Titan with hooks and wires.

It had been captured.

Millions of questions invaded your head at that very moment, but you chose that then was not the right time to start asking them.

"Station the horses little further up and switch to your gear." Levi turned and faced you, nodding his head to you. "You're in command while I'm gone." Preparing his leave he looked at his soldiers. "Hide the brat away from that titan and take care of my horse."

And just like that, he was off, leaving the team to you. You swallowed dry.

A few minutes past for everyone to calm down until Levi's squad started to brag at Eren. "See that!? We caught that titan! How about that?" It was a way for them to express their relief, although such comments sent concern to swell your chest.

Something didn't feel right...

"Guys." You looked back at them. "Let's leave the horses here and head up to the trees. It'll be safer for us if we are perched upon the higher ground." Following your order, they tied their horses before advancing onto the tall branches, seating themselves down.

Speculations began to resurface as well as the previous questions and the soldiers found themselves discussing them between them. "How could they have kept the titan's intelligence a secret even from the elite members of the Corps?" Eren blurted out.

All eyes were on him. His inquiry was honestly very worrying though Petra didn't seem to take it the right way. "Are you saying that the Commander and Captain don't trust us?!"

"Well..."

"Eren is right to be thinking that way." You spoke out, halting Petra's movements in advancing Eren. "It seems that it could be the case." Oluo was practically fuming by your words at that moment, smoke escaping his ears. "However, that trap wouldn't have been able to happen without help."

Eld stepped into the discussion. "I believe that if the Commander had to trust members from the Region, he would have trusted the survivors from five years ago." There was an awkward silence just as he spoke his opinion, so he quickly added: "Or, I'd like to think that."

Soon enough Petra and Oluo calmed down, agreeing with their way of thinking.

"They most likely suspected an 'interior' spy after the destruction of the wall and could have only had the option of trusting the ones who made it out alive. Since Eren can become a titan, why wouldn't they have speculations about others being able to transform?"

The conversation went on like that. You had zoned out long before, concentrating on your deep thoughts.

It was true that if the Survey Corps speculated something like that, they would have had trust issues. The problem though was why they hadn't trusted you? Sure, you hadn't been in the Survey Corps when Wall Maria had been breached but that didn't mean that you were a traitor to humanity.

If anything, you were willing to sacrifice yourself in an attempt to help out as much as possible

A loud scream not too far away from you burst you out of your thoughts, making you snap your head towards the direction. It was loud enough to scare off the birds near you and fly away, out of the forest. It lasted a few moments before it stopped.

"What the hell was that..." You whispered, feeling your skin crawling with shivers. You weren't sure if you wanted to know what had emitted such sound.

About ten minutes past and no one said anything until a yellow flare was fired to the sky.

"We're heading back!" Gunther cheered with a smile looking up. "Prepare for a retreat. Saddle up." You were hesitant to give out the order since the feeling of something not seeming into place hadn't left you.

"You heard her. Let's ride!" Oluo shot through the air, the rest of the Squad following shortly.

As they were having a fun talk while advancing towards their horses you once again were not paying attention to their conversation. You were far too concerned about the scream you had heard sometime before.

Your retreat didn't seem successful. There was something you couldn't put your finger on.

Another flare lit up the sky which caused your group to change its course. "I guess we're joining back with the captain," Gunther concluded, all beginning to follow the smoke by switching to manoeuvring gear

Just as you were nearing it, however, a cloaked figure was spotted from behind the trees, nearing Gunther. "Captain-" His voice halted. "Wait, you're not... who are you?"

That had you turning to look at him for only to feel your body freezing as you too late realized what was going on. "Gunther run away-" But you hadn't been fast enough.

The figure had already dug its blades into him, murdering him on the spot with a clear neck slice.

The mortifying gasps of his comrades were heard and suddenly all anger arose inside your chest. Gripping your swords you prepared yourself to escape just as Oluo had Eren move forwards.

"Squad Leader! What do we do?!"

"Get to the Commander as fast as you possibly can! Or at least find another Squad!" It was hard to talk as you zipped past trees at full speed, sweat trickling down your neck.

But while commanding, thinking and manoeuvring at the same time you hadn't been paying close attention to your surroundings and found yourself crashing into a big branch. "Shit!"

Petra's distressed cry of your name was the final thing you heard before the Female Titan appeared in thin air.

As soon as that had occurred you instantly knew that Eren was in danger. Shaking your head in an attempt to dispose of the black dots that had clouded your vision, you snapped your neck towards Eren urgently. "Leave here immediately!" You yelled at him, "the Squad will take down the titan! They know what to do...." The last part was more of a mumble, trying to reassure yourself.

Eren was blatantly doubtful of your command, however, the squad wasn't having it. "Trust us! Go!" Petra reassured and he hesitantly began to escape.

You were struggling to untangle yourself from the branches, the wires of your gear stuck in between the leaves and sticks. As you were pulling yourself off from one of them, you witnessed as Levi's Squad gave their everything in trying to avenge their fallen comrades.

But that didn't last for long when the female caught on to their formation, obliterating and killing off **_every_**. ** _single_**. _ **member**_.

Eld was bitten to death.

Petra was stomped into a tree.

Oluo was kicked and squashed into the ground.

The tears couldn't stop themselves as they fell from your eyes, the feeling of utter devastation taking over you.

_You_ _just_ _watched your friends die in front of you and_ _your_ _helpless state did nothing to help them out._ That thought had your body slumping in defeat, the depressing sight having you caving and giving up on trying to break free.

As the shadow of your doom came close, you watched as the titan's giant hand came down at full speed on you, feeling the contact of her flesh and pain as you were slapped away into the deep end of the forest, darkness consuming you as you landed on the bark of a tree.

The last image you remembered seeing was Eren's pissed off expression as he transformed into his titan form, dedicated to taking down humanity's enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo, Levi squad! But wait, what happened to Reader-Chan? Did she survive such a brutal fall? And how the hell is Levi going to react? I guess you'll have to see what'll happen in the next- no shit, not the next chapter. In two! In two chapters. Hehe, I'm gonna drag this as much as I possibly can. 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing alright and I'll see you soon! Wash your hands and stay safe! Baiiii my lovelies!


	10. In the Reach of no Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo I'm back! This chapter is going to be Levi's point of view so prepare for his wrath. Muahahaha! Joking.

_**C H A P T E R T E N** _

**In the Reach of no Hand**

Levi was preparing himself to retreat to the commander, after the replenishment of his gas, when a familiar battle cry was emitted into the air. His muscles froze from the sudden noise and he could feel his eyes doubling their size in shock. _That voice. It couldn't..._

Following his gut feeling, he chose to instantly follow the sound from where it had come from, moving fast throughout the forest, completely dismissing his previous thought. He surpassed comrades, which laid lifeless on the ground, expressionless yet he failed to ignore the familiar figure hanging from its gear, its body lifeless as it balanced on its wire.

Gunther.

He gulped dry as his eyes landed on his corpse. Not finding the courage to remain and look at the body of his deceased soldier he moved along, feeling his mind going blank as he passed more of his fallen heroes.

Eld, Oluo, Petra.

He came to an abrupt stop over her leaning body, her lifeless eyes staring right back at his. The wind blew her hair away from her face and showing the clear death written on her. It seemed as if such action was mocking him.

He looked at her, the sudden feel of remorse clouding him. It was too painful to dwell on the fact that he had just lost his whole squad while he wasn't even there to try and protect them. He attempted to become impassive over their demises.

So with hooded eyes, Levi turned his head the other way, escaping the scene silently. But as he began moving deeper into the forest he reminded to himself that there was one more body he had yet not found. _Had she managed to survive such tragedy? Was she with Eren_ _in_ _this_ _very moment?_

As those thoughts submerged themselves into his mind he discovered Eren's steaming titan remains. Taking into account the terrain, it was clear that a fight had taken place and that the boy had not been deemed victorious.

While inspecting his finding he suddenly found himself flinching at the sound of a girl's yelling. Looking down to inspect the titan's body he traced his eyes over the teeth marks over what used to be a nape. The Female Titan had bitten him right off, most likely eating him in the process.

"Tsk." That was certainly not what he had wanted to come out of this expedition. Unsheathing his blades he followed the loud noise and faded footsteps, the wind blowing away his bubbling anger and setting his self control into action. He hadn't expected for someone to have gone searching for Eren.

Finally finding his objective, he witnessed as a black headed girl was just about to attack with blad swords so instinctively he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She released a surprised gasp at his actions and she looked up to stare at him speechless.

"I'm with you, just don't act recklessly."

They slowed down their movements, letting the titan take the lead and keep some distance away from them. "It doesn't seem to be in too good of a shape." He concluded aloud for the girl to hear. Continuing with that pace, they followed it suit. "I saw the remains from the battle. Is he dead?"

A small growl was emitted from her and Levi turned to look at her wrath filtered face. "He's alive! I believe that the titan has intelligence. She wanted to get to Eren." She narrowed her eyes. "She just put him in her mouth, he wasn't eaten."

"I hope you're right." He muttered, focusing on the target. "This wouldn't have happened if you had done your part and actually protected Eren!" She barked out which had Levi turn and inspect her closely. A part of him knew that she was right, however, he did not have the time and energy to think of his past mistakes.

Suddenly a flashback from Eren's trial came back to him and he squinted his eyes at her slightly.

"I remember you... you're Eren's friend right? I saw you in court." She remained silent. "I see."

He could tell that she would do anything to get Eren back so he would use her strength to his advantage. However, he realized how powerful that titan was so he wasn't going to attack it. It was too risky.

"Don't think about killing the Female. Our objective is to retrieve Eren." He narrowed his eyes.

"How many of us has she killed?" He heard her question. A sigh escaped him, not wanting to even imagine the loss of this expedition. "As long as she has the ability to harden her skin, taking revenge is impossible. Trust me."

He had to make sure that she wouldn't make any reckless motion while operating Eren's rescue. It was clear that she wanted to avenge her friends and soldiers, but they couldn't execute such action then. "We'll bet everything on the chance that Eren is still alive. In that case, we have to rescue that brat before it escapes the forest." He clutched his swords in preparation.

"Distract it. I'll slash."

With that order the girl shot through the forest, zipping in front of the titan. Taking advantage of the titan's eyes focusing on her he flew behind it, the sound of his gear causing it to turn its head.

As soon as it spotted him it threw its gigantic arm towards him, which only helped him in reaching closer to it. He landed on its palm and in a flash spinned across its arm, slashing its skin all the way up until he reached its shoulder.

He gave it a deadly glare and quickly jumped on its face, pushing the heels of his boots into its eyeballs. Having blinded it momentarily he moved down to the rest of its body, flying around it and digging his blades into its every muscle.

Not long after, it slumped against the bark of a tree, its body no more being able to support it. It quickly wrapped its arms around its nape, securing its weak spot.

Taking into account its weakness, he flew to its arms and slashed through its upper muscles in its shoulders, soon enough having its arms fall to its sides. Just as he was about to finish off with its jaw, to take out Eren, he witnessed the raven girl aiming for the nape.

He widened his eyes at her actions and instantly yelled at her: "NO!"

The titan rose its hand to hit the girl but Levi managed to push her away in time for her not to get hurt. Simultaneously he twisted his leg and felt a sharp pain flow through his veins. "Shit!"

He grit his teeth in an attempt to keep quiet and turned to the titan, cutting its jaws open. As its mouth fell wide open a saliva covered Eren came into view, proving the girl's theory right.

Not waiting any second longer Levi grabbed him and anchored himself on the furthest branch, flying away from the titan. "Let's go!"

"Eren!" The girl cried out in relief as soon as she saw him and Levi looked down at him, grimacing slightly at his slimy state. "He's alright. Alive though dirty."

Shaking his head he twisted his body to look at her. "Don't think about the titan, we're leaving." He could tell that she was still willing to go back. "Don't forget our objective. Or is satisfying your own selfish needs more important?" He turned back to focus in front of him. "Didn't we get your precious friend safe and sound?"

Not hearing her response he wanted to stare at her expression to understand what she was feeling but his eyes landed on the Female. He was stunned to find out that it was actually crying.

He had never heard of a titan tearing up before.

Thinking of that, your face came into mind, causing him to scoff in distress. _Was she still alive?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the reader alive? That's the main question, isn't it? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that you are all doing well. Your comments so far have never failed to make me smile, so keep posting your opinions cause I always want to read them! Stay safe and healthy! Baiiii my lovelies!


	11. The Experience of the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, we gonna find out what happened to our dear Reader! Let's jump straight into it then, cause I'm pretty sure you might be slightly curious about her state.

**_C H A P T E R E L E V E N_ **

** The Experience of the Aftermath **

  
By the time you had managed to wake up the sun had already set. You were lying under the big branch of a tree, the trunk being your only comfort as it somewhat rested your bruised back. Your eyes were slowly adjusting to your surroundings as you began to realize where you were and what had occurred hours before.

Tears began to well up in the corners of your eyes, beginning to quietly mourn for your fallen comrades.

Levi's Squad... was gone.

Brutally wiped out by the female titan. No mercy had been shown towards them as it swatted them out of its way as if they were just some mere flies.

They hadn't been just some flies though. With utter bravery, they had pursued their purpose in protecting Eren, but in the process lost their lives in the worst way someone could have ever died.

A small gasp escaped your parted lips as the thought of Eren came up. The last thing you remember seeing before you were thrown towards the deep end of the forest was your cadet transforming in an attempt to take the titan out. And then, everything went dark.

What had happened to Eren? Was he still alive?

With utter frustration, you grasped a hold of the root beside you, pulling yourself to sit up straight. _You_ were meant to be protecting him. It was _your_ duty as _his_ squad leader to keep him out of harm's way. And yet, you were the only one that had not sacrificed your all to do so.

Groaning loudly, you lifted yourself from off the ground, feeling your back cracking from the sudden movement and one of your legs catching on fire from a pain deep in your veins. "Shit..." How were you going to return to your group at such a poor state? An even more important question instantly followed, plaguing you as you held onto the wood. Anxiousness started to take over you. Where the Scouts even there to begin with?

You didn't know what to expect. After such a tragic failure that was Erwin's plan, if they did not succeed in capturing or killing the female titan, then they would have most likely not been hanging around any longer outside the walls.

Although such negative thoughts were troubling your stomach, you still held hope. Hope that they would still be stationed near the entrance of the forest, awaiting in agony to see whether any survivors would walk out unexpectedly. Hope that they would be waiting for _you_ to return.

So with the little strength you managed to muster, you broke off a thick enough branch to use as a walking-stick and began your long journey towards your objective: The exit.

Your manoeuvring gear was pretty much busted from your rough fall and had most likely lost a bunch of its particles. You weren't going to try it out even if it had been in perfect condition, since you wouldn't be able to use it with all of your injuries.

A part of you knew that you had broken most of your ribs and probably your left leg, but you were thanking the walls for letting you live yet another day. The darkness surrounding you calmed your worrying mind since you did not have to look out for any titans. You silently prayed that you would reach your destination before the sun would rise, a goal quite hard to achieve.

You hardly took a step while steadying your weight on the branch, your arm uncomfortably pressing onto the wood. Your cloak was still intact, tightly wrapped around you to keep your body warm throughout the cold night but you could feel the breeze touching your exposed knees through the huge bloodied rips of your uniform.

A shiver went down your spine from the feeling and you paused for a moment to regain your breath, as you had gotten tired by the whole walking process.

You looked up at the moon and calculated the amount of time you had left before the sun would rise and took into account the number seven. Seven more hours before hell would break loose and you would be a goner.

Your eyes couldn't even spot the opening from where you were. You still had a long way to go and it honestly scared you to death. Dragging yourself to keep moving, your pole bumped into something along the way and you looked down, with the help of the moonlight, you saw a horrifying sight.

Exactly at your feet laid a dismembered arm, the badge from its uniform still wrapped around it securely, as if mocking the body of its freedom.

You tried containing your whimpers at the sight and closed your eyes in reflex, gagging in the process once the smell reached your nose. Rotten flesh was not helping you focus on your goal, especially since you couldn't identify to who that arm had belonged to.

Throughout your journey you came across multiple body parts scattered carelessly on the ground, your tears running dry hours later since you already spilt what amount of hydration you had had left inside you. Your soft sobs were the only sound you could hear, accompanied by the crickets around you.

You were helpless. All alone, in the dark cold night, injured, tired, dehydrated and starving.

Your drooping eyes were beginning to lose faith in your attempt of getting out alive but as soon as you were starting to doubt your capability, you spotted a small light at the end of your tunnel. Smoke was chiming from the tall tops of the trees, signalling that someone had ignited a fire for whatever reason.

With a newly found hope, you picked up your pace as much as you could and followed your last resource for survival. Limping clumsily, you managed to slip and fall on your face more times than you could count but you didn't care about the way the mud was sticking on your skin.

You emitted a relieved cry as you spotted the crackling fire from behind some bushes, your red eyes stinging from not being able to release any tears.

Low conversation was taking place at the other side and you wanted to interfere, but just as you parted your lips to yell out for help, your throat croaked silently. You could barely mutter a sound anymore. Your voice had given up on you.

Not caring about your well being, you took a big shaky step and reached out to the bushes, pulling them apart to finally come into view and see-"Squad Leader!?"

Your squad. That was the first thing you saw as you pushed yourself towards them, a small relieved smile forming on your face out of pure exhaustion. "Guys-" All your cadets stood up from their seats around the fire and tackled you, crying out in relief:

"You're alive!" "We thought you were done for!" "Where were you?! We were worried sick!"

Everyone was holding a part of you to reassure themselves that you were, in fact, there and alive. Even Mikasa had left Eren's unconscious side to confirm that you were standing before them.

"I-..." You couldn't help it when a loud sob wailed out and you tightly hugged everyone close to you, finally being able to relax after your terrifying journey. "I'm so glad you're all okay..."

With reluctance, they all began to depart from you, wanting to make sure that you were alright. Jean and Sasha each wrapped an arm around you and guided you towards their camp, resting you down on a log. "Someone inform Commander Erwin! We need medical treatment asap!"

Armin nodded and ran towards the exterior of the camp, using his gear to zip himself up onto a tree's branch. "Here. Have some water, you must be dehydrated." Sasha helped you drink from a canteen of water, the refreshing liquid doing wonders to your soar throat.

Handing it back once it was almost empty your eyes landed on Eren's sleeping figure, his head bandaged and resting on top of Mikasa's cloak. You bit your lip at the sight and turned to look at Jean, wanting an explanation. Clearing your throat, you questioned: "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"Once you and Levi's squad were defeated Eren transformed and attacked the female titan. Honestly, he was fighting a losing battle." Jean seemed miserable as he narrated the previous events. "The female titan took out Eren later on in their battle and kidnapped his human form, trapping him in its jaws."

Your eyes widened like pans and you swiftly turned your neck to look at Eren, your heartbeat thumping loudly in your ears. "Mikasa and Captain Levi went after it to retrieve him but because Mikasa was blinded by revenge, she tried taking it out. That strategy backfired and would have almost gotten her hurt if it wasn't for the Captain who saved her. But it came to the price of a sprained ankle."

The whole time Mikasa was silent, most likely feeling guilty about her foolish feelings. "So, the titan got away?" Sasha nodded at you. "The whole mission was a complete bust."

"I see..."

Silence filled the air, only the burning wood could be heard throughout the quiet atmosphere.

Only seconds later did a loud, obnoxious voice suddenly scream out your name, echoing throughout the forest. Soon after, mechanical gear interrupted your moment of peace. Hange landed on the dirt and sprinted towards you, falling on her knees in front of you. "Thank the walls you're alive! I only thought the worse when I couldn't find you!"

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes once again and you sniffed, taking hold of Hange's hands. "I thought so too..." you hugged it out with a soft pat on the back, letting go of yourself in the arms of one of the only people you trusted.

"Common, let's fix you up. In about three hours we have to start moving so we want you to at least be able to mount a horse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God, she made it! Everyone was so glad to know that she was alive, but where the hell is that Corporal? I guess we gonna find out next time and trust me, next time is quite the chapter.
> 
> So I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I ended up getting a sun stroke. Yep. I went to the beach yesterday morning with a few of my teammates, because we are competitive swimmers, and since we cannot swim in our pool, cause it's closed, our coach told us to go to the beach!
> 
> Now my chest hurts every time I breathe and my head can not stop aching. But I don't have a fever though! That's good. I'm much better than yesterday and that's why I posted the chapter today.
> 
> Anyway enough about me, I hope you are all doing okay, being responsible and shit, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment whatever you want and make sure to always be safe!
> 
> See you in the next chapter my lovelies!


	12. Murmurs of Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is going to be interesting. Let me just warn you that there are gonna be some feels in this chapter. Let's just see what's going to transpire, shall we?

**_C H A P T E R T W E L V E_ **

** Murmurs of Sweet Nothings **

An hour had passed ever since your return. All the cadets had settled down to sleep and regain their energy for their departure back to the walls, but you remained seated next to the fire, not being able to sleep under the stars.

Your eyes watched the crackling of the flames as they chipped the wood, slowly becoming ash and soon being swept by the soft breeze of the night. The journey into the unknown reminded you of the fate your comrades had just endured.

They were all gone. Dead.

You had not managed to save them, were not even able to _try_ and save them. Left helpless to watch as your friends were being killed and you being tangled in the wires of your _stupid_ gear!

Maybe you could have saved them. If you had only tried _harder_.

Rustling suddenly caught your attention, bursting you out of your thoughts, and you calmly rose your gaze from the fire and towards the sound. From next to you Levi emerged from the bushes, a makeshift crutch under his arm as he made his way to your side. "I guess the news is true. You really are alive."

His ankle was the part of his body that you noticed first and you furrowed your eyebrows, questioning silently his situation.

"Yeah... I guess I am." You murmured, watching as he struggled to sit beside you on the log, achieving his objective shortly after. "I didn't expect your injury to be this bad..."

He set his crutch to his side, made himself comfortable and soon turned around to face you. "Well, no one is indestructible."

You nodded at his words, in silent agreement, returning your gaze to the fire, the warmth radiating your face. The crickets, as well as the flames, were the only sounds interrupting the peaceful atmosphere, but that just calmed the situation furthermore. "I suppose you aren't asleep because you didn't drink your midnight tea?"

A small genuine smile cracked the corners of your lips, shaking your head with silent laughter. "You know me too well, Levi..." His gaze lingered on your form a few more seconds before trailing up to your eyes.

"I'm glad you're alive..." You heard him mutter under his breath, which honestly surprised you and made you snap your neck upwards.

"Seeing my squad lifeless, beaten, helpless... I only dreaded the worst-" There was a long pause after his words, yet he didn't break eye contact. "-when I couldn't find your body."

You were at a loss for words. Having your superior be relieved of your survival made your heart thump loud in your ears. However, your small moment of giddiness dulled as soon as the image of your dead subordinates came into mind.

"I could have saved them..." You whispered, your jaw clenching painfully as you felt the fresh tears in your eyes beginning to well up. "I had the ability but I didn't. If only my stupid gear hadn't gotten in-"

"You couldn't." He cut you off calmly, your pupils dilating as you processed his words. "Yes, I could! I could have at least tried but I -"

His sudden glare had your breath get stuck in your throat, drying up in the process. "That titan would have killed you even if you had given your damn best. It was an unpredictment. An unscheduled pawn in our plans. It appeared from nowhere and crushed almost all of our soldiers. Do you really believe that you could have prevented this disaster from taking place even if you had tried?"

You blinked, a tear rolling down your cheek which resulted in Levi sighing and pulling a clean handkerchief from out of his pocket. "Here..." He murmured, handing it to you. You just nodded your head in gratitude, not finding your voice to speak. With slow movements, you wiped the wetness from your eyes and tried composing yourself, taking deep breaths to calm your nerves.

His eyes never left you as you took your time to find the next words you were going to use. "It seems to me that-", you gulped the lump forming in your throat, "-even when I try my hardest... I never get to accomplish my goal." You said in a low voice, barely audible to the person beside you. "Even if I do whatever I can, I don't manage to save anyone in the end."

A palm cupped your shoulder softly, making you blink and look up to your superior's eyes. He was staring back with an emotion you couldn't seem to decipher. Something softer than usual, warmer and, in a way, reassuring.

"We don't always reach our objective when we've worked our hardest and tried our best..." He held his head high as he looked at you, his metallic orbs shining as he spoke. "Sometimes, we fail and that's human. But what we must do after failure is accept it and move on."

That moral didn't sound right. According to the world and your past experiences you had never been able to accomplish anything you tried hard for. It always ended with the same damn result.

Failure.

"You don't understand..." You pressed the handkerchief close to your lips, trying to contain the tears. "My whole life I've been working my ass off yet never do I feel as if I have achieved anything worth what I have risked for."

Your heart thumped madly against your ribcage, almost unbearably. You could feel your palms sweating with uneasiness as you expressed your troubles. It hadn't even occurred to you that you had begun to explain to him your deeply buried sentiments until then.

Too late to keep to yourself.

"I-I never get what I want. What I have given my all for. I have never won anything..." Your voice quieted down, losing its purpose to be heard. You were feeling so pathetic at that moment. So weak and alone.

"Now that I'm saying this out loud, I finally realize what a huge failure I am in life." You chuckled in self-pity, shutting your eyes to take a small breather. "I guess I'm not as useful as I thought of myself being."

The creaking of the wood underneath you echoed throughout the night and you looked back at your superior expectedly. He had slid closer to you, his hand resting on your shoulder in a loose grip.

"I have to disagree with you." He simply said, squeezing your shoulder. "If you really were a failure how did you join the Corps?" He tilted his head to the side, his hair following his movements. "How did you manage to obtain the most important qualification in the Region, protecting the brat from messing up?"

Your eyes blinked in surprise, rethinking his words in your mind. "And how are you still alive?" He breathed out the final statement, your throat hitching at his closeness.

His dead eyes were reflecting a seriousness you had never seen before. It was so demanding, so convincing which it actually caused you to flush in slight embarrassment.

Feeling flustered by his gaze, you tried looking away but he took a hold of your chin, keeping you in place. "I don't want you thinking of yourself this way as it is not true." His glare softened. "You are worth so much. You just haven't realized it yet."

A silent gasp escaped your lips once hearing his words and you swore you felt the heat rising up to your face. Something was starting to churn your stomach annoyingly, causing you to shyly look down once you escaped his grasp.

His fingers trailed down your arm until they reached your palm and he took a hold of it, your whole body freezing from the unexpected gesture.

The feeling of his hand holding yours made your beating heart flutter which instantly had you panic about the way you were reacting to his treatment.

But when he squeezed your hand and opened his mouth to say the following sentence, the realization of the reason why you were feeling that way finally struck you-:

"I am telling you this not only as your superior... but also as your friend."

-you were falling for Captain Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... the pining has officially begun! I was meant to drag the romantic feels a little more but I found this opportunity and took it. It is going to be some time until something REALLY happens though. I'm also going to try and make it quite dramatic and misunderstood so stay with me!
> 
> Anyway, let me know- was it too soon for Reader-Chan to start falling for the Cap or is this good enough? It does appear a little rushed to me since we haven't really seen much of a development between those two, but trust me when I say that there are going to be fluff scenes where only their relationship will be growing. Lmao, I just love writing about angst and fluff. So far this was my favourite chapter to write.
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and from now on I will be trying to post a little more frequently because school starts yet it's only going to be twice or thrice every week, meaning I'll have more time for writing. No promises, however! Bye, my lovelies!


	13. The Growth of a Grane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo back here again! Reader-Chan is acting pretty smitten about her lil' crush on our favourite Corporal. Let's see how everything's gonna escalate.

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N** _

** The Growth of a Grain **

You were talking with the other squad leaders in the mess hall, enjoying your dinner. It had been about a week after the failure that was the 57th expedition and everyone was slowly moving on. It hadn't been easy for anyone, yet they all had to keep a strong mindset if they wanted to keep going.

As for you, you had been lucky enough not to have been as injured as you had thought of yourself being. Mostly some bad-looking bruises, cuts and a few dislocated limbs had you restrained in the infirmary but you were back on track five days later.

While the leaders were talking about something irrelevant and non-important Levi approached your table. You all stopped what you were doing, focusing your attention on your superior. Your heart fluttered just a little bit faster at the sight of him.

You couldn't help but feel that way since you hadn't quite had the time to get used to the fact that you liked him yet. It was still quite unbelievable, for you to be falling for the captain. But you had to keep in mind that nothing could really escalate, not when you knew nothing about what he felt about you. So with a shake of your head, you paid close attention, watching as his lips mouthed words you just then began to listen to.

"-Erwin and I have been invited, so we will need some sort of 'protection'." He said, rolling his eyes as he quoted Erwin's exact words in a mocking manner. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to appear inside Stohess with no suspicion. Besides, you are all aware of the plan to capture the Female."

"So you are looking for volunteers to accompany you two to the Gala?" Mike questioned, everyone, turning to listen to Levi's response. He nodded his head. "We'll need at least two of you to come with us. The rest will be following the battle plan."

A sudden rush of adrenalin coursed through you at the mention of someone helping out. "I'll do it!" You rose your hand in the air, standing up from your seat. You realized only seconds later that you had startled everyone at your table, including yourself. Levi also seemed perplexed by your outburst but didn't question it, much to your relief.

"I'll go too," Nanaba spoke out, a little more civil-like than you. Nodding at the offers Levi eyed the both of you. "You'll be enough. We're leaving tonight so prepare what you need. You don't have to take too much." You and Nanaba saluted respectfully before he was off, leaving most likely for his office.

"I didn't know they were going to hold a Gala at Stohess," Hange spoke out, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "They're not really," Mike stated, leaning his chin against his linked hands. "It's a distraction. That way the Scouts will arrive at Stohess unsuspected by the female Titan."

You furrowed your eyebrows, finally sitting back in your seat. "So the civilians attending have no idea of the scheme?"

"I don't even think that the organizers know. Erwin suggested for it to happen." Understanding the whole plan, you could feel a piece of your heart sinking. All of the people in the district were going to be used as bait and from the looks of it, there was a high chance that lives would be sacrificed. What a twisted plan Erwin had plotted.

With a sigh, you pushed strands of your hair back from your face and leaned backwards in your chair.

You just hoped that no more innocent people had to be killed for the capturing of the Female Titan.

...

Arriving at Stohess sent a chill down your spine. Whoever you saw walking around peacefully made you regret your offer to tag along. However, you knew that this plan had to take place or else the Female Titan would forever roam freely in between innocent lives that could be slaughtered within seconds.

She had to be punished for her crimes.

"We are going to be stationed here for tonight. The Commander and Corporal were invited inside to greet the organizers and settle in the building." Nanaba explained, guiding her horse inside a stall. "We're sleeping here I assume?" You questioned, shutting the gate behind you.

"Yes. From the stables, we have a clear view of the entrance. This way we can make sure that no one unexpected enters." Agreeing with her way of thinking you began setting camp in front of the stables, lighting a small fire in the process for you to be kept warm.

Once sitting down next to the dancing flames you shared calm conversation with one another. Sometime later, however, you were simply looking out at the exit of the road, hearing the occasional chatter of passerby civilians.

"Hey," hearing your name being called you turned your head to look at Nanaba, humming for her to continue. "I was wondering where you came from. No one knows anything about your past and it has caused people to come up with a shit-ton of theories."

Becoming curious you decided you wanted to know some of the said theories. "Like?"

"Well some think that you came from the military police but most have scratched that possibility since you're too nice to be like them." You laughed at that, motioning for her to continue. "However, others believe that you came from the underground, just like Corporal Levi."

That caught your interest. "Levi is from the underground?" You blurted out, not quite believing it. "Yeah," Nanaba confirmed. "I am not aware of the details myself but I know that it had something to do with Erwin getting him out of there."

That was a situation you could fairly relate to. Your heartbeat increased its pace at the information received. Levi had a mutual past with you, meaning he knew what the feeling of being dragged out of a place was like. He connected with you on so many levels that it honestly had you almost smile at that moment.

"I'll let you know that I did not come from either the military or the underground. I was located in Sina however." You didn't want to spill too much about your past to anyone. "That's all I can say."

She nodded her head at you. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything more."

"Thanks..."

Almost a whole minute passed before you spoke again: "Common we should rest. I'll stay up for the time being and wake you when I feel tired."

Agreeing with that Nanaba laid down on her cloak, shutting her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

You brought your knees close to your chest, hugging them in a comforting manner. A memory from your time in Sina crossed your mind and you sighed as you thought about it, miserably.

...

_"Get up! What are you doing?"_

_The tears in your eyes couldn't help themselves as they fell, your lips forming a tight line as you held your pained cries._

" _I said get up!" The belt snapped down onto your back causing you to gasp and flinch out of instinct. It stung to move but you managed to get up shivering._

 _"Finally! I don't have all day." He through you a pair of_ gloves, crossing his arms over his chest. "Put these on. We're going out." He narrowed his eyes at you as you slowly wore them. "I don't want anyone to know what's underneath those clothes."

_..._

You brought your hands close to your chest, rubbing them in discomfort. Oh, what those hands had touched. You didn't even want to remember.

Looking up at the starlit sky you lost yourself in the pretty scenery, finding some comfort in the way they shone above you.

Maybe you could join them one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting... we just caught a glimpse of Reader's past. Doesn't seem too ideal. 
> 
> So, I have some good news! I am going to have a double update this week! Yayyy! That's why I am posting this chapter one day earlier. I just thought about the next chapter and I am not too satisfied with it, as it has a cliffhanger. Yes, I am warning you about a cliffhanger. Anyway, I am uploading twice so you at least won't be able to hate me as much when I do leave you hanging. See? I'm smart when it comes to saving my ass.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it didn't have too much in it, but nevertheless I hope it was up to your standards. I'm going to be editing the second chapter now so we'll see whether I'll post it later on today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Stay safe and comment down below, bye my lovelies1


	14. Gone With the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day! I must say, I am proud of myself for posting twice.

**_C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N_ **

** Gone With the Wind **

"The Gala starts in an hour, so we want you stationed at the entrance," Erwin explained, his hands pinned to his back. You and Nanaba nodded at him, saluting in unison. Levi was standing beside Erwin, his usual bored face intact as he leaned against his crutch. His eyes were downcast, inspecting the dirt while the commander spoke.

"Anything you deem important I want it immediately reported to me. We will be with the rest of the higher-ups, close to the centre of the room."

"Understood sir," Nanaba said, relaxing her stance. "I hope our plan is crowned victorious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to retreat inside." With that said Erwin took off to the inside of the building, leaving the three of you outside.

"We should take our place upfront," Nanaba advised walking towards your designated spots. Just as you were about to walk off behind her your wrist was pulled backwards.

You stopped dead in your tracks, turning to meet the sharp gaze of your superior. "Sir-?"

"Watch your steps." He said bluntly, a seriousness taking over his expressionless face, your throat forming a lump, "I don't intend on losing _you_ too." Your heart fluttered at his words and just as you were about to question him he let go, turning around and following the commander's footsteps.

You blinked a couple of times, slowly processing the meaning of his words.

He didn't want to lose you. He actually _cared_ about you. That sent a heatwave up your cheeks, making you pinch your face.

Then a sad thought formed itself in your mind. He was probably afraid of being left alone. He had already lost so many comrades, so many close friends, it must have been hard for him to endure more pain.

His exterior is so cold, so stoic. That _must_ _be_ his coping mechanism to protect himself from feeling vulnerable and actually showing his true emotions to the world.

He's looked upon by so many people that he probably feels as if he cannot show any weakness. As humanity's strongest he most likely thinks that if he reveals any signs of disability then soldiers' last hope will be extinguished and no one will fight as willingly.

Levi is too important for this war.

He doesn't deserve to be alone, abandoned, however.

With newfound motivation, you advanced to your station and stood, looking straight ahead and keeping focused.

You were going to do your damn best at being a soldier.

You weren't going to disappoint Levi.

...

Lightning struck at the centre of town, making the ground quake. Both you and Nanaba looked at each other shocked before nodding and bolting inside the Gala.

It was go-time.

A band was playing music in the corner and everyone was dancing joyfully. It seemed as if no one had taken notice of the rumble. Looking around in desperation, you spotted some MPs sitting around a big rectangular table so you rushed towards it. There you spotted the commander discussing with someone from the police.

"Sir!" Nanaba called out, drawing attention to the both of you as the table grew silent. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows and motioned for you to report to him. "We believe we saw a transformation taking place close to the middle of town." You said, soon enough finding the corporal's bored face change into one of interest. "I think it is time for everyone to start evacu-"

You didn't have the time to finish your sentence because a loud crash from outside had everyone in the room scream, a massive arm falling right beside the windows. All superiors stood up from their seats abruptly, Erwin placing a hand on your shoulder. "Evacuate as many guests from the building as possible. Operate this from the back exit."

Saluting at him, you and Nanaba instantly separated from one another and began to guide panic-driven civilians out. It was a difficult procedure as most were too uncooperative and would not let anyone touch them. There were some too stuck up and would simply show themselves out, pushing others out of their way in an attempt to save themselves first.

"Please keep calm and form a line so everyone gets out and we finish this quicker," Nanaba yelled out, her voice barely audible in the sea of screams of terror. Another crash was heard, this time from the building across as it was stepped on by one of the titans. Turning to meet your blonde comrade you motioned for the door and then glanced down at your weapons, her probably noticing that you had some plan thought out.

With quick movements you both drew your swords out, walking towards the exit. "Everyone step back!" They all yelped once seeing the weapons pointed their way and instantly pulled back, hiding behind each other. "Form a line! I want everyone out as much as you do! Don't keep me waiting, do it!" You grit your teeth, pointing the sharp edge of one of your swords towards the civilians.

Not long after had they all scattered into a straight line, quickly each individual escaping from the building just as the ceiling was beginning to quake. You gasped, looking up and then snapping your head to the crowd. "Faster!" The people inside were shaking from fear but it was the only way to keep them moving so you continued with your pressuring.

Just as they were nearing to the final four the second floor dropped down onto the centre of the room, Eren's titan falling onto the building. Quickly ushering the last attendants you and Nanaba ran out, sprinting towards the commander who was standing next to an MP, his hands moving in frantic motions.

Looking around in an attempt to find Levi you were left clueless as you could not spot him. As you neared Erwin to ask about him you heard him demanding something from the policeman: "-inside! Levi is still in there!"

Your heart dropped to your stomach. Levi was still inside? But you made sure that you evacuated everyone.

Pushing people from out of your way you ran up to Erwin, grabbing the side of his suit. "What do you mean he's still in there?" Erwin looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows. "Levi didn't come out with us. He said that he would try to help get the rest out before it was too late. I didn't approve of that since he's still injured but he didn't listen."

"Are you sure he's not somewhere around here?"

"I am positive that he didn't exit. But now they are not letting me enter." Just as you were about to say something two more military police soldiers arrived and grasped both sides of Erwin. "You are to come with us." They muttered in frustration, guiding him away from the scene without his will.

Not being able to stop, Erwin turned to look at you with a determined gaze before giving out an order: "Get him out of there soldier!"

With a final glance, you nodded your head reassuringly before turning around and sprinting to the destroyed entrance.

You were going to save him. There was no way you were letting him die. Not on your watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is showing quite some 'over-protective boyfriend' vibes, wonder what that was all about... and OoOoOf Levi is in some deep shit. Is Reader-Chan capable of saving him? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Lmao, I told you, I am not too satisfied with the ending of this chapter, however, I did not want to get into the Levi-rescue-mission this early in the game. So you'll have to wait until next week. Sorry bout that!
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank you all for 39 kudos! Like wow, we are off to a great start! You have been wonderful so far and every comment is always so great to read. I always comment back, so if you have any questions or anything you want to say, know that I will post a response when I see it! Don't get too freaked out if I respond a second later hehe.
> 
> Hope you are all doing alright, are staying safe and are still having fun despite our current situation. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be seeing you next week. Bye, my lovelies!


	15. The Light in Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, how's it going fam?
> 
> This chapter, to me at least, seems a little shorter than usual. It's probably because there isn't too much going on, but anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**C _H A P T E R F I F T E E N_**

** The Light in Ruins **

Wooden planks from the ceiling had barricaded your first steps and you had to push them off from out of your path to fit through. Squeezing inside you looked around the corrupted building and were surprised to see that almost all walls were still intact. The roof had fallen through the floorboards, however, creating multiple holes and piles of debris. 

You had to push to the side many obstacles to arrive at the centre, the place where Levi had last been seen. "Levi?" You called out, walking cautiously as not to fall through any pits. "Levi?" You felt a shiver run up your spine as the only sound you could hear were the two titans fighting in the distance. You were afraid that if you didn't hurry up and find Levi soon the titans would come back again and end both of your lives.

Picking up your pace you began to lift planks from off one another, looking under every pile and calling out his name. "Can you hear me?" Just as you were picking up a quite heavy set of wooden doors the ground shook violently, causing you to lose your balance and the doors to smash on top of your fallen legs.

"Son of a-" You gasped out and quickly pushed off you the wood, clutching your knees as they bled harshly. It was painful, the cuts created gushed out streams of blood, causing you to slightly panic. 

Just as you were beginning to pat your injuries with a cloth from your jacket a small sigh was heard from somewhere near you, which had you pausing your actions. 

You listened intently at the air around you, your eyes widening as you processed the sound that had reached your ears. "Levi?!" You dropped what you were holding immediately and completely ignored the pain in your kneecaps, frantically looking around. For a moment you decided to stay completely still, trying to hear any other reaction. Feeling hopeless as you heard nothing more you steadily turned around for only to gasp aloud.

Levi's hand was reaching out from under a pile of wood you hadn't checked yet, ever so slowly. "Levi!" You fell onto your bruising knees unconsciously, hissing as you realized your dumb action but dismissed the pain. You quickly started to take the heavy planks off of him, only minutes later finding his crushed body underneath. He was barely awake, his eyes half-lidded as he tried not to fall into insensibility. 

Lifting the final piece off and throwing it somewhere non-important to you, you gently placed your palm on his cheek, stroking it softly in a comforting manner. "Don't worry... I got you, Levi." His pained gaze flicked up at your face, slightly relaxing. His lips parted as he let out silent ragged breaths. "Thanks... brat."

Carefully you wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him up with you. He grunted as you did so, you muttering a small apology once you had him standing, his arm draped over your shoulders to support himself. "Let's get out of here." Just as you were trying to make your first steps towards your objective, your buckled legs not helping any way, loud thumps suddenly rumbled the ground, causing you to widen your eyes in horror. "No..." 

Out of panic you tried moving faster to the exit, while at the same time attempting not to hurt you nor Levi furthermore. But as you were doing so the shaking became too unbearable for your poor legs, ending with you falling over and slamming onto the wood, scathing your skin in multiple places. You felt a scream building at the back of your throat as many splinters pierced through your already burning wounds. 

Levi winced as he fell on top of you, his body, as soon as it did, going limp. "Shit..." You breathed out pathetically, carefully taking a hold of his unconscious body and quakily lifting him. Just then, you felt the air hit your skin and it was as if salt was being rubbed into your injuries. Tears welled up in your eyes but you bit your lip to keep yourself from giving up.

A wall near you began to crack loudly and you took it as a sign to keep going. You groaned while dragging not only your numb legs but the extra weight of your corporal. You were being put at the test at that moment. You had to save two lives all by yourself.

A shout of your name from outside the building caught your attention, recognizing the voice in a heartbeat. "Nanaba! I am here!" You croaked, coughing as dust particles floated in the air from yet another shake and you almost fell over from the force. "H-help!" 

"Did you find him!?" Her voice was slightly closer than before, most likely she was trying to find a way to get in. "Yeah..." Your voice cracked, your arms getting tired from carrying Levi for too long. "B-But he's fainted. I can't carry him much longer." A roar was released into the atmosphere suddenly causing a shiver to run up your spine.

"Try nearing the wall next to the window! I'll smash it open and get you both out of there." 

Taking a deep breath in you wrapped your arms around Levi in a tighter embrace, dragging his body with the utmost difficulty. His weight and your injuries were taking a toll on you, causing you to grit your teeth painfully while you tried to bare everything. "Common..."

The sound of glass shattering had you looking over your shoulder and relief flooded your whole system as you watched Nanaba and two other soldiers fighting their way inside. "H-Here!" You spoke out, gaining their attention in an instant. 

"We're coming!" One of the men reassured, their footsteps echoing throughout the room. "Thank God..." You whispered, your body slumping to the floor as it began to give up on you. Your arms and knees were hurting like a bitch and the fresh wounds you had created not long ago were stinging far worse than when they had firstly decorated your skin.

Shutting your eyes for a few seconds, you suddenly felt hands take Levi away from you and lift you off the ground as well, making you tilt your head to look up at your saviours. A ringing was taking over your eardrums, deafening you from any other sound. Such disability had your eyes water and a whimper to pass your lips but you just let yourself be taken.

Soon enough you couldn't take the feeling of your body being burned and fell into unconsciousness, a dreamless sleep sending you to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! Levi is saved! Lmao, I'm thinking over what I have to write next and tbh it's gonna be a roller coaster of emotions. Trust me when I say that shit is going to go down and I'm not too sure how great I'm gonna be at writing it.
> 
> Anyway let's not worry about that. Guys, did you freaking see the trailer for season 4?!?!? It was epic! Like, incredible! It looks so promising, I cannot wait until October. I'm, of course, a manga reader so I know what's bound to happen but holy cow I just have so high expectations right now. Mappa seemed to have done an amazing job with the trailer, let's just pray that they won't disappoint us with the season. I doubt it, honestly, I'm sure they are going to do an impeccable job! 
> 
> Alright I'm gonna start making the next chapter now because I'm quite nervous. I'm not too sure how exactly my plan is going to be set into motion but we'll see next week, I suppose.
> 
> Thank you so much for 40+ Kudos and the reads! Comment whatever you want! Bye my lovelies, stay safe!!!


	16. Secrets Bypassing the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... what do we have here? Another chapter of course! This is going to be the start of a very interesting arch, hehe. Just read and maybe you'll understand what I'm referring to.

**_C H A P T E R S I X T E E N_ **

** Secrets Bypassing the Soul **

A blinding light woke you up and didn't let you go back to sleep so you tried draping your arm over your eyelids but found yourself not able to do such action. With a small groan of annoyance, you opened your eyes and took in the brightness of the room. "What in the hell?"

From the looks of it, you were in one of the rooms in the infirmary, currently laying on a bed covered with heavy blankets. Attempting to sit up you hissed as you pulled your legs, feeling an unfamiliar material surrounding them. They were most likely wraps.

The room was empty, a big window being your only source of light. You could tell it was around midday, probably nearing lunchtime. You looked down at yourself and checked the injuries you remembered getting from your rescue mission and were surprised to see that apart from your knees you only had some minor scratches and bruises.

As you were about to take off the wrap around your leg to check the damage there was a knock on the already wide-open door, signalling you that someone was at the entrance. You looked up and smiled in relief once you saw Eren with a tray in his hands, some bread and a cup of water on it. It's a good sign that Eren's here, it only meant that the plan was executed successfully.

"Squad Leader you are finally awake! I was worried you wouldn't be coming around." He waited for you to give him some sort of permission to near you and you waved at him. "Really now? Do you think I would let you guys live without me? You can't get rid of me that easily, you know."

He placed the tray in your lap then sat in the chair beside you, remaining quiet. You craned your neck to meet his eyes, your body soon relaxing. "I'm glad to see you Eren. I suppose everyone else is alright too?" At your question, he gave a curt nod as his eyes wandered over to your injuries. "How long was I out for?"

"About three days. A lot has happened since when you fell unconscious. Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hange will have to inform you of everything." You nodded at his words, picking a small piece of bread in between your fingers. "How is Levi doing?"

He averted his gaze down at his hands and sighed softly. "The corporal hasn't woken up yet. I am not aware of what injuries he has but I do know that he's in a far worse condition than you are." You bit onto your bread silently, thinking of Levi worryingly. _Eren could say that again..._ "Could you call a nurse to check on me Eren? I think they should know that I'm awake."

He stood up abruptly, saluting at you before running off. You rolled your eyes affectionately at his behaviour. He would never let it go.

Your eyes soon wandered to the window and you looked outside to stare at the sunbathing trees. _What a nice day..._ As you were falling deep into your thoughts footsteps burst your bubble and you looked at the door to find a nurse and Hange entering. "How are you feeling?" Hange walked to your side, cradling your arm as she sat down where Eren had once been. "I feel okay. My knees are a bit burning but overall I could have been worse."

The nurse as quietly as possible crept over and pulled up the covers, bringing with her a fresh wrap and some wet clothes to clean the wounds. "I heard about what you did for shorty. That was very brave of you..." You could feel your cheeks heating up from the compliment and smiled, squeezing Hange's hand. "It was my duty to save him. He is one of our last hopes, isn't he?"

The bloodied bandages on your knees were soon pulled off you and you slightly cringed as you took a peek of the deep wounds so you quickly diverted your attention back to your friend. "I was relieved to see Eren," you expressed with a small smile, "I guess we did capture the female Titan after all?"

At the mention of that Hange's bubbly demeanour faded, concerning you instantly. Something was wrong. "We did... but she crystallized her human form with a material we cannot break into. It seems like we have a prisoner that we cannot touch."

Hange chuckled dryly at the irony but that only had you frowning in disappointment. She must have used that hardening ability of hers to disclose herself. "Where is Annie now?"

The Squad Leader explained the details to you, letting you know that she was to be kept underground. That way if she broke out of her cage she wouldn't be able to transform and escape unnoticed.

"I see..." The nurse had left long before, the two women submerged into deep conversation. "So what now? What are we going to do?" Without being able to test on the Female Titan and try to find out more about your enemies' secrets, you were left with nothing but disappointment.

Hange sighed out and pushed over the bridge of her nose her glasses, keeping her fingers on them. "There's also something else that I haven't told you. It is really important and serious but Erwin instructed me not to tell you just yet. We will discuss this as soon as Levi wakes up, all together. That way we can get it over with altogether."

You nodded while processing the information, not quite satisfied with that. _What else had you missed?_ "Alright then." You focused your gaze on the wall across from you, then your eyes suddenly spotted something that made your previous sullen mood to dissolve. "Hey, Hange?" Said female hummed, indicating that she was listening. "Could you help me get to Levi's room?"

...

After about ten to fifteen minutes later, you had managed to stabilize yourself on the two crutches that had been delicately placed next to your door, Hange guiding you with her help to Levi's stay. She slid open the door and held it open for you to step inside, your eyes instantly landing on his pale white face.

A small gasp left your lips at the sight of his helpless state, his breathing lifting and lowering his chest in slow equal intervals. It was painful to be seeing him so out of character. You had never witnessed him so vulnerable. Not even when he had hurt his leg in the forest. "Well, I don't know why you wanted to stay in shorty's room, especially since he's not conscious and we can not poke some fun out of him. However-"

Hange stopped herself as she looked at you, who were looking at Levi with such sincerity and worry, it actually made her smile softly to herself in sympathy. She placed a palm on your shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "He's going to be alright. He just needs some time to rest and properly heal himself."

You remained quiet, your gaze not leaving Levi's face. The scientist let out a small sigh then pulled a chair next to his bed, drawing your attention. "At least make yourself comfortable while you're here, there's no reason for you to exhaust your weak state." Sitting down next to him felt better than laying in that lonely room you previously had occupied. It would have been even better if he was awake, of course.

"I'll go bring some papers I have to read and sign. That way you can keep me company while I do my boring duties." Hange received a tired smile and a nod from you before leaving to her office, a small worried frown creasing her features at your behaviour.

You stared at Levi's face with a brooding manner, your eyes soon trailing down his neck and shoulder, following his arm until it reached his palm. Unconsciously, you reached out to hold his limp hand in your own, rubbing soothing circles on his cold skin. _Oh, Levi... please wake up. I'd like to drink some tea together soon._

You felt yourself getting drowsy as time passed and soon you had your head resting on the mattress, Levi's hand still grasped in your own. It comforted you to know that he was going to be okay and holding him was a way of telling you that it was going to happen. 

A little while later you failed to witness Hange coming back into the room, surprised to find you so close to the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange... what are you thinking? Has your brain finally put all the pieces together? 
> 
> These next chapters are gonna have quite some heat... Whether it's angst, the feels or generally some deep shit. And the story is gonna stir a bit from the official Aot plot so bare with me for a few chapters. We'll be getting into Season 3 pretty soon.
> 
> Anyway, hope you are enjoying this story so far. I must tell you that I love the support you are giving me! Thank you so much! If you find anything wrong, maybe some spelling, generally any mistakes you think are worth mentioning or whatever you would like to comment, please let me know! It is always my goal to improve and have content that satisfies you! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! There's a possibility that I'll be updating more regularly since this is going to be my last school week before the summer break. Hehe, I am ready to write!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and I'll be posting the awaiting chapter next week, so prepare cause I'm going to take you all for a wild ride!


	17. The Edge of the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter ain't got too much going on but trust me when I tell you that from here on it's getting interesting. Ha, hope you enjoy!

_**C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N** _

**The** **Edge of the Forest**

It had been three days since you had awoken from your small comma and you had not left Levi's side since. You slept beside him, ate whatever was brought to you and simply just stared either outside your window or at Levi's sleeping face. It had been hard for you but you felt obligated to stay with him, especially since your feelings for him only grew every passing day.

You were healing ever so slowly, the pain in your legs not as evident as it had been before. However, you still needed crutches for anywhere you went. You felt exhausted for not sleeping on an actual bed and even the nurses were advising you to rest properly, as it would speed up the healing process but you were having none of that.

And just like the day before you were slouched on your chair, your eyes trained on the outside world. You wondered what your cadets were doing and was theorizing what could have actually occurred during the battle with the Female Titan. Hange had yet to explain to you what had transpired and your curiosity was only being aroused.

A knock on the door burst you out of your bubble of thoughts and you turned your head to look at the entrance. "Heya! Any signs of shorty waking up?" Speak of the devil Hange stepped inside, stationing herself at the post of the bed. You just sighed in disappointment, shaking your head. "Nothing. He hasn't even moved an inch."

Hange could tell how upset you were and instead of frowning at you, she smiled widely, wanting to lift your mood. "How come you are so concerned over Levi? Oh, don't tell me that you are in love with him!" She neared you, poking your side in a teasing manner. Hange only had the best intentions at that moment, wanting nothing more but to make you react and laugh.

But what happened next took Hange completely by surprise.

Instead of immediately denying such assumption and slapping the scientist upsides her head, just like you always did when Hange said something ridiculous, you remained quiet and turned your head to the side, away from her view. "What? Aren't you going to deny that-"

She cut herself off as she saw the embarrassment written on your face and the way your arms wrapped around yourself in a comforting manner. Hange was left dumbfounded, trying to understand why you were acting that way. That was until she put two and two together and gasped loudly in realization, bringing her palms up to cup her face. "No..."

You finally buried your heating face in your palms, not believing what you had actually caused Hange to find out. A few moments later you felt hands prying your own away from your face and saw Hange kneeling down in front of you, smiling giddily. "You really do love shorty, don't you?"

At that you looked down to the floor, shaking your head in denial. "I'm not in love with him... I have just gained feelings for him." A warm smile melted on Hange's lips and she brought your chin up, so she could look at you straight in the eye. "Why are you shying away from me? There's no reason for you to be embarrassed. You like Levi! That's great!"

You averted her gaze and took Hange's hands off of you, sighing softly. "How long have you liked him for?" Oh, the scientist inside her was showing, wanting to gain as much information out of you as possible. "Well... I think I began to form a crush on him a few weeks after we had met, however, after the expedition's disaster did I realize how I feel."

"I see... but I don't quite understand what you see in him. No offence but he's just so... boring and grumpy all the time." It was your turn to smile, this time it was genuine. "He seemed as such when I first met him but as the days went by I began to see a completely different side of him. One that actually showed something every now and then."

You shrugged your shoulders. "We would often share deep conversation about anything and the way he handled every answer was... fascinating. He always knows exactly what to say. I really like how he stands his ground and believes in his own morals too." Hange was looking at you the whole time, waiting to hear more.

"He is also very caring towards his subordinates. He may not show it as much, but he really does care for everyone." A flashback of the night in the forest came back to you and you felt your heart flutter at the way he had made you feel. You turned to look at his unconscious face affectionately. "I also admire him to great lengths. He is so strong, being able to carry the deaths and consequences of his actions every day he survives while not displaying any emotion."

You exhaled softly from your nose and shut your eyes for a few moments. "He does everything in his power to save humanity. Levi deserves so much." Turning to Hange you let a small giggle escape your throat as you felt your eyes water. "I guess these are some of the reasons as to why I fell for him."

You didn't get to finish your laughing fit because Hange threw her arms around you, hugging you tightly. "Oh! You really do like him!" She whisper-yelled in your ear and you slightly winced as Hange pressed herself against your knees. "Hange... my injuries!"

"Oh right! Sorry about that." She quickly pulled away but her big grin was still evident on her. "You have to tell him all that! You have to confess to him once he wakes up!" You were baffled for a moment, furiously shaking your head in disapproval. "No way in hell will I confess to him! What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Hange jolted from her chair and threw her hands in the air. "I'll find out for you! I'm good at investigating. Why else would I be the best scientist?" She wiggled her eyebrows and that had you scowl at your friend. "No Hange don't you-"

"Will you two keep it down? I can't sleep with so much noise."

Both of you blinked at the sudden voice that interrupted your bickering and you instantly gasped. "Oh my God Levi! You're awake!" Hange jumped up and down in the room and poor Levi had to listen to her exciting movements. "I'm going to inform a nurse!"

And with that, she ran out of the room leaving you and Levi alone for a few minutes.

You smiled softly at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him groggily open his eyes. Oh, how you had missed those eyes of his. "How are you feeling?" You asked him gently, helping him sit upright on the bed. "To be honest, I feel like shit." That made you laugh.

He side-glanced at you before sighing. "How long have I been out?" You stared at his drowsy face as you answered. "About a week. Thank God you woke up because I was actually starting to get really worried." He rose an eyebrow at you and you slightly began to panic, feeling as if you had said something wrong. "You were worried?"

You relaxed once hearing his response and you nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course I was. You are very important to everyone. That's why we were all worried about you." He brought a hand up to his face and slowly rubbed his temple as if he was having a bad headache and he wanted to soothe it.

"Well, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." With that, you leaned a little closer to him and your knees caught his attention. "What happened to your legs?" You looked down at yourself. "Oh, this happened when I was getting you out of the building. They are healing so I'm going to be okay."

You witnessed him biting his lip as he stared at your injuries and after a few seconds looked up at you. "About you helping me-" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying because in the room came Hange and the commander, his stance revealing relief but also seriousness.

"I am glad you two have woken and are healing. I was concerned about your health." He spoke out nearing the bed Levi was laying on. "That is very kind of you. Now could you tell me what you are doing here? I've hardly ever seen you step foot in the infirmary." Levi replied, his stoic characteristics more evident than ever, the previous vulnerability disappearing in an instant.

Erwin nodded, clearing his throat. "I came here because we discovered some very shocking news about titans. More specifically the walls." At that both of you widened your eyes, looking at the commander expectedly. "What the fuck did we miss?" Levi muttered lowly and Hange just shook her head, frowning slightly.

"Oh, more than you can ever imagine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi Heichou is finally awake! Sleeping Beauty is up everybody! Good thing Levi was half-conscious when Reader and Hange were talking, am I right? Imagine if he had heard :O! Anyway, yeah, not too much is going on but I am planning the story right now and oof, I have a lot in store! Also, I have tons of imagines in mind and I can't wait to make those too. Idk for some reason, I feel as if I always do better with shorter stories than actual books.
> 
> Overall I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I will be posting the next chapter in a few days! Thanks for reading, bye my lovelies!!


	18. The Sea Meant for the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! So, I have made a Tumblr! If you're interested and want to know when I post anything, go check it out! I am writing Levi Imagines now along with the book (if you've noticed) so if you want to request one, feel free to send me an ask! Also, I'll be posting the new chapter of One Chance there as well! If you have any questions about the story just ask on the account! 
> 
> I'll be more than happy to write for you guys!  
> Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artchaik

**_C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N_ **

** The Sea Meant for the City **

Erwin and Hange sat themselves down on the two opposite chairs in the room and explained what had occurred once you and Levi were knocked out in Stohess.

Apparently you had missed a lot!

You had not expected for Annie to cage herself in an indestructible crystal and certainly were stunned when you were informed that the wall was packed with titans, as well as find out about Eren's whole kidnapping with the extra two titan-shifters and the connection a cadet had with the royal family.

Levi was silent the whole time while you attempted questioning the situation, only to receive no clear answers as your superiors shared their theories with you.

"However-" Hange had grit out, "-we seem to have someone that might just be able to answer to us. That might know things we don't." After elucidating furthermore, they let you know about the existence of the pastor and what they had speculated about him.

"So you're telling me that this bastard is aware of sacred information that could be vital for humanity?" Levi had finally come to the conclusion, snapping lowly as his hands gripped the bedsheets tightly. He was awfully expressive, showing his distress about the matter quite evidently.

Erwin, not wanting to deal with a worried Levi, answered to his question in thought. "Yes. But we will get to the bottom of this. He may not be finding himself ready to talk, however, we will make him." That wasn't reassuring enough for the corporal. "In the meantime, I want you two to regain your ability to fight again. We need you back as soon as you're healed to deal with this situation."

Tension filled the air and Levi's tongue-clicking filled the silent room. "Yeah, we know the drill. I cannot wait until I get my hands on that excuse of a human." That made you gulp dryly, hearing the disgust dripping from his tone.

"We'll figure out what we'll do to him. Having that in mind we'll let you rest." Erwin stood up, bowing his head at you both before motioning for Hange to follow suit. She looked at you, "do you want me to take you to your room?"

You weren't particularly fond of such an invitation, as you wanted to talk with Levi since he was finally awake. As you were debating on whether you should accept or not, Levi's sharp voice cut your thoughts short. "Leave her here. I need to discuss something with her." He grumbled out, leaning his slouched back against the headboard. Hange sent a small glance at you, who nodded back at her, before sighing and leaving the room with the commander.

As they shut the door behind them, you turned to meet Levi's eyes halfway, as they seemed to pierce through you with fierce intensity. After a few more seconds of staring at each other, he broke the contact with the tilt of his head. "I wanted to talk to you about my rescue."

You blinked a couple of times, keeping silent to hear what he wanted to say.

He seemed to be collecting words, as his gaze was lost, somewhere in the depths of his mind. Finally, he emitted a small huff before taking a hold of one of your palms in his own, his eyes keeping their focus on your skin. "I want to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

A small smile formed on your lips at his gratitude. "There's no need for you to thank me. It was my duty as a-" He tugged at your wrist when you began to talk, cutting you off with a little gasp of surprise. "I didn't finish."

You gaped like a fish outside of the water as you processed what he had said. _He had more to say?_

"What you did that day was stupid as shit." He traced his thumb over your hand, creating a soothing motion. "To go inside a destroyed building, in search of a most likely unconscious if not dead comrade, while a literal battle was taking place right next to you, was pretty reckless of you." His eyes finally found yours, stormy grey showing some sort of disapproval towards you.

You felt your throat moving and couldn't help but shrink in your chair under the intensity of his gaze. "But-" He raised one finger in the air, his other hand still holding yours. "-I cannot lie when I say that I admire your bravery."

And with those words, his gaze softened, some sort of compassion being cascaded your way. It had your heart beating loudly, thumping wildly against your ribcage. Those gunmetal orbs of his could never fail to flutter butterflies in your stomach.

His beautiful eyes then cast themselves over your wrapped knees, losing their warmth as soon as they did so. "I feel guilty for having you injure yourself because of me. From what I can understand by Shitty Glasses' offer before means that you can't walk now. Or am I wrong?"

You slowly shook your head, your breathing hitching slightly at his voice. It was so deep, filled with only one recognizable emotion. Remorse.

He sighed through his nose, pulling away from you. Only at that moment had you realized how close you had been. You could have almost felt his breath on your cheek at your previous closeness and you longed to have him like that again.

You felt as if it was finally your time to speak, so you calmed your heartbeat. "It wasn't your fault. I believe that if you had known what would have happened you wouldn't have remained inside the building." He remained silent, his arms circling each other to cross over his chest.

"Besides, what happened is in the past now. We can't do anything about it. At least we're both alive." He glanced at you from the corner of his eye before slugging his shoulders. "I guess you're right." His response wasn't enough to satisfy you so with confidence pumping up you veins you lightly hit his arm, which caused his eyes to widen and look at you curiously. "When am I wrong?"

A throaty chuckle escaped him for only a few seconds, which had you melting in your seat. And what a beautiful sound you may add. Never had you heard him laugh before, almost like music to your ears. You would definitely keep that memory locked in your heart with your other precious moments with him.

God, were you smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH that happened! Oof, we starting to open up now... the next chapters are going to be quite something. Can't wait to see your reaction to them. 
> 
> I don't know, I think Levi would act all guilty if he ever caused such pain and/or injury to a soldier, especially if it was for his benefit. Is it too OOC? I hope it's not, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll try to post the next one a little sooner so we have two updates next week! Check out my Tumblr to request! Byeeee!


	19. The Birth of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! So I'm updating a little earlier so I can post the next chapter tomorrow! I did say that I will be trying to post double, didn't I? Ha! Hope you enjoy, cause we in some deep waters right now.

**_C H A P T E R N I N E T E E N_ **

** The Birth of Chaos **

It was night time when you and Levi had stopped talking to each other. You were escorted back to your infirmary quarters to get some sleep, on the way having Hange bombard you with questions about 'whether you had got some lovin'. It was annoying, to say the least, and you had to repeat yourself by reminding her that you would **not** be confessing any time soon.

Maybe even ever.

Laying on the mattress exhausted, you stared at the ceiling above you. It had been a week since Levi's somewhat heartwarming gratefulness, his straightforwardness, not something you had expected, to put it in simple words. You honestly loved how brutally honest he was, telling you exactly what he thought about your reckless action. With his method of communication, there was no room for misunderstandings. However, you were happy with the outcome.

As long as Levi was a few rooms away, breathing and awake, you didn't care about your own injuries as much.

Shutting your eyes as a final wave of tiredness crashed over you, you relaxed your mind and body before falling into oblivion. A deep sleep finding you soon enough.

...

_You knew this was a dream. It had to be a dream!_

_Because waking up back inside this small, traumatic, closet-room of yours was **not** the last thing you had seen before falling asleep. It was almost pitch black, the only source of light being the tiny _ _barred '_ _opening_ _'_ _in the corner_ _, letting some sort of fresh air enter the suffocating space._

_Hearing alarms going off in your head, in a panic, you began thrashing around to find any type of escape from in there. The chains cuffing your wrists, however, did not let you go too far, as they kept pulling you back to the wall you were chained to. Looking up at the ceiling above your head, you saw no way you could crawl out, the bars on the window being too thick to be bent._

_With a sharp inhale, you decided the only possible way to leave that rat hole was by calling out for help. And that was exactly what you did: "Help! Please, somebody! I'm being held captive!"_

_Your pleas were short-lived when the sound of heavy footsteps was heard from outside the door, having you stare at it horrifically. Your gut what telling you that whoever was nearing that door, was definitely not your saviour. You believed the feeling deep inside of you and quickly cowered to the small corner you woke up in, bringing your cold palms up to your face to silence yourself._

_Two booted legs stopped for a few seconds right in front of the entrance, uneasy silence taking over the atmosphere. Those seconds passed like hours, the terrifying thoughts of what that being outside was having you quiver lowly._

_Finally, the door was unlocked, pushed open and insight came an ugly, fat yet tall man, a cigarette burning in his mouth as he stepped inside. An annoyed look was cascading his face and as you focused on it he locked eyes with you and scowled. "Who told you to yell bitch? You're supposed to be a good and respectful daughter. Not a greedy little dumb shit."_

_He ever so slowly made his way towards you, your body curling in an even smaller ball as he crouched in front of you, his hands resting on his bent knees. With a final drag from his cigarette, he took it out from his mouth and stared at it, twirling it around in between his fingers. "We're going to go into town today. Make sure you behave this time..."_

_Peeking from under your folded arms, you were about to weakly nod your head in agreement but were stopped from such actions when the burning sensation of the cigarette's butt collided with your forearm. You hissed in pain, a few tears leaking from your eyes as you pulled on your restraints in a fruitless attempt to protect yourself._

_He pressed it further into your skin, the ash mercilessly rubbing against you in a torturous manner, causing you to whimper loudly and small sobs to escape from the back of your throat. After his barbarous actions on your poorly treated self, he pulled it away from you and you immediately brought your other arm to cradle its wounded twin._

_As you mourned your burnt skin and your cries quieted, you felt his dead gaze on you and you were forcefully tugged to stare back. "This was just a tiny slice of what will await you if you misbehave. Something far worse than just some burnt skin."_

_Letting go of your chin as if you were a disgusting mutant, he pushed himself upwards, towering over your tiny broken form. "In two minutes I'm coming back. Put these on while I'm gone. No funny business while I'm gone." With that said, he unlocked your wrists, threw you a bag filled with clothes before leaving and shutting the door tight._

_The sound of the door's lock turning had you gulp dryly as you stared down at the bag of clothes._

_You squinted your eyes, wrapping your arms around your knees as you began to softly cry. "Please... wake up. This can't be real. I've already been through this once. I don't want this again."_

A gasp escaped your lips and you threw your eyes open, your body jolting upwards as you looked around yourself. Pants had your chest rise and fall in rapid movements, your hands grasping the sheets underneath you.

Sheets.

Your head snapped in all directions, quickly taking in your surroundings. Finally, to confirm that what you had seen previous moments prior was indeed just your consciousness, you looked down at your arm, pulling up your sleeve to stare at your skin.

Apart from a small scratch created by Levi's rescue, nothing seemed to litter your hand. Exhaling loudly from relief, you placed a palm over your beating heart, calming yourself. You could feel how drenched you were, a thin layer of sweat covering your forehead, nape and back.

"The fuck did I just dream?" You whispered with a shiver, pushing your hair back from your eyes.

It had been so long since you had last had a nightmare of your past. The previous time you had _thought_ of your 'family', however, was when you had camped out with Nanaba, yet having your worse fears haunt you in your sleep must have been at least three years ago.

What on earth had actually triggered them now?

Shaking your head to clear your mind from going back to that horrific place you decided that you were not to sleep that night. If there was even the slightest possibility that you were to experience that again then you wouldn't find yourself sleeping _for a while_.

Grasping the crutch from beside your bed, you slipped on your footwear before standing up, guiding yourself to the dining hall.

A cup of tea would definitely bring some tranquillity to your restless self.

But, to your surprise (which shouldn't have been honestly), you found Levi sitting at your usual spot, his own cup of tea innocently placed in front of him. Just as you stepped inside the room your eyes met. "Levi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

You watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, him raising an eyebrow at your question. "Ditto." Was his simple response. Knowing you wouldn't be able to get out of that with an answer you chose to remain silent and made your way to the cupboards.

Once pouring yourself some herbal tea you slowly took a seat opposite him, placing your supporting stick on the bench beside you. The lit candle on the table provided enough light for you both to see each other, however, his next words had your body freezing in its place.

"Have you been crying?" _Shit._

He leaned closer to you, his eyes scrutinizing your face and most likely taking in the tear stains and red, puffy eyes. What excuse could you possibly use to escape the following conversation?

There was none you could give for your benefit so, with a deep breath, you responded to him: "I have. I woke up crying." Your voice was small, describing the way you felt perfectly. Small, helpless, _broken_.

You never thought you would be feeling that way ever again.

His arms dropped from his chest and placed themselves on the table, his beautiful orbs searching yours. "Did you have a nightmare?" His voice was unpredictably soft, and such gentleness couldn't bring yourself to lie to him. Why try when he would find out the truth one way or another?

You nodded at him, taking a small sip from your warm tea. "What was it about?" Gulping down the remaining liquid, you let your gaze linger on the porcelain cup in your grasp. Once feeling confident enough, you spoke out in a quiet voice. "My past."

Silence filled the mess hall, the only sound being the slight flicker of the candle. It seemed like hours were passing each second, the quietness of the room strangling you.

Finally, Levi cut the thick silence with his voice, his next words having you stare owlishly at him.

"Mind telling me about it?" You cleared your throat, blinking slowly. "My past?" He nodded at you and you traced your fingertips over the rim of the cup, looking straight into the flavoured water.

"It wasn't pleasant. I could have had a much better childhood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, we going to dive into Reader's past in the next chapter. Had to sit down for a bit to think about it. 
> 
> Anyway make sure to check out my Tumblr cause I post there! Yeah, I am receiving asks if anyone is interested in requesting a one-shot with our Corporal! I'm kind of running out of ideas to write about so I need some help. Also, I'm always going to be posting the update of a book on Tumblr, from now on, and if you want to talk about something feel free to message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading! We're over the 60 Kudo bar and I feel so happy! Ayyyeee! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artchaik


	20. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh we're in the twenties!! Even so, we still have a long way to go. I would like to say that we're halfway but even then I don't think we'll be done. I believe it's more of a third. Like, yeah... there's still a lot I have in store.

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y_ **

** The Dark Side of the Moon **

"I was an orphan", you began, "had been since the age of four. I don't remember anything about my birth parents. I just know that they died in an accident of some sort." You laced your fingers together on the table, leaning against it. "I had been inducted into an orphanage until the age of six..." You paused for a few seconds.

"Until a married couple adopted me."

You glanced up to look at his expression, but he only seemed to be focused on you, no emotion visible. "May I add, the important information, that all this is happening in Sina." Something changed in his eyes, a small frown forming on his lips. "Yeah... I know."

"At first when they had welcomed me into their home, everything seemed normal. Finally, it seemed, I would be able to be a part of a real family." The scene played clearly in your head, the interior of their beautiful home reminding you how misjudged facades can be. "But as soon as we were all behind closed doors, everything changed."

You fought back the tremble in your voice, not wanting to show how badly memories of your past affected you. "A week after I had been adopted I could feel the atmosphere slowly dulling, becoming colder as each day went by. And for a six-year-old, to realize such things says a lot."

Levi stretched his fingers on the table, silently tapping the surface and you watched him while trying to calm yourself from losing control over your feelings. "Their smiles towards me became smaller and smaller, their eyes sending glares my way every time I saw them walk past me. Thankfully they had given me my own room so I could hide away in there whenever I felt uncomfortable."

You shrugged your shoulders and pushed the heels of your palms on the table. "But that didn't last for too long. Since my room didn't have a lock on the door whoever wanted to invite themselves inside were welcomed to do so. And apparently it was a very pleasant invitation for my drunk guardian-"

Levi butted in your storytelling, his voice cutting you off. "He raped you?" His eyes were searching for the answer in yours. He had slightly curved his spine to stare at you, his lips forming a tight thin line. You blinked your widened eyes a few times, biting your bottom lip at his words then shaking your head unsurely. "Not really..."

"When he barged into my room, all dizzy and stinky from alcohol, he left the door wide open and slowly made his way towards me. It was terrifying to see him act so sluggishly, his steps big yet wobbly as he neared me." You felt your spine tingling. "I was curled up in a small ball in the corner of my small twin-sized bed, my whole body shaking as I whimpered."

"He was cursing the whole time, finally staring down at me with his red, drowsy eyes. Without any reason at all, he grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to fall on the floor and dragged me all the way down to the first floor where he stopped in front of a small closet door. There, he opened it and kicked me inside, my back slamming against the hard and cold wall. I remember vividly when I looked back at the opening, my teary eyes almost blocking my view of his dishevelled form when he 'explained' the reason why he was treating me that way."

You had to hold the cup in your hands to contain the frustration you felt, or else you would snap. "He said, 'Since you live under my roof, you obey my rules. And because I fucking gave you a house, food and clothes you will be obeying my every order. I will treat you as I please and you are not to have any say in anything. It's your choice whether you will listen or not, but you are to be punished if you don't listen to me.' What a pathetic excuse of a human he was."

Your eyes were watering by the time you had stopped, your chest rising and falling in rapid intervals. Just having those memories come back to you was enough to piss you off.

"What do you expect from someone from Sina?" Levi's growling voice had your head rising to meet his stare, the darkness in them not going unnoticed by you. "Those pigs are good for nothing. They just think of themselves and just want instant gratification by using others. Your treatment is an example of what monsters they really are. Not even titans would be as merciless as them. At least they end your suffering instantly!"

He seemed just as pissed as you, maybe even more. His reaction was causing your heart to flutter, the way he showed his concern had you calming down. "Well, that's not even the worse thing they did to me." You muttered to yourself, twirling your fingers under the table.

"Once I had tried to escape from the house, I was probably around the age of fifteen but they caught me in the act. The punishment they gave me was severe and had me from then on chained to the wall so as not to try it again." You lowered your arms on your lap. "It took me around three years to finally leave that shit hole, leave them all behind."

"How did you escape?" You side glanced him a few times before sighing softly and letting the answer pass your lips quietly. "I killed them." Levi didn't flinch at your sudden response, most likely expecting the outcome sooner or later. "They deserved to die a horrible death. After they had caused me so much pain, so much misery. And for nothing! I must have stabbed them at least forty times each before stealing their most prized possessions and making a run for it."

He nodded at you sceptically, his eyebrows furrowing. "And you were what, eighteen? How the hell were you able to survive in Sina so young and alone?" You locked eyes with him, bringing your arms on the table. "I sold whatever I had taken with me to the black market. There I created a few types of friendships and ended up in some kind of a thug group."

A tear rolled down your cheek at the mention of your past habits and you quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of your nightshirt, hiding your face from Levi's eyes. "I was twenty one when the wall had first been breached. That was around the time when I began to do the dirty work for our group. I stole a lot, killed many on my missions and even had to torture lives to tell me where I would find certain possessions. Of course, I only agreed on doing such duties when the ones I ended were guilty of something."

Your tea was by that moment long cold, the cup almost full to the brim yet you couldn't find yourself to drink anymore. "I heard that you came from the military brigade. Was that a coverup?" You grimaced at his question. "It's a half-lie."

He tilted his head at that. "One of the people in our group had me inserted into the military for another mission of ours. My objective was to assassinate an MP member. I don't remember the name but I was ordered to eliminate him since he somehow knew about us and was going to report us. But that plan backfired."

You locked your eyes together and a small grin planted itself on your lips. "I suppose the Commander hasn't informed you of how I really ended up in the Scouts. Am I right?" You noticed how he hesitated to reply, the first time you had ever witnessed the man not giving an instant answer. "He mentioned that you did not want anyone knowing because of your image."

Your head bobbed up and down as a response. "It was because of our target. He had our whole plan figured out so he contacted Erwin to collect us since the military police could not, or more likely couldn't bother." You chuckled dryly. "All this occurred a year ago. I had been enrolled in the police for three months already when I was informed that my target was to be escorted outside the walls. Of course, that would never happen. It was an obvious trap."

Levi leaned his chin on top of his palm. "Why the fuck would they say that? No MP would ever be brave enough venture outside." You nodded, agreeing completely with him. "It was a way to lure his assassin to try and reach him. For some reason, I was naive enough to believe that he would actually do that. To me, it seemed the perfect opportunity to strike."

You shook your head and found yourself laughing again, this time pity being recognized in your tone. "Of course I was the only one that had offered to accompany him to his trip when they requested assistance. I should have realized what was going on. Why wasn't anyone else offering themselves? Well, I was about to find out."

"As soon as we had left the walls on horseback, the target supposedly in the covered cart in front of me and two other soldiers besides it for protection. We were suddenly surrounded by five hooded figures. I think you can guess who those were."

Levi's eyes shown with some sort of recognition. "Erwin..." You smiled slightly at his correct answer. "He was there to arrest me. Take me into the Scouts' custody." You shook your head. "At first I had put up a fight. Trying to get away from experienced soldiers on titan territory wasn't very smart of me. But when I had been restrained onto the ground with Erwin towering over me, I knew I was defeated."

A real smile curled up your lips, however, surprising Levi. "I thought I was done for. After all, I had committed multiple crimes, killed so many. But what Erwin offered me was beyond what I had ever imagined. He offered me freedom." Your throat began to itch slightly, closing up. "He said that I had to repay everything I had done. And what better way than to dedicate myself to the greater good of humanity? By sacrificing myself for a better tomorrow."

The tears were welling up in your eyes once again, this time not seeming to be leaving. "Of course I had no choice but to take his offer. I would have chosen it either way. Being here in the Corps is so much more than I could have imagined I would ever have in life. I can sleep in my own bed, eat food normally, have friends and amazing soldiers around me. Although, some times I do lose them to titans."

Silence invaded the room once again, almost a whole minute passing as you let him process what you had just recited. "That's my life story... my darkest fears and adventurous. It-It was a tough life." You had never thought that you would be narrating your past to anyone, yet there you were, telling Levi all about it.

Taking into account his silence you looked up for only to see him staring right back at you, his expression soft, compassionate and sympathetic. His arm reached out over the table, taking yours into his and squeezing it softly. "I never thought you had been through so much. You are so strong. You honestly deserve the world for being able to survive all this. I admire you for that."

You were left agape, stunned and at a loss for words. Your heart pounded loudly against your ribcage, heat rising up to your face at his response. Regaining your composure soon enough, your shocked expression melted into a warm smile and you squeezed back, rubbing your thumb over his skin as two tears rolled down the sides of your face.

"Thank you, Levi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Like I've read so many tragic backstories of the Reader and at first, I didn't even want her to have one. Nevertheless, I was like 'how can I have a protagonist in an anime fanfiction without a sob-story as a background?'. Please let me know: was it too basic? I hope not hehe...
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for the support! I'll link my Tumblr if you want to request anything (I'll always be doing this, so get used to me being persistent).
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artchaik


	21. At the Dusk of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, this is going to be the start of a very complicated arc of the story so stay tuned ;)! I ain't very experienced with writing feelings and shit but bare with me. It going to get quite complex. Anyway, enjoy!

_**C H A P T E R T W E N T Y O N E** _

**At the Dusk of Dawn**

Levi had not expected the night to escalate so dreadfully. He had just gone to the dining hall for a cup of his favourite black tea and the means to relax. He knew you had been through a bad childhood but he had not been prepared to hear about your terrible treatment in Sina.

Fuck, he actually believed that you had had it much worse than him when growing up.

It was difficult to process it all since so much had been said that night. He honestly couldn't believe how you were still standing, so strong, with a smile on your face most of the time. You must be an emotional wreck on the inside, even if you hide it so well on the outside.

Perhaps you were used to the pain, were able to keep up the facade not to have anyone concerned. Your abusive 'parents' were able to achieve their goal to destroy your spirit but he could tell that you were capable enough to build it up again.

Of course, you had had your weak moments, he had witnessed your broken state a few times when the past overwhelmed you beyond your limits. You were obviously still fighting against your inner demons, memories becoming too much for you to bear. He felt quite useless while you were opening up to him, having no clue as what to do to comfort you.

He tried by taking into account your narrating, showing the way he felt whenever plausible. Your nightmares had ignited something inside him, reminding him of the time when he couldn't stop seeing in his dreams his lost comrades. It had been quite some time since he had had those said nightmares, thankfully. However, your talk had him thinking back to them, causing him to believe that the next time he found some sleep, a pleasant one would not await him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked outside the window, watching the sunrise, stretching and lighting the horizon over the dull training grounds. He had returned to his infirmary room after he had managed to convince you to try getting some more sleep, an hour before sunrise. As he gazed tiredly through the glass a knock on his door caused him to groan and lowly grant entrance to whoever was interrupting his tranquillity.

His nurse quickly stepped inside, a small rollable table being pushed towards him. "I have good news for you Corporal," she pulled out a roll of bandages, a small smile on her lips, "you are dismissed from the infirmary. You will only have to come by once every day to clean your wounds and change your wraps."

Those were good news indeed.

He nodded at her, letting her do what she had to do. Once she was finished he hopped off the bed before gathering what personal belongings he had had in the room.

It was finally time for him to head back to his personal quarters.

As he walked through the hallways, the sun just peeking from the windows, he began to wonder whether you had also been excused from the infirmary. He decided that as soon as he dropped off his stuff he would pay a visit to your room to check on you.

Following as planned, he took off in search of you, after he had left everything in his room, when all of a sudden loud footsteps echoed throughout the halls. He didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who the peace breaker was.

"For God's sake Hange I just got out from the infirmary. I don't want to be going back any time-" He didn't even get to finish his scolding when she took a hold of his jacket, dragging him down the opposite way he intended ongoing.

His eye twitched at her unexplained actions, a small growl emitting from the back of his throat. He didn't fight her, however. _Usually,_ when she 'abducted ' him from out of the blue she would have a good reason. He just hoped that this time that was the case.

They arrived at her office, the door shutting tightly behind them and causing Levi to lean against her desk once he was freed. "Hange... why the fuck did you bring me here?" He maintained a calm exterior as he spoke but in all honesty, did not want to be there and he was certain that she could read that off him.

The sound of a key locking the door filled the air, confusing Levi furthermore. The scientist didn't turn around to face him, causing him to click his tongue in annoyance and cross his arms over his chest. "Hange what is going on? Why are you acting so weird? More than usual that is..." She slowly spun around, meeting his glare halfway, their eyes locking in an intense stare for a good ten seconds before Levi's patience wore thin. "Well?"

Hange let a sigh leave her lips and she pushed her glasses over the bridge of her nose, breaking eye contact. "I need to tell you something." He quirked an eyebrow when he heard her mutter your name. "It's about her." At that his body stiffened from worry, looking at her expectedly. "What? Did something happen?" She shook her head, pushing herself away from the door and towards him.

"She's fine. She just doesn't have the guts to tell you something." What was she even on about? You had already told him every dark corner of your life. Unless there was more that you didn't want him to know about. "Well if she doesn't then I probably shouldn't find out about it. Especially from you." He straightened his posture, bumping his shoulder into Hange's for emphasis and made way for the exit.

He didn't have time for this.

Just as he was going to unlock it Hange jumped to his side and stole the key from the door in a panic. That he had not expected. "No! Don't go yet!" She screeched, flailing her arms above her head. "You need to know about it. You just-" "Cut to the point then!" He was getting pretty pissed off about her sudden behaviour. All he wanted was to just go and find you.

Silence floated in the air, something that actually had him concerned. Hange was never silent.

After what felt like hours to him she finally took a loud and deep inhale, looking him in the eye. "You and she have been spending a lot of time together." She began, earning a small, if not reluctant, nod. "I don't know if anyone told you but when she woke up she stayed in your room until you regained your consciousness." His eyes slightly bulged out of their sockets, his stomach flipping at her words.

You had?

"She never left your side. She sat in that uncomfortable chair beside you, sleeping with her head on your bed." Taking a step, she came closer. "She wanted you to heal. She wanted you to wake up more than anyone else in the whole Region." A sudden rush coursed through him and he tilted his head to stare at the ground. He felt so conflicted, so lost.

"Why?" He found himself asking, his fingers flexing next to his sides as if they would grasp the answer for him.

He had never been so clueless in his entire life. "Why did she want to see me awake so badly? I don't understand..."

Hange crouched down in front of him, her knee touching the floor he was staring at, causing him to look at her sincere covered face. "She has feelings for you shorty..."

And with that simple sentence, the whole world seemed to have stopped moving, as if time stood still in those few moments. You what...? That wasn't possible. You couldn't plausibly feel anything for him. No one should. There was no reason for anyone to be attracted to him.

"I know that you're in denial right now, but it's true!" He remained motionless. "She told me herself! She expressed all her feelings so beautifully, just moments before you woke up actually." He couldn't find himself to believe her. It seemed impossible. His mind could not let him fathom such information. She was just playing a sick joke.

"Bullshit," he murmured, his back hitting the surface of the door as he thought more into it.

You had indeed been spending more time with him than anyone else in the Scouts. He had also been the first one to hear about your past, as well as your traumas and fears. Maybe there was a small chance that what Hange was telling him was really the truth?

"What did she tell you?" He barked at her, some sort of strong emotion he could not recognize lacing his tone. He had to know what you thought of him. He just... had to!

Hange didn't seem affected by his way of words, in contrast, she just smiled at him.

"She admires you, a lot. She kept going on and on about how strong and brave you are, as well as how wise you can be." She chuckled after that, rolling her eyes happily. "I don't quite agree with her but everyone has their own opinion." His mouth felt dry, all of a sudden, and he had no idea what he could respond to that.

"She kept looking at you with such affection. I could tell she was in pain from just seeing you so out of character," Hange sighed, shaking her head, "she couldn't fathom the fact that you were unconscious."

Finally, after collecting his thoughts and wetting his lips, he blinked and muttered, as if reassuring himself. Your name left his mouth, "so she really does like me, huh?" 

Not a second later was a surprised gasp heard from behind the door, startling Levi from his trance. Both he and Hange faced the wooden entrance in bewilderment, and only when boots collided with the floor outside in a hurried attempt to escape the corridors did he realize what had just happened.

He brought his hand up to cover his face in utter disbelief, groaning angrily to himself.

"Ah, fucking hell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck. That just happened. Oh ho... Levi whatcha going to do now? Hange is a complete snitch. Haha, what do you think about the way he found out? Did you expect Hange to be the one to tell him? Let me know. Damn it was hard to write the way Levi was comprehending the information. I ain't good with this kind of thing, lmao.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! And for the kudos! We getting a lot now and I am so glad you are liking this story. I know it ain't something special so it brings me a lot of joy to see that people want to read more!
> 
> Make sure to visit my Tumblr and please! Request anything you would like to read about Levi cause I make imagines about him!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artchaik


	22. The Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, the tea is being spilt!!!! Hot, boiling, sizzling tea people! And someone ain't gonna be happy about it.

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T W O_**

** The Eye of the Storm **

A few hours earlier

The rapid knocking on the door had you groan tiredly, your eyes reluctantly squinting as you looked around your dark room. You could tell by the window that the sun had not even begun to rise to the sky, meaning it was around five in the morning.

It felt as if you hadn't slept at all. Which was the case since you had had that god awful nightmare from your past and had narrated to Levi your traumatic experiences. After that however he had sent you to bed, telling you that you needed the rest despite you not wanting to. You didn't disobey, however, knowing that he was right.

Yet someone was disturbing your resting and you had a faint guess as to who that could have been. "Hange... leave me the fuck alone." You mumbled, rolling to the other side of the small bed, tightening your grasp on the sheets covering your body. The person outside the room had taken your words as an invitation to come inside, the door sliding open and a candle lighting up the darkness.

You peeked from under your pillow and glared harshly at the shadow which was obviously Hange. "What the hell do you want? You're not allowed to be in here at this time anyway..." The scientist placed her candle on the nightstand next to you, sitting in the chair beside you. "I had been thinking about your feelings for Levi."

Another groan escaped you and you pushed yourself up with the help of your elbows to stare at your friend in annoyance. "Why were you thinking about that? And why now from all times at least?" The brunette took a hold of your hands in her own, an odd expression on her face. "You have to confess to shorty. It... it makes so much sense for the two of you to be together."

You scoffed and pulled your wrists away from Hange, crossing your arms over your chest. "You can't be serious. Hange I can't confess! I don't have a single clue as to what he feels about me. And I also don't want to be embarrassed if he doesn't return them. I will be so humiliated, I just don't want to ruin what I have with him. Our friendship is far more important than any chance to actually be with him."

If Levi ever found out, you wouldn't be able to live it down. What would he think? Would he be disgusted? In disbelief? Would he ever look at you the same way if he knew? You didn't want to risk anything. It was best to just let what you felt die down.

"But that's exactly why you should! Levi treats no one as well as you and we can all tell that he enjoys your company over anyone else's!" Hange was throwing her arms in the air, repeatedly flailing them in exasperated movements. "You are perfect for each other!"

You were not going to change your mind. And when you had your mind set on something you were almost always stubborn about it. With those thoughts you remained silent, staring daggers into your friend, who sighed defeated. "Jeez, you two are just the same. So dogged." Her eyes then lit up and she jumped in her seat. "Another reason as to why you two should be a couple!"

"Shut up!" The patience you were trying to control just couldn't take it any longer and you pointed your index finger to the door. "Get out!", you hissed. "I don't want to hear any other word from you about this subject." Hange batted her eyelashes frantically and she stood up, her lips forming a pout. "But you really-"

"Out!"

Grumbling could be heard from the female as she made her way out of the door, shutting it behind her. A loud exhale was pushed out your nostrils and you buried yourself under your covers, falling almost instantly back into your interrupted slumber.

Little did you know that the crazy scientist had something schemed and that your whole conversation just went up in flames.

...

"So now I can return to my quarters?" You were relieved to hear that you were being excused from the infirmary, a big smile on your lips. "Yes, you are. But I would suggest you keep the crutch with you, just in case you feel some sort of discomfort in your knees. Keep it in your room. You can walk normally now I suppose?"

The nurse watched as you prepared your belongings to return them to their rightful place. "Yes. I used it because I thought that without it I wouldn't be able to, but right now I am completely fine." 

"They had me informed that Shadis wants you to help the cadets out for a technique in a few hours. He will be waiting for you on the training grounds." Nodding, you shook hands and you, after expressing your gratitude, were out of the door, a faint: "Take care" sending you off.

You hummed happily as you made way for your quarters, the windows shining from rays of sunlight and onto you. It was a lovely and peaceful day. What better way to begin it with being discharged from the infirmary?

Stepping into your office you took a deep breath in and sighed. You had missed your small, private room, filled with silence and actually having a lock to prevent a crazy Hange from barging inside in the middle of the night. Putting your belongings into their right places, the thought of Levi and his organizing came into mind.

"Did Levi also come out?" You wondered aloud. Deciding to pay a visit to his own infirmary room after settling in, you quickly finished your chore before finding yourself in front of his room minutes later.

"Levi?" You knocked on his door, waiting to listen for a reply of some sort. Nothing came. Slowly you pushed the door open, looking inside to find no one occupying it. "He must have left." Looking around you saw nothing of his existing inside and the room already having been cleaned from his presence.

"Oh Squad Leader. Are you looking for Captain Levi?" A nurse spoke up from behind you and you turned around. "Yes, actually but I suppose he was excused?" She nodded her head, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. "He was. Around the same time as you were." She said, in a matter of fact voice. "I see..." So he must have been in his quarters then.

"Well thank you for your help." And with that said you took off to find Levi in his office which was on the opposite side of the building. After several minutes you finally found yourself in front of his door, your knuckles hitting the wood in a familiar pattern you had been using for the past days so he recognized it was you. No answer.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "Levi it's me. May I come inside?" Again, no response. Confusion began to rise as you had no idea where he could have gone, that was until you brightened up and thought of the kitchen. He must have gone for his morning cup of tea.

Skipping towards your objective you were caught by surprise and a little disappointment when he wasn't in there either. Where the hell was he?

Scratching your forehead in pure bewilderment, you slowly began to pace in the corridors, your footsteps careful as you strolled around. When you were passing by Hange's office you chose to ask her if she knew where he had fled off to.

As you were about to knock on the door your attention was drawn by a familiar voice, Hange's more specifically. "I don't quite agree but everyone has their own opinion." It seemed as if she was talking to someone, so you lowered your hand and decided that you should not disturb her.

Nonetheless, you picked up something just as you were about to head off into another direction, something you had not expected at all.

"So she really does like me, huh?"

It was Levi. It was Captain fucking Levi's voice behind that voice. And to your horror, he had said your name right after those words left his lips. Those dreaded words you had not wanted _him specifically_ to say. Hange had told him about your feelings.

Not controlling your next actions you let a gasp escape your lips, a sudden rush of adrenaline taking over your body. With no thought of knowing what you should do next, you moved your feet and fled off to wherever you thought you would be left alone. You pushed the doors forcefully out of your way and hid in a corner, crouching down to let silent sobs shake your body.

One of your worst nightmares had come to life.

Levi now finally knew of your feelings. And it was most likely the end of your friendship and the end of your only connection to a true companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe now you know how it all ended to this moment. Idk I thought it needed justification. Good ol' Hange has to learn how to keep to herself at times.
> 
> Anywho guys! I am in need of help! I need Levi Imagine requests! I have none and I need some. Like you can request whatever and I will write! Seriously I would love to create something for you guys! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my tumblr as I also post there as well now! If you want you can request there too but here is fine too!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week with another saucy chapter ;)
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	23. The Poisonous Ache of a Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, buckle up cause feels are on their way to take you on a ride~

_**C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T H R E E** _

**The Poisonous Ache of a Heart**

Hiding behind the last row of the library wasn't the brightest idea you had ever come up with. But when exposed to such a shock your mind couldn't really come up with any other/or better place. 

You just couldn't believe it. Had Hange really put her selfish fantasies over her friend's denial and strong feelings over the subject? What she had done was beyond limits. She had crossed the line. You were feeling betrayed.

You didn't know for how long you had been curled up in the corner, balling your eyes out but the moment you heard the door of the empty room screech open, you knew that you were doomed. The careful and calculated steps echoing and bouncing off the wooden walls had you guessing who it was.

And when you took a glimpse of the polished boots under the shelves of books only a few metres away you knew exactly who that was. Maybe if you curled in an even smaller fetus position he wouldn't see you but it was pointless when you heard him clearing his throat at the entrance of your only way out.

The tears couldn't seem to stop from falling as your eyes met those lifeless grey ones. A storm was raging on inside you and you couldn't stand the stern look he was giving you. Well not stern exactly, more like in a probing manner.

Levi called your name out in his formal manner, causing you to wince and turn away from him. "Is this true?" His voice slightly softened in tone at his question yet you remained quiet, trying to find the right words to respond to him. Having found nothing to say you kept your mouth sealed shut, avoiding his stare as much as you possibly could.

Loud clicking was heard on the wooden planks. "Is it?" He pressed on. Still not fazed by his interrogative voice you heard him sighing exasperatedly before feeling the tips of his fingers lifting up your chin, your eyes finally locking in a stare you could not avoid.

Your pupils dilated as you could practically feel your whole body shivering from fear. It was such a scary situation to be in. "Well?" His voice seemed to be trying to soothe you, most likely because of your form trembling under his gaze. Cold palms ran up your forearms ever so slowly, which caused you to snap your focus on the man in front of you.

"Why are you shaking?" He spoke up in a soothing voice, a glint of dullness in his eyes. Maybe even disappointment? "It's not that big a deal, you know." You blinked at his words, flabbergastment taking over. 

What?

"I-It's not?" You murmured in pure confusion, your breathing beginning to slow.

Levi scoffed at your response, all of a sudden all traces of gentleness disappearing as he let go of you in swift movements. He took a step back, creating space in between you. "I don't know what the fuck you heard but moving my ODM gear doesn't mean that I am mad at you." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes rolling back from annoyance.

"I-I what?" You weren't sure if you were hearing correctly. ODM gear? What was he going on about? Hadn't Hange told him of your feelings? "Next time, just let me know in advance. It's better hearing it from the source."

Somehow you felt as if his words held a much deeper meaning but you weren't going to give it any thought at that moment.

What he was saying wasn't making any sense. He heard him saying 'she likes me'. The fuck had that got to do with his gear?

Not knowing what to believe you slowly nodded your head, processing the fact that he had mentioned nothing considering your worries. Straightening his posture he rose an eyebrow at you as he stood up, making you shift in your spot. "Shouldn't you get going? I was informed that you had a training session with the cadets, something consisting Shadis?"

Rubbing the sleeves of your Scouting's jacket on your eyesockets you emitted a small sound of agreement from the back of your throat. "Yes... you're right _sir_. I was meant to meet him a while ago on training grounds. I will be off now."

With the turn of your heel, you paused your movements for a second to compose your inner roller coaster of emotions, before slowly walking away. The corridors of the building feeling so suffocating as you made your way towards the main hall.

Had he seriously not known? A huge weight began to lift from off your shoulders but that specific thought started to haunt you more. Had you misheard their conversation? You could have sworn that you heard Hange talking to Levi about the whole crushing-ordeal. Unless that had not been the case.

Your head began to pound from overthinking the situation. "I think I need to lie down." You leaned your back against the wall and shut your eyes tiredly. "Damn... all that crying made me feel so weak. I'm such a crybaby."

With a small sigh, you pushed yourself off the wall and as steadily as possible made your way towards your quarters, not before stopping by the fields to inform Shadis of your unwellness.

...

He doesn't know... He doesn't know...

Those words were the only occupants floating around in your mind as you prepared yourself for breakfast, the very next day. You fiddled with the buttons of your shirt, struggling to focus on the task at hand.

The night hadn't passed pleasantly since only after hours of endless flowing tears had you managed to surrender into restless oblivion. 

A frustrated groan left your tightly pressed lips and because of your rough movements, you managed to rip some of the buttons off. You threw your head back in defeat and mumbled low profanities before deciding on a plain _non_ -buttoned shirt for the day.

Staring at yourself through your wall's mirror you sighed at your reflection. You lifted the corners of your lips in an attempt to showcase a genuine smile, but it only seemed forced and unrealistic. Shaking your head, you closed your tired eyes for a brief moment before resuming to dressing.

Accomplishing on putting your articles of clothing on after several failed attempts, you took off towards the dining room before succeeding in losing your mind. 

"Good morning!" Hange's cheerfulness guided you towards their table and as you were mentally decapitating the said scientist for what she had caused you to feel the past hours you halted. Your eyes met with grey ones. 

The same grey eyes you so dreaded to look at.

Quickly breaking eye-contact you sat down beside your crazy _friend_ , in the seat furthest from Levi, and busied yourself with your bowl of oats. You tried disappearing into the background as the soldiers around the table talked about their day.

Luckily for you, you sat next to the most talkative person you had ever had the chance to meet, which for once benefited you as she distracted everyone from the quiet, introverted form beside her. 

Despite the ball of excitement screaming from your left, you couldn't suppress the feeling that someone was burning daggers through you. And you knew exactly who that someone was. The whole time you were sulking into yourself, you couldn't faze out the feeling of Levi's stare on you.

It was too much for you to bear.

Not being able to handle the pressure any longer you abruptly stood up from the table, startling everyone around it. All conversation was instantly silenced, the eyes of all your comrades focusing on you. Moblit called out your name, letting go of his utensil as concern laced his voice.

"Are you alright?"

Poor you couldn't focus on the blond in front of you. "I-..." You took a deep breath to calm your trembling form, which only then had you realise how terrible your mental state was. "I'm still not in such great shape after getting out of the infirmary. I'm going to visit it to see what's wrong."

Making your way out of the room, you could only listen to the hushed, worried voices of your friends, talking about your well being. You honestly felt bad for making them worry over you, but it wasn't like you could tell them what the problem was.

The only person you could really spill everything to was freaking Hange. 

Your walking came to a halt as the specific thought formed inside your head. You clenched your fists and began to grit your teeth. It was all Hange's fault! Because of her Levi found out of your feelings.

But at that moment his words came crashing back, all about his gear being moved.

_He doesn't know..._

Bullshit!

After a good crying fit and blaming yourself for acting stupid, you had come to the conclusion that he was talking bullshit.

He had most likely felt bad for you once you had been spotted crying in a corner of a library so pathetically and made up that lie instead of confronting you. Why else would he had gone looking after you so urgently? You weren't dumb enough not to see through his attempts.

Your eyes trailed up to stare out of the window, looking at the trees swaying lightly from the spring's breeze. What would have happened if he had confronted you? You could feel your face heating up at the thought, embarrassment the main emotion taking over you.

Would he have rejected you? Scolded you for gaining feelings in a warlike environment ---and more importantly because _he_ was the attraction? You let your eyes rest shut at the way you imagined that scene evolving. Or would he had confessed as well?

No. That idea was absurd. Of course, he didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't have acted that way if he also felt the same, right? It would have been a stupid approach.

Shaking your head with a small sigh escaping you, you twisted your body and resumed your walking. 

You were going to have a little 'talk' with Hange later on that day.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, Hange gonna get some ass-whooping! Haha, this is taking a little turn, isn't it? I'm trying to make Levi as close to the original as possible but it's so hard! I hope he ain't too different. So the next chapter is a little shorter than usual annddd since I have already written it I decided to post it today! Meaning double update! 
> 
> I just have to edit it a little and expect it a bit later, after this.
> 
> Btw, next week I'll be having my national swimming championships so I don't really know if I'll be able to update (partly why I want to do it a double update). Just a heads up so you don't wonder where the latest chapter is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this angsty, feely chapter and await the next one in a few hours!


	24. Dancing in the Rain

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F O U R_ **

** Dancing in the Rain **

One day prior

Levi sat down beside his window in hopes to catch the cadets training with their leader but found himself lost as he watched the trainees practising without you, just Shadis as per usual. 

"I swear Hange said that she was to showcase a new move today..." He rubbed the tip of his chin in thought, trying to come up with an explanation as to why you weren't there. 

A part of him could only worry himself, thinking that you had become so startled that you couldn't even fulfil your duties. Another part, however, was blaming himself because of your absence. He knew that you had listened to Hange telling him about your feelings. It must have been very infuriating for someone else to be telling him.

Your gasp was more than enough to confirm who had been eavesdropping their conversation. Damn. It. All. Why had the walls blessed him with such a fate? Of course, Hange could not have picked any other place or time to tell him. Not that she should have told him, anyway.

Shutting his eyes in irritation he clenched his hands into tight fists in an attempt to calm his irked self down. 

He had to find you and confront you about your feelings. He had to hear you say it, confirm it. It was still quite unrealistic to him.

Standing up from his seat he crossed the room to open the door and walk out. Where in the world could you had fled off to? He had tried knocking on your door for only to receive no response half an hour ago.

No one was occupying the dining hall either as well as the kitchen, sipping his favourite cup of tea. Meeting the verge of desperation he chose to turn to the last person he wanted to talk to. 

"She's not even in the kitchen?!" 

"Did I stutter? No, she is not. Where the hell could she have possibly gone?" Levi gritted his teeth in irritation as he gave Hange his usual bored look, although then it felt as if he was shooting daggers purposely towards her. "She could be in the library..." 

Ah yes, you enjoyed reading. Something he envied since he hardly found any time to do such activity. "It is one of her favourite places after all. We sometimes hang out together and talk about my experiments." He only scoffed at her words. "As if. You just force everything down her throat."

Hange remained silent at his remark, something which took him by surprise. But not letting that distract him he emitted a frustrated sigh from his nostrils and turned away from the scientist to find you.

He reached the library no sooner than three minutes. Nothing could have been heard from outside the room. Its usual silence filled the atmosphere which made him doubt the chances of you being inside. It was a public place after all. If you wanted to express your aggravation you would have most likely chosen a more private, if not, _secluded_ area.

Opening the doors casually, he slowly took in his surroundings as careful steps guided him towards the centre.

No one was there. All chairs were empty, not a single soul occupying the space between the bookshelves either. At least that was what he believed until a restrained sob cracked the silence of the room, proving him wrong.

He pivoted sixty degrees to his left and met the farthest bookcase, a shadow looming from behind it. At first, he wasn't sure if he should even bother to check on the person crying in the corner since he wasn't expecting it to be anyone of importance, but when he recognised whose crying that was he halted his footing.

You were crying? But why?

He was bewildered by the fact that at that moment you were feeling pain, balling your eyes out as quietly as you possibly could. It made no sense however. Weren't you supposed to be feeling anger? Hot boiling rage towards Hange?

Not sure what he was witnessing, he remained rooted in his spot in complete silence, listening to your failed attempts at keeping quiet while trying to process the situation he was currently in. But _why_...?

Then it suddenly clicked. You were reacting to _him_ finding out about your feelings, not about Hange's unkempt promise. Had you not wanted him to know that badly?

Hange's words came right back to him, the way she told him that you couldn't find the courage to tell him all made sense at that exact moment.

He made his way near the bookcase and stopped next to it, listening to you carefully and sighing in defeat. He chose to end your suffering by continuing his. He would have to confront you another time. The situation shouldn't have turned out like that but he didn't have any choice.

Hange was going to get what she deserved once everything was cleared out.

"Oi... what are you doing here?"

...

Levi watched you as you tiredly passed through the doors of the library with slow yet hesitant steps. Had you bought his little act? He had just thought of it on the spot. Well, you had to because he wasn't going to tell you that he knew of your feelings just yet and worsen everything.

Besides, after the way you had reacted... he couldn't possibly muster the courage himself...

to tell you about _his_ feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, finally we have Levi admit it. He likessss youuuu!


	25. A Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm back! The competitions went terribly and Covid had completely destroyed the sport of swimming! Anyway here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

_**C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F I V E  
  
** _

**A Silver Lining  
  
**

Rapid knocking could be heard from behind Hange's door and the said scientist stood up from her desk, swaying towards the noise.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming! Oh! What a pleasant-" Hange didn't even get to finish her greeting because you forcefully pushed her back in and locked the only way out in a hurry. The brown-headed female blinked in surprise as she stumbled onto her chair, sitting down on it clumsily.

"What's going on? Why are you-" You didn't let her end her worries because your palms gripped her shoulders and squeezed them tightly, a flame in your eyes making Hange shut herself up. "You are going to tell me exactly what you told Levi, you little piece of shit!"

The scientist could practically feel the frightening shivers crawling up her spine as your death glares could pierce through her. In all honesty, she found herself comparing the dark stares with the said raven. The glare could rival his with ease.

"Who the hell gave you the right to tell him of my _own_ and _private_ feelings?! Didn't I forbid you from ratting me out?" Hange brought her hands up in surrender, shrugging lightly while looking elsewhere. "Well... I-... you know. No one-"

You came up close to her face, gripping her shirt's collar tightly. "Thanks to you Levi is aware of something that he shouldn't be! He now is aware and d-doesn't..." Your fists began to shake violently when Hange brought her hand on top of yours, taking a hold of it in an attempt to calm you down.

"He was going to confront me and... and reject me but-"

"Wait what?! He came to confront you? When?" By that point you had completely abandoned your plan of scolding your friend and was beginning to showcase a new side of yourself you never thought you ever would. "He was going to but... he caught me crying over him finding out and made up a lame-ass excuse for looking for me."

Your throat tightened as tears leaked from the corners of your eyes. "He had most likely felt bad for me and did not lecture me about my stupid feelings!" Hange remained silent throughout the whole narration of the previous day's events. It was the first time, in the few months you had known Hange, that you had seen your subordinate so focused and concentrated.

She was listening so intently that it almost had you question her odd behaviour. Nevertheless, you were thankful for it.

"So you assume that he was going to deny and scold the way you are feeling about him?" The scientist was seeming to suppress a weird expression as she was talking, her eyes shining in a strange fashion. "Why else would he have gone after me?" A few stray tears rolled down your cheeks.

You were feeling hopeless in that very moment, so lost and exhausted. You had poured all your worries and despairs to Hange. What your tired body wanted you to do then was just go to bed and call it a day. But Hange had other plans.

"Are you sure that he was going to lecture you? Like, are you completely sure?" A vein began to form on your forehead from annoyance, a sigh escaping you as you rubbed your head. "Yes, Hange. As I told you three minutes ago, why would he have come after me if it wasn't for that reason?"

Not feeling like you could remain in the same room with the crazy woman any longer you made your way towards the door, unlocking it. Just as your hand was grazing the doorknob to get the hell out of there Hange abruptly stood up and pushed herself on to you, squeezing her palms on your shoulders with reassurance.

"I advise you to look a little closer to your surroundings. Some things are not always what they seem to be." She whispered in a hushed voice, her tone teasing yet meaningful.

Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, you were about to question the definition of her words when you were suddenly pushed out of the room, a wink following you out. "You should rest a bit before training. We don't want you fainting from exhaustion in the middle of the field."

With that said, the door slammed shut, leaving you all confused and dumbfounded, outside the crazy scientist's room.

...

Levi was pacing up and down in his room in thought, his hands pinned to his lower back.

He was stressed. Stressed and irate.

With whom? Himself of course! Had he confronted you in a calm and reasonable fashion on the spot you would not have been avoiding him at that very moment.

After your leave from the table not too long ago he had dismissed himself in an attempt to catch up to you and actually get an explanation out of you. But as soon as he stepped foot inside the corridors you were gone. He wasn't going to chase after you again.

You clearly needed some time and space to think.

Deciding to head out, and make himself some much-needed tea, he exited his room for only Hange to purposely bump in him.

"Shitty Glasses I don't have the willpower to-" As he was in the middle of telling her to fuck off, she pushed all of her weight onto him, causing him to stumble back inside his room.

"Hange what the fuck are you doing?" He scolded, a deep frown settling on his features. "I should be asking you that exact question!" She shot back, her back pressing against the door to slam it shut, her lips forming a small pout.

His face fell from her sudden and unexpected change of character, so he just crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall. "What are you on about?"

He was honestly confused but nonetheless wanted an explanation. "Why did you not tell her about your feelings?" His eyes narrowed at her as soon as she spluttered the words.

So that was what all that was about.

"It's none of your business." He heard a loud scoff escape her mouth and he simply rolled his eyes. "Not my business? Levi, she came to slap me for being in the middle of this 'business'! You know, she balled her eyes out in front of me while telling me about your lame-ass of an excuse for chasing after her."

He stared at her in disbelief, keeping his bored exterior intact. Although he could feel his heart picking its pace. "And if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be having this conversation in the first place." He reminded coldly. Hange's eyes seemed to soften just as he looked away, focusing his gaze anywhere else but on her. "Levi..."

He let out a small 'tsk' at her calling, shifting closer to the wall, as if that would make her leave him alone. Her footsteps creaked the wooden floorboards as she walked towards him and he reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet hers. "She deserves to know the truth. I mean, you know it..."

He remained silent, watching her as she placed a palm on his shoulder. "Wouldn't you want to know about it if you were in her shoes?" He didn't want to admit it but he knew that she was right.

If he was kept in the dark, thinking that you were going to reject him, even though that was far from the truth, he would have been devastated. He cared deeply about you, and he had to show you just how deep his affection really was. Or else there was a chance that he could ruin the relationship you had both built these past months.

And by all means, he did not want that at all.

So with a heany sigh leaving his parted lips, he pushed himself off the wall, letting Hange's hand fall from his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

An evident frown formed on her face at his answer. "Shorty... please don't-" "I'm gonna tell her Shitty Glasses, just stop your whining already." She emitted a loud squeal just as he walked out of his room, an eye roll following shortly.

He decided it. He wasn't going to opt-out now. You deserved the truth and he was dead set to provide you with just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh we getting confrontations now! And by Hange from all people! Let's see, how is this going to escalate? Hmmmm.


	26. The Bite of the Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Okay I won't say much cause this chapter is just... OOF! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!!!

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S I X_**

** The Bite of the Bullet **

"Time to feed you up!" You prepared the hay for the horses, finishing with the last one of the day. After your talk with Hange and a small energy-nap, you had decided to make use out of yourself by feeding the horses.

In a way, it was relaxing for you. Spending your time with innocent, non-talkative creatures really put a smile on your face.

Just as you were dunking the final stack over the gate you heard footsteps. Someone was entering the stables. Locking the entrance so no horses could get out you turned around for only to freeze, not expecting _him_ to be standing there.

"Corporal!" You saluted formally, keeping your head high and not showing any sign of discomfort. At least, you tried not showing. You watched as an evident frown creased his features, something you were rather surprised with.

Maybe he was actually upset because of the way you addressed him since in private you would always call him by his name. Despite that, you attempted not to show your true emotions as you did not want him to know how he affected you.

"Why?" He suddenly asked, which caught you off guard. "Why what sir?" You were quite clueless, nevertheless spoke shyly. What was he talking about?

A sigh escaped his parted lips and he took a slow step closer towards you. "Why are you avoiding me? For the past days, you have only been trying to distance yourself and it's starting to get on my nerves." At his words, you could feel your heart skipping beats. He had noticed?

"N-No I haven't." You tried to lie your way out of this conversation but you could tell that he wasn't buying it. With narrowed eyes he took yet another step, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't give me such bullshit! You stopped coming to the mess hall at the early hours of the day, haven't come by my quarters _once_ to wish me a good day like you used to and this past week you have hardly glanced my way at dinner." He had caught you red-handed. You had no place to hide, you were cornered.

Another step caused you to feel slight panic and you found yourself walking backwards. "I want answers," he said, backing you up against the wall, something which had you feeling trapped like a rat chased away by a cat. "And I'm going to get them now."

He was standing a metre away, his accusing aura hitting a nerve and making you quake from overwhelmedness. All of a sudden all hell broke loose and you fell to your knees, crying.

...

Levi could feel his heartbeat increasing in pace as he watched you break down. Panic began to cloud his mind making him feel helpless while he simply stood there. He didn't know what to do.

"You know..." You whispered out softly, snapping him out of his panic-fogged mind. "What?" He stared down at you, towering over your quivering form but you just snapped in frustration. "Don't play dumb with me Levi! You know the way I feel about you!"

As if his heart had stopped, that was how he expressed the freezing in his veins. You had cornered him, yet in reality, he was the one backing you up in a stressful manner. "I do." He admitted, feeling his throat drying up.

Your shoulders tensed up at his confession and you rose your head to look at him cautiously. Pinching his nose with a sigh Levi began to feel like an idiot as he stared at you. Slowly he knelt down in front of you, taking note of your flinching away from him. Not wanting to let your edgy behaviour distract him from his purpose he shut his eyes before placing a palm on your shoulder.

"However-..." He reopened his eyes, completely capturing your attention. "-I don't quite remember responding back to you." Leaning closer to you he bored his gaze deep into you, feeling as if the next words weren't going to represent his feelings strongly enough.

"I've never honestly been in love with someone before. I don't know what it really feels like." He began and he took notice of the way your pupils dilated as he spoke, meaning you kind of understood where this was leading to. "I do know what it feels to enjoy a person's company, something I certainly do not feel with Shitty Glasses." He murmured mostly to himself but he could tell that it amused you to no end his weird relationship with Hange. "And I know for a fact that I enjoy having your company far more than anyone else's..."

There was a long pause as he tried to think of what to say next. It was anticipating, he had to pick the right words or else you might misunderstand him. After taking a deep breath he looked you straight in the eye and continued.

"But what I'm trying to say is... I think that I am starting to have deep feelings for you..." His voice became soft at his final statement, his lips parting slightly. "And I want to learn how to be in love... with _you_." A single drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck while he inspected you. You were silent.

He was replaying his confession in his head to make sure that he had not said anything stupid when suddenly you rose your body from the wall, steadying yourself on your knees. His arm instantly slipped off your shoulder and to his side from the movement, but you only moved closer to him, cupping his face. He could tell that you were relieved.

Your warm, sweet smile was back on your face. The same smile he had longed to see for days. Your fingertips felt so right against his cheeks, forcing him to look at your beautiful visage. You remained still for a few seconds, only your eyes moving as you inspected his face. Then finally you settled on his eyes, your smile becoming smaller until you held a reassuring expression.

"Let me show you what love really means." And with just that simple statement you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to you in a warm embrace. He remained motionless, not knowing how to respond. It had been years- if not decades since the last time he had been embraced.

Slowly and somewhat hesitantly he brought his arms to rest around your waist, wrapping them and bringing you even closer. The way you held each other felt so right. As if it were meant to be. And deep down Levi hoped...

That it really was meant to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!! IT'S HAPPENING! EVERYONE CALM DOWN! 
> 
> Okay from now on the couple-y and fluffy stuff are about to commence! Except major fluff and cute romantic shit. So I'll be following the plot of season 3 here onwards with just a couple of tweaks here and there. Oh God was this rushed? Should I have waited a little more? Idk I'm just a rather impatient person when it comes to this kind of thing. Like, I love slow-burn but! I just want to dive into the blossoming romance!
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoyed and next week we are setting off for some political stuff, hehe...


	27. Gnarled Roots of the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is one of my favourite chapter so far. I tried to convey emotion so let me know what you guys think lmao.

_**C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S E V E N** _

** Gnarled Roots of the Soul **

  
Almost four days had gone by since both yours and Levi's confessions and word spread faster than you had expected it to. It was mostly Hange's doing, since she couldn't keep her excitement at bay once hearing that, indeed, you were finally in a relationship with the short corporal.

Not much changed, if you had to be honest. You just seemed to be spending a little more time with Levi, but nothing too romantic had transpired during your quality time together. It was mostly just you and him sitting in his office, drinking some tea, either of you made, and just helping him out with some papers.

It wasn't an unpleasant way of keeping company to one another, but you would have appreciated it if he tried something more couple-like. Of course, you knew that he had no experience since he hadn't ever been with anyone else in his life.

You remember exactly how he had phrased it. You quote: "I will not lie to you, I have no experience in the romance department, so I hope you don't expect me to initiate anything of that sort." In other words, you wouldn't be surprised if you never did something personal together.

Shaking your head to rid all those thoughts, you balanced the silver tray on your hand as you shifted to knock on the said man's office door, ready for another day of subtle conversation, writing and tea with your favorite scout. You softly tapped on the wood, your signature pattern sounding through the corridors, and waited patiently for his voice to let you in.

Only it never did.

You furrowed your eyebrows and turned to look out of the window behind you, for only to see that it was early afternoon, the time you always came by. He was meant to be in his office all week since he had to answer to a bunch of papers and reports about what had happened in the past expedition and titan attack. He had a lot of work to do and that was why you were there to help out.

Deciding to knock once more, with a bit more force, you pressed your ear against the door in an attempt to listen to any movement from the other side. Once again, no response. "Levi? Are you in there?"

Just as you called out his name you heard a sudden jolt and papers scattering on a surface, which caused you to blink rapidly.

Alright, at least that meant he definitely was in there.

Waiting for about half a minute longer, and listening intently as he was probably organizing the sheets back in their rightful place, you finally heard him grant you permission and you slowly turned the knob to let yourself in.

"Good afternoon Levi! How are you to-" Your eyes widened the moment they landed on your captain, your voice getting stuck in your throat and freezing your body at seeing how disheveled he looked. "Levi... what's wrong?" You quickly snapped back into motion, shutting the door with your back and quickly placing the tray on an empty spot on his desk.

He looked terrible. His hair ruffled and pointy, his forehead creased and eyes holding dark bags underneath them, his shoulders tensed and stressed. As if he had no rest the night before. Heck, it was as if he hadn't left his office since the day before when you had last seen him.

A scowl decorated his lips the moment your comment was heard yet he didn't find your concerned stare. "Tsk, I'm fine. What are you talking about?" Even his voice sounded different, raspy and somewhat more throaty. This side of Levi you had never witnessed before.

You sat yourself down at the seat opposite his and stared straight at his face, which still was not looking back at yours. "Levi, you look like you haven't stood up from the moment I went to bed yesterday. You're even wearing the same clothes!" He glimpsed at you but didn't halt what he was doing, most likely filling out yet another report.

Feeling very worried, you stretched your arms over the desk and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at you, his tired-no, _exhausted_ features coming into view. "What is going on? Please tell me..." You pleaded softly, his eyes widening a fraction at your words before sighing, his pen sliding out of his grasp.

He pulled away from your touch and leaned against the back of his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not in the best mood," he muttered, his eyes locking with yours lazily. You could see just how miserable he seemed, as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't. It was obvious something was troubling him. "And why is that?" You asked softly, wanting to urge him into telling you.

To your surprise he just took a hold of the paper he was previously writing on and passed it over to you, placing it in front of you as if the paper was made of the finest porcelain. You raised an eyebrow at his actions but didn't speak when your eyes trailed over the paper. Only when you scanned over the title did you understand and your lips formed a thin line.

_Petra Ral (deceased)_

He was filling out the report on her death. And from the looks of it, he had been doing so with the rest of his squad before you had arrived. A small sigh squeezed its way out of your lungs and you could feel your chest tightening in sorrow. "Are you okay?"

His fingers reached out and took the unfinished form away, his back slouching over it as he shut his eyes. "I want to say yes, but then I would be lying to you." He replied, strands of his hair cascading over his facial expression and shadowing him. You bit your lip in thought then ever so slowly stood up and walked over to him, placing your palms on top of his tensed muscles.

A small flinch had you know that just then did he realize you had moved but did not argue with you as you sunk your thumbs into his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it? Expressing what you feel can help in relieving..." You smoothed your palms over his back, trying to calm him and in response he pushed his body closer to your touch. "I don't know how to express myself." He admitted quietly, tilting his head to look up at you.

You smiled encouragingly his way, leaning close to him. "Just let me know, what are you feeling right now?"

Your hands ran up and down his arms, your chest pressing against the back of his chair. "I feel disappointed." He noted, his voice coming out breathy, his eyes fluttering slightly. "I feel angry and sad..." He slowly opened his eyes, staring back at yours with an emotion you couldn't quite decipher. Was it despair? Uncomfortableness? Maybe a mixture of both.

"I feel as if... I could have prevented their death by choosing to act differently." Levi had some sort of glint in his eyes which had you fidget on the spot. It had your insides turn and churn in worry, since you had never caught sight of him looking like that before. "Maybe it really was my fault that my squad died."

At his words your hands stilled, your eyes trained on his as your heard him. He was actually regretting... You had never expected for him to ever confess such an emotion, or even dare to feel it altogether. _Regret_. The man who had vowed to live with no regrets, or to at least live on with what he thought he would regret less. Your throat went dry.

You knew why he was like that. Guilt was eating him alive. It was because he hadn't been there to help them out as they fought to their deaths. You knew far too well that feeling, you had had to move on from that exact emotion he was dealing with.

Instinctively your hands snaked up his forearms to trail around his neck before stroking his undercut in slow, calming movements. "Levi, whatever you had chosen to do, the outcome would have most likely been the same..." You smiled sadly at him, you fingers picking a strand of his hair out of his face, so you could admire his beautiful features. "Whether you had been there to witness the disaster or not, I doubt anything would have turned out any different."

You connected your foreheads together, your hands resting on his shoulder for a few moments before you placed your lips on his skin, leaving a small peck. When you pulled away you looked once again in his eyes and you could evidently recognize the emotion swimming in them. Grief.

"I hope you're right..." He whispered under his breath but you caught it. "I hope that there wasn't a way to save them. Because if there was and I didn't pick it then..." Levi sucked in a deep breath and you took a hold of his hand. "There's no point in dwelling on the past now... we can't reverse the clock." You whispered back, squeezing his hand.

He stood up from his chair and turned to look at you before hesitantly wrapping his arms around you. You quickly embraced him back, his head burying itself in the crook of your neck as he tightened his grip on your waist. It was his moment of grief, he needed it.

Since he had helped you go through the same emotions, it was only fair that you were there for him, to let him realize that he wasn't alone.

You just stayed there, stroking his hair soothingly as he held you close to him, the wetness on your skin only causing you to admire the man he had proved to really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I hope Levi wasn't ooc. He just deserves to show weakness from time to time and the fact that he is comfortable enough in front of Reader, I found that heartwarming. Tbh I think it would be canon that Levi cried because of the loss of his squad. Idk what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! This chapter was a little bonding moment, we'll be having a tone of those from now on but we're also getting into season 3 content now. This is going to be interesting.


	28. The Face Of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third arc begins. Let's see how this will flow.

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y E I G H T_ **

** The Face of Justice **

It was strange.

You never thought that you would find someone to be with. Yet there you were, in Levi's office, helping him out with the usual cleaning routine he liked to go through once every few days. It was different, however.

Every now and then your eyes would meet, a small smile would appear and maybe even one in return if you were observant enough. Since both your confessions, two days ago, you became more and more affectionate with one another. It also helped that he had opened up about all the feelings he had bottled up about his fallen comrades and when you talked about it, it bonded you a lot more. Your relationship was getting stronger.

At the dining table, you would only sit side by side. When outside you would greet each other and talk about your day. And even when just passing you would wave and acknowledge the other, nodding with brightened features.

It was a pleasant change. To some, it would seem as if nothing had happened between you two, but you knew how much your relationship had transpired. That thought made you smile as you wiped the window's glass clean. "What are you smiling for?"

Levi's voice boomed from behind you, which only caused your smile to grow. "Just thinking..." You hummed, listening carefully as his footsteps echoed throughout his room. "About?" You caught sight of his face in the reflection of the glass and you stopped your movements, slowly turning around to meet his curious eyes.

Now that you were together you took notice of the way he revealed more of how he felt around you than with anyone else. You felt special. "Us."

A small scoff escaped his lips and he tilted his head to the side, hiding his face behind his bangs. "Cut that crap out", he grumbled out. "You know I'm not good with all this lovey-dovey shit." At his words you emitted a small giggle, rolling your eyes in the process.

He had confessed to you that he had no experience in the relationship department and you reassured him that you were as clueless as he was. Well, almost. You had read books, you were aware of the basics.

"Yes, I know..." You turned your back at him once more, resuming to your wiping. "I'm just telling the truth." From the corner of your eye, you watched as he shuffled his feet, his hands buried in the pockets of his pants.

At times Levi could act so awkward. You had picked that trait off him after some time. And although he could find a response to anything he was ever asked in a split second's time, he never failed to show that secret side of him, one way or another. Someone just had to look closely enough to notice it.

Your peaceful moment, however, was cut short when a knock on the door disturbed them, a sigh leaving both of you. You knew that whoever was behind that door meant it was time to go back to work.

"Who is it?" Levi asked, just as you were finishing up. "It's cadet Springer sir! Commander Erwin requested for both yours and Squad Leader's presence in his office." Connie spoke up, delivering his message. "We'll be on our way." He answered the young boy, placing his cloth on his desk.

"We've been summoned." He murmured, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Do you think it's about the pastor?" You inquired, following Levi out the door. "Most likely. We'll probably discuss what we are going to do to him to gain information." At his answer you faltered your steps, causing Levi to also stop.

"Do to him? You aren't going to be torturing him to excess information out of him, right?"

Levi must have realized the effect his choice of words had on you, probably bringing back those horrid memories. "No. We'll get him to talk in some way-" He paused as he observed you, watching as you slightly shivered. "Don't think about it right now. I'm pretty sure that Erwin called us in to suggest some ideas as to how we'll get him to confess."

You slowly nodded, agreeing with him as your mind thought rationally. "Yeah... you're right. I'm sorry for talking nonsense. I wasn't thinking straight."

You just couldn't imagine yourself inflicting such torture to someone ever again. You were done with causing pain to humans. It was a promise you had made when joining the Corps. And you were going to stick to it.

Levi's palm rested on your shoulder, squeezing slightly in a reassuring manner. In comforted you, his touch. "Erwin wouldn't want us to act maliciously. Think of the picture people would paint of us outside the Scouts."

If word about soldiers harming and torturing pastors for information ever went out, the Region would get into some serious trouble. Especially now that the Scouts were already being hated on because of the whole Female Titan fiasco, the MPs wouldn't hesitate to hang anyone.

"I suppose..." You muttered lowly to yourself but caught sight of the small eyebrow quirk he did, which caused a small smile to spread on your lips. "Thank you, Levi..." You patted his hand softly before slipping it off you. "For always knowing how to ease my worries."

He just huffed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants, but failed to hide that minuscule smirk appearing on his handsome face.

He really did know how to make you feel better.

...

"Thank you for joining me," Erwin spoke just as you shut the door behind you. You both walked to the centre of the room, Levi crossing his arms showing off his impassive facade. All traces of his previous expression washed away.

"I suppose this is about our little friend, isn't it?" The raven more stated than questioned and the commander sighed, not denying him. He seemed stressed. "Yes, you are correct. He has become our top priority ever since the Female Titan." He creased his forehead.

"We've been trying to come up with ways to have him confess. Only Hange has been able to think of some." He reached out behind him and took hold of a piece of paper, scanning it with his eyes.

"This is a list of ideas she wrote down. They are quite creative, but going through them we can all agree that they are not achievable." Hearing that had you biting your lip. "May I see?" You requested and the paper was handed over. You blinked a couple of times to process what your eyes were reading for a minute before lowering the paper from your eyesight. Levi peered over your shoulder to take a glimpse. "She must have had quite some time to think of such unique methods."

"I did say Hange was the one to come up with it all." Erwin couldn't help but chuckle, his face relaxing. Levi's eyebrow rose and he looked at the blond curiously. "Have you thought of any more down to earth suggestions? Because I doubt most of these will overwhelm him enough to speak. If anything, they will just have him laughing his ass off." You witnessed Erwin's head shaking negatively and his eyes staring helplessly back.

"We have nothing that could possibly work. Hange had tried to threaten his life back at the very start but he didn't seem to care about his wellbeing." Not wanting to look at the crazy paper any longer you handed it over to Levi, who read it once more, before speaking your thoughts. A simple idea formed in your head. "What if we show him the destruction of Stohess?" You suggested randomly.

Erwin motioned for you to reciprocate so you began to explain more thoroughly. "I mean, maybe it doesn't have to be as complex as Hange's proposals." You shrugged, "what if him seeing the district in ruins does it for him? It could stagger him enough to spill some information." Both men seemed sceptical of your thinking yet you didn't stop there. "Can't we at least try it out? I don't think we have anything to lose this way, right?"

The blond sighed heavily this time as if pondering. "I'll tell Hange about it. It's not the worst of ideas. I doubt it will really be effective, though. He's not much of a talker." You knew that the commander was only speaking the truth, he didn't want to disappoint you by not picking your choice.

"I'll assist him in town. If it comes to it I'll try and get him to talk, threaten him even. I haven't had the chance to do so yet." Your eyes brightened at Levi's offer and you grasped a hold of his bicep, squeezing slightly.

"That's right! He hasn't met Levi. I'm sure he'll crack when he realises humanity's strongest is making a move! Nick just has to be confronted by the right soldier, and I believe Levi is up for the job." It was true that the captain had such effect, he always managed to get his way when abusing his position and power.

"Like I said," Erwin rose his hand up, at the same time Levi's hand took a hold of your own. "I'll see what I can do. It is not up to me. I have to discuss it with the rest of the members." At least you had come up with something.

...

Talking a little more about how the plan would escalate, you and Levi soon left from the office and took off towards the dining hall, to get some tea. "I'll try and make him talk." Levi murmured as you were walking side by side. "We won't have to use violence to force it out of him. _I_ won't let that happen."

A small smile tugged at your lips and you turned to look at him, in all his serious glory. "I know you won't." You gratefully replied, causing him to also look at you. Your smile became sad, however, which had him frowning in confusion.

"If nothing is left, if we can't do anything else, the commander will have to follow that route. I won't like it, but it's not up to me. We have to do whatever it takes to save humanity from these man-eating monsters." His lips relaxed into a thin line and you watched as his eyes half-lidded, locking with yours in such a way which had your stomach filling with butterflies.

"You're very strong." He whispered close to you, your fingers interlocking with his. "I am very proud of you. You should too." You locked eyes with him and soon found yourself leaning against his shoulder. "That promise you had made to me, back on the second day you were here, you haven't broken it. You have only progressed and that only has me admire you even more."

"You've helped me be this strong, Levi. It's because of you that I am standing right here. I wouldn't have been the same if it weren't for you."

You reached the entrance of the mess hall but didn't step inside. Instead, you just stared at one another in total bliss, content of the atmosphere being so peaceful.

"We've both helped each other out in many cases. I'm just glad that we've been through this much, together." You slowly inched closer, only a breath away. Your own eyelids fell, your pupils looking down at his lips. "You know..." You began softly, "you're getting better at this romance stuff. I could almost say that you are a secret romantic on the inside."

At your words he suddenly scowled, pulling away in evident annoyance. "Way to ruin the moment brat." He scoffed loudly. You just giggled, knowing that his frown was actually hiding a smile underneath.

He unwrapped himself from you, pushing the doors open and leaving you behind as a big grin appeared on your face. "Oh, common, you know I had to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a little fluff going on huh? I love putting some scenes like that in the story! Hope you enjoyed it and how everything will escalate ^-^


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! This story is one kudo away from 100?!?! Ahhhh! Thank you so much! :O

**_C H A P T E R T W E N T Y N I N E_ **

** A Single Ray of Sunlight **

The plan was set. And everyone was in position.

You alongside Hange watched from afar as Levi guided Pastor Nick through the destroyed district, showing him sights that should have cracked him, have him regret every decision he had made and fall crying to his knees. It even had _you_ grimacing and feeling all depressed, even if you had never lived in that district.

Demolished buildings and markets, scattered dead bodies, homeless people guided away from their once happy homes. It was all so heartbreaking. You could feel the sadness and anger radiate from every civilian passing by.

But from the looks of it, nothing was bending that stone-hearted bastard.

A sigh escaped your lips as you lowered your head. Your method was failing. Of course, it was. It was either kill or be killed in this world, meaning violence is the only answer for everything. If you want to receive the information you are after, you need to use pain.

You looked away as Levi threatened him with his gun, pushing him towards where you two were. 

Levi was right. Pain is the only solution.

Hange stepped forward and gripped the pastor's shoulder tightly, a playful grin on her face. It wasn't convincing anyone, however. "Well, then I guess we will be spending some quality time together. You and me! Aren't you excited?" It was obvious that she was faking it, but she kept the facade. Maybe her crazy side would snap something inside him, but who could tell when he just stared at his feet, no word leaving his lips.

Levi's eyes caught yours for a few solid seconds and you could tell that he was concerned, nevertheless, you sent him a forced smile to try and show him that you were fine. Yet, he didn't buy. Why would he?

He knew the truth, there was no point in hiding it.

Back at Head Quarters, you 'listened' as everyone discussed their next approach to the traitor but in reality you just zoned out, not wanting to take any part. Soon enough, though, the commander announced that the military police wanted to have a word with the pastor, confusing everyone.

"What would they want to talk to him about?" Levi questioned for everyone in the room and all eyes were set on Erwin, waiting patiently. He, in turn, laced his fingers together and leaned into his hands, huffing. "For the same reason, we want to. There's no other logical explanation."

You furrowed your eyebrows once hearing him. It made sense. They would want to find out the information about the walls as well. But if he didn't tell the Survey Corps, he wasn't going to confess to the MP's either, right?

"Where is he now?" Hange stood up from her chair abruptly, pushing it back from her sudden stand. "They already took him." He grumbled out, evidently not pleased with the outcome. "But I suppose that once they are done he will be heading back to his hidden quarters."

Hange slammed her hands on the table, sitting back down with a scowl on her face.

Another squad leader stood up, in a more modest way than Hange. "And what are we supposed to do now, Commander?" A heavy silence settled in the room, negativity thick as it caused your stomach to turn and flip. Soon enough he responded, the blond commander for the first time sounding doubtful.

"We will have to wait and see what happens."

...

You and Levi exited the meeting hall in silence, walking side by side towards your quarters. It was comforting, not having to share a word to enjoy someone's presence.

Just being with him like that was enough to calm you down from your meeting.

But as you were passing your room, ready to make a stop outside of it, Levi gripped your hand tightly and put it in his, holding it reassuringly. His actions had you blinking a couple of times yet you didn't question him when he stirred you away from your room and in the direction of his.

"How are you?" He finally broke the silence, his head turning to meet your eyes. A small breath emitted from you and you shrugged your shoulders unsurely. "Honestly, I don't know." You mused, creasing your forehead. "I mean, all this situation is very stressing. So many questions are making me dizzy."

You shook your head in disbelief. "Right now, my feelings are all over the place. I really don't want to be thinking about him now." He nodded, rubbing his thumb over your palm soothingly. "Then don't." He simply replied before you two arrived in front of his door.

Unlocking it, he pushed it open and invited you inside before shutting it behind him. Once safely alone, you could tell that he had relaxed his exterior, his shoulders slumping slightly.

He must have been very tense throughout the whole day. It was no easy task to try and get someone to talk, let alone confess. All that stress without no way of release had most likely built up, weighing his shoulders.

Taking his hand in yours once again, you sat down on the small sofa he had in the room, side by side, and looked at each other. He had many hidden emotions in his eyes, it was so obvious that something was distressing him, yet he was silencing it so well with his tough, badass persona.

You were no amateur in recognising his anguish, however.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" You spoke softly, trailing your hands up to cup his cheeks. He just kept staring at you, no sign of movement whatsoever. "What are you talking about? Nothing is going on." He blurted out but you only rose an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me nothing is tormenting you right now?" Your question cracked him, causing him to sigh defeated.

You watched as he clenched his fists.

"I was thinking what the military police might do to him." His eyes averted from yours but you continued holding your stare on him, giving him all your attention. "If it is they want to gain information, they may try to get it out of him in brutal ways, or he may even tell them freely, meaning that whatever he said about keeping it a secret was bullshit."

You blinked a few times. "What do you mean by 'if'? Do you impose that they already know all about his secrets?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. It could be a possibility. They could have taken him in to lecture him about not telling us."

Your fingers moved up and found themselves entangling his hair, combing it away from his eyes, which fluttered shut from your caressing. "Well if that's the case, you believe that they will stop him from telling us? _If_ he tells us." A small hum left his throat and he leaned his body close to yours, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

He was starting to let loose.

"For your previous statement, you might be right, maybe he will tell them if they aren't aware." You spoke your thoughts, moving sideways so he was more comfortable against you. "However, he seemed like he honestly believed in whatever he was saying, meaning he will stand strong and stay quiet. Humans aren't that weak, Levi. Don't sell them short."

His arm slowly snaked over your stomach and wrapped itself around you, keeping himself close to you. "Yeah but MPs are humans too, yet they are cowards." You smiled at his words, placing your head against his. "They don't count. Besides, who told you they are humans? I always knew they were pigs."

At that, you could feel Levi's little chuckle against the crook of your neck and he snuggled closer to you. "Yeah... you're probably right. Scratch that, you're definitely right." You grinned childishly, happy that you had managed to be a sort of stress-reliever.

He deserved some time to cool off. He was always working his ass off, hardly enjoying some time for himself and just never really thinking about his wellbeing. What a selfless bastard he was.

That thought made you smile cheekily.

A few minutes went by in total silence and your desire to have a cup of tea caused you to turn and look at him, about to ask whether he wanted some too when you witnessed the unimaginable.

Levi was sound asleep!

You couldn't believe it. You always knew that he had insomnia, and hardly slept at night, but you never thought you would ever catch sight of Levi's sleeping.

And it was so pure. He looked so peaceful, so calm and relaxed. Without that frown creasing his features he looked almost like a completely different person. He was so beautiful.

You never thought you would ever see him in such a vulnerable state. Yet there you were, enjoying the scenery. A flutter in your chest had your cheeks burning.

He trusted you enough to let his guard down and rest before you.

Deciding not to ruin this blessed moment you dismissed the thought of getting up and chose to also take a small nap. Shutting your eyes and falling into a deep slumber against him, his warm arms kept you safe and secure as you were sent off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I just love writing Levi fluff. Idk have you noticed? Haha thank you for reading, thankfully I have an idea where this story is going so I won't lose track of literally the plot. I hope you are enjoying it this far and next week I believe there will be even more fluff ;)


	30. Moments Full of Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! School is starting again in a week and I. Don't. Want. To. Go! Uhhhh, any way to take my mind off of that fact here is the next chapter. Hope you like it ;)

A loud knock sounded from somewhere in the back of your mind, causing you to stir in your sleep. You could feel as Levi's head slowly pulled away from your shoulder, his warmth following him away from you.

With a small groan, you opened your eyes groggily, sunlight blinding your vision.

Was it already the next morning?

"Who is it?" Levi called out, and from the sound of it, he had also just awakened. Arching your back on the comforter, you felt your spine crack, a sigh escaping your lips in satisfaction, then ever so slowly you tilted your head to look at a dishevelled Levi.

It was strange, to say the least, to see him so unpresentable: in clothes ruffled and wrinkled after sleep, hair sticking out in different directions. But he seemed so relaxed, so different from his usual scowling self. It brought a smile to your face.

"It's cadet-", the door burst open and a sleep-deprived Hange emerged into the room, her state more deranged than normal. "It's Pastor Nick!", she panted, "he's dead!"

Both yours and Levi's eyes flew wide open, shock writing itself all over your faces. That news had definitely woken you up.

...

"What do you mean he's dead?" Levi sat himself down around the meeting table, almost slamming his cup of tea on it.

You made a beeline to the seat opposite him, slowly sinking into it. It was still a shock to hear about the Pastor's death, no one had expected such news to be delivered only half an hour prior. 

"A Scout rode out here today to let us know. Apparently he was murdered in Hange's quarters late at night and found today in the early hours of the morning when they had gone to pick him up for a meeting." Moblit read from a sheet of paper, most likely the report from Erwin.

The commander wasn't in HQ in that very moment, he was in Sina for some business when he found out about the pastor and sent the message.

"I don't understand..." Hange paced back and forth, disregarding anyone in the room, her eyebrows furrowed and forehead stressed. "No one was supposed to know where he was situated. I gave him my quarters because his house got destroyed and he had no place to go." She frowned, halting her movements and crossing her arms.

You reluctantly lifted your hand for everyone to see, before speaking what was on your mind. "Have you made sure that it was an intentional murder? I mean, it could have been a burglary for all we know... maybe it wasn't directed to him."

"That could be the case. I don't know... I have made plans to visit the crime scene and take a look of it myself." Hange nodded her head, before turning her gaze to Levi. "What is going on with your squad Levi. Are you going to follow the plan?"

He moved forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Yeah. We'll position ourselves out in the rural, away from anyone. We have to make sure those two are in safe hands." You remained silent, looking at your comrades one by one and taking in their troubled expressions.

Only Levi was able to conceal his worry, but you could crack through his facade and reveal his true emotions. He didn't know what this would bring the future, but everyone just had to wait and experience it themselves, including you too.

...

Staying in this small farmhouse wasn't as bad as you had initially thought it would be.

Of course, Eren was being experimented to the max every day, sometimes even ending up in a coma for hours if not a whole day. It was hard for you to watch as he forced himself to do more than what he could handle, but he had to if he was a possibility to patch up the hole.

With a sigh and yet another failure, you fell back onto your bed, your face burying itself in your palms. It was past ten at night and you knew that either Sasha or Armin were keeping watch this time, so you could relax your muscles. But for some reason, you couldn't.

The door to your room was pushed open and shut, meaning that someone had entered. Most likely Levi. "Oi, you alright?" He asked, and you listened intently as he neared the bed. "Yeah... I guess I'm just tired." You groaned out, slowly sliding your palms off your face to look up at him.

You watched as he took off his jacket, hanging it on the hooks before proceeding in untying his boots.

"Hey, Levi?" A hum followed as a response, signalling you to continue. "Do you believe that Eren is capable of hardening the wall?" You witnessed him pause his actions for a split second but then resumed. He was probably caught off guard.

"I honestly don't know..." He replied, standing up to advance towards his drawer full of clothes. "Maybe he can, maybe he can't. We'll just have to wait to find out."

His eyes didn't meet yours when he answered and just as he pulled out his nightwear he left to the bathroom, clicking the door behind him shut.

You remained seated on the bed, rethinking his words.

No one was sure anymore. The experiments ran were handing you results that didn't match to the theories Hange had come up with. It was disappointing, sure, however, she quoted that it helped in finding out what Eren _can't_ do.

You just hoped it would help out in any way.

A hand on your arm had you jolting, snapping your neck to the right to look at Levi's concerned eyes. "I've called your name over five times. Are you sure you're just tired?" His voice had you sighing in defeat and you twisted your body to face him completely. He was all set for bed, nightwear and all, sitting on the mattress.

"What if what we are doing right now doesn't pay off?" You mumbled, your eyes looking down at your fidgeting fingers. "What if it's not possible for us to plug the hole? What if Eren gets injured during an experiment and doesn't wake up again? What if...-" He tugged at your chin with some force to cause you to look in his eyes. "You talk too much." He cut you off, his gaze piercing through your soul.

You only let yourself slump forward, your lip pouting out. "I know..." You responded. "I just can't help worrying about this stuff. I mean, this is the future of mankind we're talking about! It's stressful to be reminded that you are the one to change it. I mean don't you-"

You hadn't expected for Levi's lips to push onto yours in midsentence, taking you completely by surprise. Your eyes widened in shock as he tilted his head, deepening the liplock sensually. Letting go of your previous distress, you relaxed in his arms as you kissed back, placing a hand on his chest and lightly gripping onto the material of his shirt.

All thoughts wiped themselves out from your mind and the only thing you could concentrate on was the feel of his mouth on yours. It was so blissful, so passionate, it had you swooning at the effect.

Ever so slowly he pulled away, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at you, your face heating from his prior actions. "You are not the only one concerned about what's to come. But it is not going to change anything if you keep stressing yourself, it'll only make matters worse." He traced his fingertips along your jawline, butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." You breathed out in a daze, your eyes not leaving his.

Moments of silence passed and you both just continued staring at each other until he frowned in thought. "If I had known that kissing you would cause you to shut up, I would have done it way before this."

Blood rushed to your cheeks at his comment and you smacked your hand against his broad chest, scoffing. "I can't believe you just said that!" You hissed, but then a sudden realization had you shoving your face in the crook of his neck, embarrassment taking over your senses.

"I can't believe our first kiss was because you wanted me to stop talking." You murmured, gripping his shirt tighter. He, on the other hand, rose his hand to stroke your hair reassuringly, not aware that a satisfied grin was stretching his lips.

"It's not my fault. You would have blabbed on and on, it was the only choice I had."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

A small chuckle vibrates from his chest where you laid and you felt his lips touching your head lovingly. "I do. But that's one of the reasons why you're with me."

You couldn't deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHH! First kiss! Hell yeah! This relationship is getting somewhere! If only I was better and writing this kind of stuff haha. I hope you enjoyed this and next week... I think next week's chapter is going to be one of my favourites. I just love writing about Levi's and Reader's interactions. It's fun XD


	31. The Sun from Both Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! School is starting tomorrow and I just know it's going to be hell... so I hope you enjoy this and wish me good luck!

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T Y  
** _

** The Sun from Both Sides **

The sun had just set and you were in the dining room with the rest of the soldiers, listening to Historia's childhood domestic life.

Just the way she narrated her story, you couldn't help but think that all she ever wanted was to be loved. You felt very bad for her and could feel yourself sympathizing with her, the pain so similar to your own. It took you some willpower not to show anyone your emotional side, as well as Levi's hand squeezing your own under the table whenever you revealed signs of weakness.

He understood and you knew that.

As everyone was preparing to either retire to their rooms or set up for night watch you remained seated. Levi's questioning stare caught your eye and you shook your head, a tired look taking over your face. "I'll be up in a few minutes." You watched as he glanced at Historia for a split second then back at you and nodded, heading off with a small pat on your shoulder.

When it was just you and the blonde left in the room you placed your hands on the surface of the table, causing her to curiously look up at you. Her blue eyes shone and the sadness from before swam in her beautiful orbs. "Historia... you are so brave." You offered her a small smile, "all of what has happened to you, you didn't deserve any of it."

She nodded at you yet didn't speak. A sigh escaped you and you tilted your head. "I can understand your situation completely. You know, I've been through a fair share of life myself." You chuckled bitterly and she seemed to catch on with your meaning. "You had a bad domestic life too Squad Leader?"

You bit your lip, your eyes unfocusing as you remembered the night when Levi heard your story. "I did, as a matter of fact. But to be honest with you, I believe everyone inside this house has been through some tough times." The chair underneath you pushed forward, so you could be closer to her. "Why else would they really be in the Scouts?"

No one would have joined the Survey Corps if it wasn't for a bad experience. It's hard to think about it, however. All these heroes and survivors are lucky to still be alive.

Your hand reached out for her small palm and you took it, looking her in the eye. "I want you to know that whatever happens, we are all here for you. Royal or not you are a part of this family." She furrowed her eyebrows but just shook her head, breaking eye-contact.

"The one person I cared for the most in this family isn't here," Historia whispered softly, her strands covering her gloomy face. You knew who she was referring to, as you had heard about Ymir from the others. They had informed you of their relationship and it pained you to see your cadets so heartbroken.

Letting go of her hand, you stood up from your seat and rounded the table to sit down on a chair next to her. You caught her eyes glancing at your movements but she didn't bother to comment on them. With empathy, your hand sat on her shoulder and you turned her around to look at you.

"I understand, it's very hard for you to pick yourself up after losing her, but don't you think that she would want you to try?" Your hand rubbed her shoulderblade comfortingly, and you heard her sucking in a small breath. "I'm sure that wherever she is, she is thinking of you, wondering whether you're coping or not."

You leaned close to her so you could look at her profile. "Don't you want to show her how strong you really are? Prove to her that you won't just sulk in her memory but also fight to remember her?" Those words were like a lightning bolt as she slowly rose her head and her blue eyes found yours, tears welling up in them.

"You're right. I want to and I have to... I just don't know how..." You wrapped your arms around her petite frame, shushing her gently. "Take your time. No one is expected to recover from such a blow that quickly. You are in need of some time to heal."

She nodded on your shoulder and you just held her as silent tears flowed down her face. You didn't want to imagine for how long this girl had been torturing herself with keeping everything bottled up.

A flashback of Levi's similar state appeared in your mind and you frowned softly, tightening your hold in the process. Everyone deserves a breakdown, to be vulnerable and cry their feelings out. It wasn't wrong. By all means, it always helped to pour your heart out to someone you trust when not being alright.

Historia tilted her head on your shoulder before eventually pulling away, her cheeks red as she wiped them from her tears. A genuine smile painted her lips and she shut her eyes your way. "Thank you, Squad Leader."

You returned the gesture, bringing your hand up to softly ruffle her hair. "If you ever need to talk, just come find me. I'll always be there if you need me."

...

Closing the door behind you, you walked inside your room with two cups of steaming tea, smiling to yourself as you found Levi leaning against the headboard with some files perched upon his bent legs. At your approach, he looked up as you placed his cup on the small table beside him, leaning down to peck his cheek.

"So, how was it?" He questioned after you pulled away, disregarding the papers to take the tea. "I half-expected you to listen in on our conversation." You joked lightly while walking away, but when you didn't hear a response you turned to glance at him. His face was unreadable. "What?" You mused.

You watched as he placed the cup back where you had left it, without having taken a single sip. Your expression must have been priceless as he stood up from the bed and walked up to where you were. "Why would I do that? I trust you and you should know that by now."

He seemed pretty annoyed by your previous 'assumption' and you just rolled your eyes, sipping from your drink. "I was just making a joke Levi. You don't have to take everything so seriously." You chuckled softly but he didn't take it light-heartedly. Instead, his fingers wrapped around your cup still in your grasp and pulled it away from you, eyes not leaving your curious ones. "No, _this_ is a joke."

He brought the rim close to his lips and drank from it, his gaze not leaving yours. A small pout formed on your lips and you crossed your arms as he took a big gulp, almost drinking half. "That's not funny." A dark eyebrow arched at your whiny words and he placed the tea on the desk next to you. "And neither was your previous statement."

You remained silent for a moment, trying to understand what the big deal was. "Why are you making such a fuss out of this? Of course, I trust you to trust me."

A small breath escaped his lips and he let his arms fall to both his sides. "I don't want you to take such serious topics lightly. I want to know that you are aware that I trust you." His head tilted to the side and he shrugged. "I take these kinds of things rather seriously."

Your face softened at his words and you found yourself wrapping your arms around his waist. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that." The murmur left your lips lowly and he just sighed, his own arms rising to cup your cheeks. "I've had my bunch of trust issues. I just don't want you to ever feel the same..."

Your lips silenced him as you leaned in to kiss him. It took him no time to respond, pressing with equal softness against you as his fingers ran through your hair. It was blissful, just knowing that he didn't want to hurt you in any way. All he really wanted was just a true, loving relationship.

And that's what you wished for as well.

The kiss was short-lived and you pulled away to rest your forehead against his. A smile stretched on your face as you stared at his relaxed features. "I trust you as much as you trust me. I would never assume you would do anything to harm what we have." You whispered gently, pulling him even closer so your chests could collide.

He only shook his head and you watched the way his lips were itching to smile like yours, but he didn't give you that satisfaction. "I'm glad." It was his turn to pull you in again, this time sharing a longer liplock and you couldn't help but relax against him, feeling secure and safe with him.

A thought crossed your mind and you took a small break from your passion-filled moment, looking at him with an 'indifferent' face, which caused his face to light up in interest. "What is it?" He questioned, seeming amused by your smirk.

You just chuckled, pecking his lips and remaining very close in proximity. "Nothing, I just cannot believe how right you were. Kissing really is the best way to shut up someone." He rolled his eyes at your remark, taking a step back from you and ruffling up your hair with playful movements.

"I'm always right, you brat." With that, he snaked his arm around your waist and you expected for him to bring you close to him once again but he only snatched your half-empty cup of tea to finish it. "Hey! That was supposed to be mine."

He ignored you as he drank it all and then proceeded to go after the one you had brought for him. "Oh no, you won't." You jumped over the bed and reached it before him, smiling childishly as you brought it up to your lips. You paused your actions when you saw him frown in annoyance.

Blinking you stared at him for a second, wondering why he was looking at you like that. "What?"

"You messed up the bed." He pointed at the wrinkled path in your wake and you couldn't help but laugh at his serious face. "I'm not going to let you sleep here unless you fix it." That had your laughter halt and you almost dropped the teacup at his declaration. "That's not fair!"

"You made the mess." He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuck you, shorty."

"Your attitude will change nothing."

"Uh, fine. Just let me finish my tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're caught up with the manga then I think you are going to need this: *hugs you*. I seriously don't want to say anymore. Just the next chapter is going to be interesting!


	32. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying. Someone please tell the goverment that loading us with tons of assignments from the first week of school is NOT okay.

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T W O** _

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

You groggily found yourself waking up as the warm body beside you was not there anymore. Turning to your side, you opened your eyes to find Levi leaning against the window, his eyes looking out.

It was still dark, probably like two in the morning, you assumed. Not wanting to go to sleep without him you sat up to lean your back against the headboard, stretching your arms over your head and letting out a small yawn. Levi didn't react at your little awakening, so you craned your neck to look his way.

"Why are you up?" Your voice was raspy as you spoke, signs that you had just come back from dreamland. He didn't turn to face you as he placed his palm on the windowsill. "Someone's here." He informed you, which caused you to shake your head. "What?"

You watched as he pulled his nightshirt off and wore a clean one, following with his boots. That seemed to wake you up. "Wait, let me come with you."

...

You, Levi and Hange were bent over the letter, reading it silently to take in what it said. It was from the Commander.

"We have to wake the others." Hange murmured, straightening her posture. "Go." Levi agreed and that was enough for her to take off. Your eyes bounced over each word, furrowing your eyebrows worryingly. "My God..." You couldn't help but whisper.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes for a second to most likely take in the information. "We have to leave now. We have no idea what time they might come banging at our door." He said, placing the letter back on the table.

"I should go pack our stuff." You replied, earning a nod from him and then rushing to put everything inside your carry-ons. Once you were back inside the main room, you witnessed as everyone ran to prepare too, Levi now sat down at the table unreadable as the paper burnt to a crisp.

"We're ready." You stated to him and he looked up at you silently. "Are you alright?" The question blurted out of your mouth before you could think it over, but then you shook your head. "Who am I kidding? No one's okay right now."

He remained silent for a good few seconds before he stood up, taking hold of his bag from your grasp and putting it on. "Right now our main objective is to get out of here. Feelings shouldn't really play a part in this critical situation."

You frowned at his words but understood his point. "You're right. We can worry about this after we are someplace safe." He nodded, agreeing with you before leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek and moving to the door.

That simple notion was his way of reassuring you that everything was going to be fine.

You couldn't help the smile creeping on your face as you carried your sack to the door, stepping outside as Levi called out for everyone. But your little grin quickly faded as your eyes caught sight of the fire in the distance.

...

Trost was like a ghost town. Everything was destroyed and not many were around. Apart from the few merchants fixing up their stands, no one else was out.

An involuntary shiver passed through your body as you took in the ruined land and on instinct, you clutched the ends of your sleeve to keep yourself from making any sound. Levi caught sight of your movements and glanced at you in concern but you only shook your head.

Knowing how you felt wasn't worth his time at the moment.

Sweat formed at the back of your neck as people began to recognise you and some even had the balls to walk up to you, especially Levi.

"You're Levi? You're pretty small to be 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'." One mused. "Hey Levi, hear us out!" Another tried catching his interest but he only marched on, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

However, he couldn't ignore the men as they began to crowd you, not letting anyone pass. "You're in my way." Levi calmly stated, not wanting to engage in any conversation. Your eyes roamed over each individual, worried about what they might attempt to do.

Your team remained quiet as the people around started to express their frustration towards you. It was inevitable by that point, you knew someone was bound to strike, however you weren't expecting for someone to come up to _you_ and attempt a blow.

"Watch out!" Levi yelled and just in time did you manage to dodge a kick from one of the merchants. In return, you ducked down and slid your leg under his, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud.

You turned around to bark something out when from the corner of your eye you spotted a carriage coming your way at top speed. "Careful! There's a carriage!" Levi warned and just as everyone was preparing to jump out of the way, 'Eren' and 'Krista' got pulled out and into the wagon.

"Shit! They've got them." Levi muttered lowly to himself, but you could tell that he was just glad things were going according to plan. The rest of you crouched for a second to watch the route the carriage was taking then, in no time, took off, fleeing the scene and heading to the rooftops.

As hidden as possible, you all followed with your gear. While you ran behind it Levi neared you, taking a good look at you before concentrating on where he was going. "Are you alright?" He questioned, never letting the wagon out of his sight.

You took a glimpse at him, huffing slightly. "I'm good. You?" He nodded and you saw the movement in your peripheral vision. "God... I really hope they don't figure us out." You couldn't help but worry, biting your lip nervously.

Levi didn't reply for a few moments. Taking a swift turn around a chimney you both landed next to each other, then continued on your mission. "Those bastards don't have the brains to tell anything apart. As long as they have a blonde and a brunet, they won't care if one of them isn't a girl."

At his remark, an inescapable smile found its way on your lips. "You're right..." They were just some idiots trying to get the job done and then get paid. They were no match for the Survey Corps.

"Tsk, you don't have to remind me. We've talked about this many times. I'm always right." He spoke in his usual bored voice, but you could tell that he was only trying to make you feel more at ease. Even on such an important mission, he wanted to lift your mood.

He really was such a great guy.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a storage building and you all stationed on top of the opposite terrace, watching as Jean and Armin were taken inside. "Mikasa, go see what they're up to," Levi ordered and she nodded obediently, jumping to the roof next to you.

You and Levi crouched behind the wall, hiding effectively from any passing civilians while the rest remained cautious. The feeling of someone's eyes on you had you turning to meet Levi's stare and you rose an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

He just shook his head then turned back to look at your surroundings, his back pressed against the wall. Out of familiarity, your hand snaked to wrap around his own and you held it softly as a way to signify that everything was going according to plan.

To your utter surprise, he squeezed back, keeping a firm grip as he kept both your interlocked fingers to his side. He didn't question you and you sighed at his warm touch, as it kept you calm.

Minutes later Mikasa returned to report on the situation. Levi never let you go and she didn't comment on it as she glanced at your laced hands. "They are going to figure out Armin's disguise. I feel really bad..." She muttered. It took you a second to take in the meaning her words, a disgusted expression twisting your features.

"Jesus... those horny bastards." You whispered under your breath and, for a split second, you witnessed Levi's forehead creasing in amusement but then he sighed. "I see..."

Mikasa inched closer, as if hesitant, then crouched down in front of the both of you. "How are you doing? Is your leg okay?" You could tell by her voice that she was still guilty of the whole Female Titan incident and just knowing that she cared had you smiling sadly.

Instinctively you saw Levi's free hand move down to his leg, rubbing the spot where he had been injured. "It's moving alright, so far." Your eyes flickered from his face to Mikasa's, feeling the tension in the air as seconds passed.

Wanting to relieve the awkwardness you cleared your throat, releasing your hand from Levi's, which caused him to look at you. You stood up slowly. "Don't you think it's high time we get moving? I believe Armin's had enough of this crap."

Both ravens nodded and Mikasa went to inform the others as Levi followed your movements. "Way to fix the situation, brat." He murmured next to you and you grinned cheekily at his words, inching closer to him. "Well, let me make it even better."

You leaned in and pressed your lips on his for a few seconds before pulling away, your smile only widening as you looked at his speechless expression. Quickly he regained control of his features and he scowled, though it was evident to you that he had been caught off guard. Maybe he was even embarrassed if you dared to say.

"Let's just save the brats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Levi squirm! I just know that his reaction will always be satisfying. So nothing really happened here, just the plot is progressing. We'll see what our two lovebirds will face in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for next week!


	33. A Deep Hidden Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, this is going to be an INTERESTING chapter alright *wink wink*

**_C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T H R E E_ **

** A Deep Hidden Light **

Everyone took the order with a silent nod after quickly revising the plan. You, Levi and Mikasa, had agreed, as you were the strongest soldiers in hand-to-hand combat, to be the ones to ambush the kidnappers.

You three slipped inside completely unnoticed, hidden behind tall boxes from every side as you waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. The men were completely oblivious to your presence once they walked inside and just as one stood right in front of you, you took action.

Ever so skillfully, you wrapped both arms around his ankles and pulled, knocking him to the ground and pinning him to it as you pushed your whole body weight on him, with your legs keeping him immobile. Mikasa jumped out next, jamming her knee against the guard's head which took him out almost instantly.

It took not even a second later for Levi to finally attack the final threat, grasping his hood from behind and pushing him with force down. You all successfully managed to cage your targets so Mikasa turned her head to yell out at Connie.

Your eyes caught sight of the gun still in her target's grasp. "Mikasa! He has-" Sasha beat you to it, as an arrow plunged right through it, destroying it only inches from Mikasa's hand. You could hear Jean scolding Sasha.

Not wanting them to start their bickering you stood up, having made sure that your own target was out cold. "You two, cut it out. We've got shit to do." At your command, Levi eyed you, but then focused his sight back on the man under his foot.

...

"You must be the boss of this company..." Levi stated, with no room for objection, as he stared the tied man down. You stood next to Levi, arms crossed while you tried making your gaze seem intimidating.

The old man had tears in his eyes as he opened his mouth and you could tell that he was going to be a problem. "No! That's not like that, at all. All I do is transport cargo, nothing else..." Mikasa approached you and his eyes looked her up and down before huffing.

"Oh..." Mikasa sighed, then turned to look at you and Levi. "He had been blocking the gate at the evacuation when the Colossal titan broke the wall in Trost. I remember people calling him boss."

At her declaration the man scoffed, knowing he was figured out. Levi rose an eyebrow at his reaction. "Boss huh?" He muttered and his eyes found yours. You only rose your chin, then stared back at the pathetic man. "Why don't we move this someplace else?"

You could tell Levi couldn't agree more with your suggestion. "Let's go outside. This hellhole is too stuffy for me."

...

You sat down with one leg perched up as the other dangled over the edge of the wall. Levi situated himself on one side of the man while you on the other. The rest of the squad was behind, to make sure that he wouldn't try anything.

Not that he could take down anyone.

The runt had a cigarette lit in between his lips and you couldn't help but scrunch your nose in disgust. Made sense for him to be smoking.

"You know where we are?" Levi began after some time, his voice calm as he looked out at the horizon. The man nodded, "Yeah... my hometown. A frightening yet lucrative place. The border between worlds. It was once a good place." You stared at his profile as he spoke, trying to understand his words.

Levi hummed, "I'll tell you what this place really is. Humanity's first victory against the titans and the proof of humanity's powerlessness." He remained so monotonous, you hadn't seen him this professional in quite some time.

"A titan helped us solve a problem created by a titan. That only tells us that humans are no match for these creatures." Levi sat himself down as well, you and him sandwiching the merchant. "Many soldiers helped in this success, however. Many sacrifices were made as well as some following miracles to get to where we are today."

Levi glanced your way, signifying that he wanted you to join him in his intimidation. You gave him a curt nod before leaning against your bent knee. "Do you know who's the source of those miracles?" You filled in for Levi. "Eren. The kid you attempted to abduct."

A small scoff escaped the man's throat and you looked at him with a surprised expression. "So, is this why you brought me here? To lecture me for my doing? Oh please, lady." You tried keeping your cool as he waved his hand in your face as if disregarding you.

"You're probably right. You are in no need for that." Levi must have noticed your change in expression because he took over once again. "So, then why don't we change the subject? Why make such deal with the MPs?"

Levi cut straight to the point, almost mimicking your position. The man only shook his head, looking at his cigarette. "There was no deal. We just followed orders as not to lose what we have. But since the whole operation was a complete bust, everyone in the Reeves company is going to end up on the streets."

That seemed to catch both yours and Levi's interest, as you saw a glint in his steel-coloured eyes. The man next to you was serious about what he was saying, and he lowered his cigarette to stare out. "I... am probably going to die, as well as some of my subordinates. Most likely in an 'accident', so we keep quiet."

A small pitiful grin appeared on his lips, and you felt your stomach churn uncomfortably because of his expression. "You soldiers are lucky, however. The interiors are total idiots." He paused to chuckle dreadfully. "I mean, you are built to kill titans. What is a thug like me going to do to a lot like you?"

He turned to look at you as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Watcha say, soldier? Isn't that some good news?" You only turned your head, as you despised the scent of death from his smoke. "I suppose so... we're up against some good-for-nothing idiots."

At your comment, he laughed softly, then puffed out a small cloud of grey. "How come you are letting these idiots kill you off, boss?" Levi shot back, and you couldn't help the relieved sigh escaping you as the smoke didn't come your way anymore. He must have reminded himself of your trauma.

"Ha, those are the ones in control. In contrast with your fools, these ones are in charge." What he said had some logic, and your mind drifted back to your early childhood, as your 'parents' were the higher-ups. "Yeah... but we kill our fools. You can at least try if you already know that you're as good as dead."

Something seemed to trigger the old man, because at Levi's words he became hostile, his lips a scowl instead of his previous smile. "No. That will only mean that more of my men will die."

You watched as Levi turned to look him in the eyes, his stare distant as he looked at him. "Oh, don't worry." His gaze narrowed darkly. "They'll die either way." At Levi's cold remark a shiver went up your spine. The way he referred to it, as true as it was, had your own eyes widening slightly.

The man seemed to be dealing with the same reaction as you because he cautiously turned to look at Levi, the cigarette lowering once again. "Can't you see in what condition the district is? Maybe it is half annihilated but there are still people here. It's only because engineers are helping with the gate's construction and soldiers awaiting for another titan attack."

You could tell that Levi was not excited to be laying out the facts, but it was something he had to do to break the man. It was obvious that he was up to something, though you couldn't put your finger on it quite yet.

"Your company is important, as it brings work. However, if it continues like this your company will be long gone and the town will receive its final blow. It will cease to exist." Your throat tightened and you didn't want to imagine what such future would look like for the innocent citizens.

The merchant almost growled at the truth, gritting his teeth. "And all those people will die because you won't give us Eren and Krista." He spat aggressively yet you didn't look at him, only stared at Levi as something was taking form in his mind. You didn't like the way his eyes were so unreadable.

"Are you willing to hand in Eren and Krista to save all those people?"

Your eyes widened even before Levi answered the question, your mind almost as if stopping to process what Levi was bound to say.

"Yes."

You remained seated, in shock, as the rest of the cadets behind you yelled in protest. But before they even neared you two you raised your hand at them, keeping them at bay. "Stay back. Don't object your Captain." You managed to regain your calm stature and Levi briefly nodded his head your way, as if grateful for your interference.

"I have three conditions, however."

...

"I cannot believe your plan worked so flawlessly." You muttered against Levi's shoulder, as the rest of the soldiers were fast asleep around the fire. It was nighttime, and you two had decided to stay up to keep watch but to also discuss what had previously taken place.

Levi turned and your chin slipped off him but he cupped one cheek to keep you in check. "I guess Erwin has really rubbed off on me. It seems as if from now on I will be taking risks of my own." You couldn't help the breathless giggle leaving your throat, your eyes rolling slightly.

"Sure... I bet you had thought it through to make sure that he would agree." He didn't answer, he just leaned close until your lips met, and you didn't object at his open affection.

You were honestly so happy that Levi wasn't trying to hide your relationship. He couldn't, of course, since everyone by now knew about it thanks to Hange, but just knowing that he was comfortable to hold your hand in front of an audience was heartwarming.

And you were also very glad that your relationship wasn't affecting anything work-related. It was a win-win for you.

You softly pulled away, both your eyes half-lidded as you stared at each other. God, did you feel at bliss. Every moment spent with Levi was like a fairytale, even if it meant being on the battlefield.

As long as you were together, you were happy to be with him in any situation.

"I love you..." Your lips spoke before your mind could stop them and both of you froze on the spot at your declaration. Did you just...?

Neither of you moved as you stared into each other's eyes, pupils completely blown away, even Levi's. 

No one spoke a word as seconds passed. What could have been said? You had just confessed that you _loved_ Levi. The only sound was the crackling of the flames, and that only brought memories of the time when you had realized you had fallen for him.

_Goddammit! What is it with fire making me feel crazy things?_

It took you some time to find your voice again, your mouth opening and closing as you tried to find some words, _any_ words. If it were any normal occasion Levi would have already told you to _shut your mouth as bugs would fly into it_ , but he was _that_ shocked.

Finally, you mustered the strength to speak again. "Levi-I didn't-I wasn't thinking-I didn't mean to-" Of course you didn't promise that those words would make sense.

Oh, God. What if you had freaked him out too much?

But what followed next was not what you expected, _at all_.

Levi smiled, _smiled_ at you, his other hand placing its self on the other side of your face. He pulled you close until your noses were rubbing against each other, his eyes never leaving your wide ones. Then, he pulled you in for a long kiss, filled with so much passion and gentleness.

You could understand exactly what emotion he felt throughout his touch. You always knew Levi was a man of few words and spoke louder through actions, but you definitely did not ever believe that he would showcase you his _love_ through such a powerful kiss.

Tears formed at the corners of your eyes as you kissed back with the same exact emotions hiding in your response. _He loved you, he loved you too._ Even if he didn't express it with words, you just knew that he was better at explaining it with this.

The need for breath had to break you apart and you just gazed into his beautiful eyes, filled with too many emotions to be able to decipher them all. Your foreheads linked together and he did not take his eyes off of you as his fingers tangled themselves in your hair.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." He whispered and you embraced lovingly, his arms keeping you warm for the rest of the chilly night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!!!! It finally happened. Love is in the air everybody. And you know why else love is in the air? Because we are at like 131 kudos!!! I feel the love and thank you so much for the support! You guys are amazing! If Greece is under lockdown again (which trust me, it will happen) I will be updating more often! Fingers crossed, lmao no.


	34. Clouds in the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! It's like the fourth week of school now and I am struggling to keep up with the material, rip me lmao. Anyway, enough about me, hope you enjoy!

**_C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F O U R_ **

**Clouds in the Horizon**

The sound of rain patting against glass stirred you awake from your slumber, your neck aching as you had slept in a weird position. You fluttered your eyes as you tried gaining consciousness and you looked up to find Levi's eyes staring back at you. "You awake?"

You had slept against his shoulder all night, you realised. Blinking a few times to take in the light of the room you hummed, slowly pulling away from him to rub your eyelids. "Why didn't you move me? Wasn't it uncomfortable for you to sleep like that?"

You turned your attention just in time to catch him shaking his head in denial, stretching his back muscles as he sat upright. "I've had far worse sleep scenarios," he murmured, but his eyes gazed at you with gentleness. "But in all honesty, this was the best sleep I've ever had."

At his words your heart fluttered, your mind going back to the previous night. 

Your confessions.

A smile graced your lips and you neared him, your lips hovering over his. "It was mine too." You filled the gap in between you sweetly, a loving liplock lasting only a couple of seconds because the shuffling and groaning of the cadets were heard.

You pulled away from each other with a small content sigh, your hands lacing together as everyone began waking up and preparing for the day's events. Watching them as you sat beside Levi, you couldn't help but think about how he was your lover.

A small smile crept on your lips at the thought, feeling giddy and gooey on the inside. Lover. He was your lover and vice versa. You never thought the day would come when you could call a person your lover. You couldn't be happier.

Levi's thumb rubbing slow circles on your skin caught your attention and you snapped out of your little fantasy world, his voice bringing you back to the current situation. "We have to start getting ready." He spoke lowly and you nodded, knowing he was right.

It was time for your operation to take place.

...

You weren't fond of what Hange and Levi were bound to do, but you couldn't have any say in it as it was not your place to do so. You also knew that they had to, as it was the only way of excelling the information required to move on to the next part of your plan.

Seated in the dining room with the rest of the cadets, you all remained quiet as Levi was working away with Hange. Your fingers were laced tightly together, your gaze locked on the table under them. Finally, Jean couldn't take the tension anymore, as he grasped his hair in desperation.

"God, I didn't sign up for this. I thought we were supposed to be killing titans, not humans." He grumbled and you looked up to find his troubled expression. Eren stepped in, trying to get Jean to understand the reason as to why this was happening. He didn't calm down, however.

"Eren's right, you guys... we have no choice but to take these inhumane measures." You sided with him, his green eyes crossing with yours for a second to nod at you. Sasha almost banged her head on the table in misery. "So we're like traitors now, right? What if this whole operation fails?"

"We'll be hanged publicly, of course," Jean muttered and the flip your stomach made couldn't be helped at his words. What he said was true. "We are going to make sure that does not happen." You voiced out and all eyes were settled on you. "I know you all understand the situation and yes what we are doing is going to be very difficult, but, the only thing we can do now is not feel down in the dumps."

You couldn't really say anything else. Telling lies wouldn't help them in any way. All you could do was hope for the best to come out of the situation. 

Sighing loudly you pushed your chair back and stood. "I'm going to check on the others, see what they're doing." You informed them, walking towards the door.

For a split second your eyes caught Historia's, but she quickly focused her stare elsewhere. "Please behave while I'm gone."

...

Right as you were climbing down the stairs you find Levi and Hange exit the captive's room, both seeming gloomy. "No luck huh?" Their eyes looked up at you, Hange being the first to shake her head. "He's not going to confess a thing. Jeez, I hate doing this but what other choice do we have?"

Levi had his eyes shut as he leaned his back against the cold stone wall, arms crossed seeming deep in thought. You took in his appearance. The clothes he wore as protection were covered in blood and his eyes had very dark circles under them. They were even darker than usual, which had you frowning even deeper.

Turning away, you faced Hange again and from the way she didn't comment on your longing gaze had you understanding just how terrible the situation really was. "Are you sure you've tried everything?" Hange opened her mouth to reply with a raised finger but you beat her to it, "-not torture-wise."

She lowered her hand, her lips scrunching up. "I don't think there's anything else we can do. Unless..." It was as if a sudden spark flickered to life in her brain and Levi must have noticed that too because he had shifted his stance and was soon standing beside you.

He did not touch you, however, as he was covered in such filth, you just knew he would be disgusted with himself.

"We can use the other guy!" She clasped her hands in enthusiasm at her way of thinking, yet you couldn't follow her train of thought. "Spit it out Four-Eyes." Levi clearly was not fancying how she was not sharing her idea with you two.

Hange looked at him for a second before chuckling slightly at his outburst, then returning to her professional persona in the snap of a finger. "Alright, listen what we are going to do...-"

...

God did you pray that Hange's plan would work. 

In theory, it did, as you had taken note that Sannes was very emotional when it came to the King and his subordinates. It only made sense that if Ralph trash-talked him he would confess something. 

Finishing with his lines, Ralph was guided back to his own room, where he was locked up once more.

"Let's see if he's cracked..." Hange muttered under her breath, completely fed up with the situation as she walked up to the door. You remained still as the door opened and before Levi followed her he spared you a glance. "We are going to get to the bottom of this."

He couldn't really say anything else, as nothing would change the way you felt about the tactic of torture. You knew no one in the Corps was at fault for doing this, Hange and Levi had no other way to gain the information you were seeking.

But the taste of vomit and the churning in your stomach couldn't care less about what was right and wrong. All it took into account was the fact that someone was being abused and you were stuck outside, not helping out in putting an end to it.

With an intake of a deep breath, you nodded at him, biting the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from lashing out and spill emotions that should not be dealt with at this moment. 

Levi walked inside, but you did not miss the flicker of worry on his face as he passed you. He was concerned about you and you knew it. Any time something remotely close to what had occurred to you in your nightmare-of-a-childhood took place, he knew you were hurting.

You wanted him fully concentrated in the game, not to think about you during such a serious task, however now that he knew about your past, you couldn't prevent him from worrying about you. Especially since you were an item, you couldn't blame him for caring.

Levi didn't fully shut the door behind him, as he knew you would want to listen in, and he was right. As always.

You leaned against the doorframe, your head turned to the side as you heard them talk. It didn't even take a second after they had both stepped inside for Sannes to speak again. 

"The Reiss family is the true royal bloodline..."

That was enough for you to freeze in your spot, eyes blown away at his confession and a silent gasp to leave from your lips.

Historia was royal blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the truth is out. Wonder what will happen in the next chapter hehe. I am pretty excited to see your reaction. As you've probably realized I am using the manga plot and not the anime's, meaning... I ain't going to spoil it! 
> 
> Hope you are liking where this is going cause the relationship is only going to develop from now on.


	35. A Method To Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too big is going on here but the next one will be something. Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this <3

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F I V E** _

**A Method to Madness**

"I cannot believe this..." You muttered for what felt like the hundredth time, your eyes staring blankly at the sheets over your covered form. "I cannot believe this..."

Levi must have had enough of your endless murmurs because he plopped down beside you and roughly pulled on the collar of your shirt before bringing you in for a quick peck.

By now you had both come to a silent agreement that whenever either of you would want the other to shut up, you would kiss them. At times, it would end in stupid misunderstandings, however, the liplock was always a pleasant afterthought.

"Get over it. It's been hours since you found out and you still can't accept it? You're honestly starting to get on my nerves." He grumbled against your lips and you sighed, knowing that your behaviour was, indeed, ridiculous. "Yeah... I know you're ri-"

He rose an eyebrow at you and you stopped yourself from continuing, knowing what he was going to say. In return he closed his eyes, a line forming on his forehead. "Why is this so hard for you to digest? I mean, we had the assumption, the clues. We just needed some sort of confirmation to make it final."

You only shrugged your shoulders, crossing your arms as you pulled away from him, his grip on your shirt loosening until you were no longer in his grasp. "It's just that... I see myself in Historia." You found yourself expressing and in the process snorted at how dumb that sounded.

"I know it doesn't seem like such a rational thought but...-" He didn't let you go on because he had leaned in and kissed your lips once more. But instead of it making you feel like you had butterflies in your stomach as a usual kiss would, it formed confusion.

His arms wrapped around you securely and when he pulled back again, this time you were laying down on his forearm, a perplexed frown creasing your features. "Why'd you do that? Was what I said that stupid?"

At your comment he huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Do I only have permission to kiss my lover when I want her to shut up? If so, I didn't sign up for this." He bluntly replied and you couldn't help the small chuckle vibrating at the back of your throat. "Then why?"

He lied down next to you, his arm still under you as he faced you sideways with a look that had those butterflies come back to life again. "I can see why Historia reminds you of yourself so much. You've both been through some crazy shit at such a young age that neither of you deserved."

His hand found a lock of your hair and began to twirl it slowly in between his fingers. "However, I still don't understand the reason as to why you won't accept the fact that we need to enthrone her as queen." Steel eyes caught your own troubled gaze as if searching for the answer in there.

Your hand found his, which caused him to let go of your hair. He interlaced your fingers and pulled your body so you were flush against each other. "It's just that... the pressure she will endure as queen. What if it's too much for her? What if she doesn't even want to take such a huge role? She's so young and has never lived her life the way she really deserves. I don't want to think what such a massive weight on her shoulders will do to her."

Levi understood your inner struggles much more clearly now and he respected you so much for letting him see right through you. But, he had to make you realize that Historia was bound to become queen no matter what. There was no other choice. 

His lips pressed on the side of your temple and remained there for a few long seconds. "You're right... she deserves a normal, happy life," he muttered against your skin as his hand ran up your arm soothingly. "But we have to crown her. We can't act otherwise."

You knew he didn't say all those things to upset you, he only stated facts. It was obvious that Levi never wanted to lie to you, so the hard truth had to come out to play. Hearing him out, you buried your head in the crook of his neck, feeling comforted in his hold.

His arm hugged you close to him, his warmth soothing you. "That doesn't mean she's going to be alone through all this. She's going to have all her friends, the regiments, the citizens, us," Levi's deep voice whispered in your ear and your eyes half-lidded. He was right, once again. Like always.

Reluctantly you pulled yourself out from his reassuring embrace to look at him, a tiny smile taking form on your face. "She is going to have us, won't she?" Your voice sounded small, unsure as you spoke and he only nodded, cupping your cheek. "Of course she will."

His lips met yours in a passionate, slow kiss, which ended with you wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him close to you. Levi in return climbed on top, both his palms holding your face securely. 

It was precious moments like these which you cherished the most in your heart. Being intimate with Levi was always a never, so just having some time to express how much you loved each other was treasuring.

Becoming breathless you both pulled away, his hair dangling over you as he looked down with such affection, it had you almost diving right back into your affectionate actions.

"You know..." Levi muttered and your ears perked up at his tone. "I haven't told you about _my_ childhood at all, have I?" At his words, you almost jumped. It was so rare for you to hear anything about Levi's past, let alone anything concerning him.

He was a closed book, in contrast to you who displayed your emotions very clearly, especially to him. So him to willingly want to let you know anything about his private life was something you would definitely take advantage of.

So as not to seem too eager you cleared your throat with a subtle cough, keeping your excitement at bay. As much as you could. "N-No... you haven't mentioned anything." He raised an eyebrow at your response, amusement evident in the way he was looking at you. "You want me to?"

"Yes!" You blurted rather loudly but you quickly tried to cover your enthusiasm. "I mean... only if you want to, I don't care." Your reaction must have really entertained him because he chuckled silently as he climbed off of you to sit beside you on the bed.

He placed his arm over your shoulders and pulled you close, your legs tangling together. "Well, I originally come from the underground." He began, his tone monotonous as he spoke. You guessed he wasn't as eager as you to narrate his story. "It was tough... down there. No sunlight, no stable income, no sanitation." 

A sudden realization crushed onto you like a wave and you turned to look at his profile curious. "Is that why you are so keen on keeping everything so clean? Because filth reminds you of back then?" He looked at you comically but sighed as if expecting such a question to be asked.

"One of the reasons yes. I also just like working in a clean environment."

You smiled slightly at his response. "Anyway, I lived with my mother for a few years until she-" A sudden crash halted his story-telling and both of you turned your attention towards the door, as furniture meeting its destruction could be heard. "What the hell is going on?"

The two of you got out of bed in no time, pulling your boots on to investigate what was going on. Quickly rushing down the stairs you witnessed Hange and Eren talking, the table and chairs broken beside them. "What happened?" You questioned bewildered, looking at them for some sort of rational explanation.

Hange fixed her glasses over the bridge of her nose, smiling sheepishly your way. "As I was telling Eren, there was a cockroach! I shouldn't be too surprised since we're here..." She tried laughing off but Levi just rolled his eyes. "With one kick from you, it would have exploded into pieces." 

"Tell me about it!" She laughed awkwardly, but then cleared her throat. "So Eren, what were you saying?" Eren snapped back to reality as he seemed lost for a second, before showing you all a folded piece of paper. "Right... I just remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertolt. It's a little late but I wrote it down."

He handed it over to Hange and she took a quick look at it before jumping up, which had you tensing up in surprise. "I-I have to go and ask Erwin something urgent. See you later." With that, she ran out of the door, most likely heading to saddle up her horse, no explanation whatsoever on her behalf.

You slowly turned to meet Levi's stare, which was almost as baffled as your own. "What was that all about?" He only sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Tch, stupid Four-Eyes..." 

Eren remained silent as he looked up at you and you shrugged your shoulders, not sure what to say. Then you looked back at Levi who had straightened up. "Let's go to the dining room, Nifa brought a message for us a few hours ago and we should all probably read it."

You nodded and then focused back on the brunet, "Eren, can you get everyone to join us?" He saluted with a nod, then scurried away to pass on the message. As soon as he was gone an arm wrapped around your lower back and you instinctively looked at your lover. "I guess storytime will have to wait?"

He shook his head at your words and pecked you softly. "Saves me the trouble of comforting you pity-crying over me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter today. I love me some fluff. Haha hope you liked it~


	36. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh.... this was a hard chapter to write.

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T Y S I X** _

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

You and Levi walked inside the main room, finding most of the people you needed to talk to already there. Leaning against the stone wall you watched as Levi moved to praise Nifa for her arrival, which caused you to smile slightly.

He was such a good captain. Always caring for his subordinates.

Waiting for a little longer, soon enough everybody was occupying a space inside the room so Levi took action by requesting for the message Erwin had sent.

"So... about the question of how to enthrone Historia as queen." You hadn't expected the words that had come out of her mouth and gasps followed next, your eyes widening.

They didn't know.

"Fuck..." Levi muttered beside you, thinking along the same lines as you. He hadn't told them yet, so it was bound to come as a shock. "I haven't told them yet..." You could feel his embarrassment radiating from him in waves, a first for you as you blinked.

Wanting to relieve the stress from his shoulders you cleared your throat, gaining everyone's attention. "That is right. The Fritz, the current royal family, is a fraud." You focused your eyes on Historia as she was clearly tense. "The real one is the Reiss family."

You watched as her eyes almost bulged out of her skull, sweat forming on her forehead. Your fist instinctively squeezed at witnessing her expression and you gulped dry. Now she knew.

Armin raised his arm high, also shocked at the given news. "You mentioned enthroning Historia as Queen... is this our goal for this revolution?" Levi gained back his cool, nodding at the blond and crossing his arms. "Yes..." His sights landed on Historia. "A penny for your thoughts?"

You could feel your throat tightening as you watched her eyes flickering everywhere in the room, her whole body shaking violently. "I-I... can't." 

At her words, your stomach dropped. That was exactly what you were afraid of.

You could tell that Levi was not going to have that. Your eyes caught his slow steps as he neared the young girl. "I understand completely. Not many would just agree to become the ultimate ruler of humanity on the spot." He calmly expressed, but you knew far well that this was a facade.

You were anxious about what he might do. "But there's no choice. You have to. Do it." He hovered over her face, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity, it caused a shiver to run up your spine. 

"I-I'm unfit... for such r-responsibility..." She muttered shakily and you took a step forward, unconsciously. Levi's whole face went blank. "Is that a rejection?" He questioned monotonously as his arms raised. "I-I'm unfit."

It all happened in a flash. Levi's hands clutched the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground, dangling her as she chocked in his grasp. Everyone screeched, including you as you ran to his side and clenched his shoulder almost painfully. "Levi!" You barked in his ear but he did not budge.

"Fine, getaway then." He voiced through gritted teeth. "Run as fast as those tiny legs of yours can take you." He glared darkly at her. "Because when we catch you, we will do whatever we want with you." You couldn't contemplate what the hell was going on, but your grip on Levi tightened.

"If you don't like this, fight me. Beat me back." You almost growled as you watched Historia losing all the colour in her face and as you were about to push him away he let go. Historia fell to the ground completely out of breath, trying to catch it.

You fell down to your knees and held her delicately, glaring up at Levi. "You went too far, Captain..." You hissed at him, and even if he was still looking at you with those dead eyes, you could tell that he did not like it how you referred to him.

Levi turned to look at everyone, emotionless expression on his stone face. "What do you expect is going to happen tomorrow?" He began, his voice cold and harsh. "Are you going to have food on your table? A good night's sleep in a bed?"

You took notice of his clenched fist by his side, shaking slightly from tightening it. "Are the people in this room going to be alive tomorrow?" His eyes caught your gaze for a couple of meaningful seconds before he lowered his head. "I never believe they will..."

Your heart skipped one, two, maybe even three beats at his declaration. He didn't sound angry while talking. "I doubt everyone thinks these kinds of things on a daily basis, and that must just mean that I'm abnormal." He stated, "probably because I've endured and seen many abnormal things in my lifetime."

The baritone of his voice was honest, a scary honest for you. He really meant everything he was saying. "However, if Wall Rose were to be breached any day now, I'd be the first one to react out of all of you." He remained silent for some longstanding moments before continuing. "And fight."

He rose his head high, but not because he was feeling prideful. You knew he was just trying to intimidate everyone. "I will fight through this hell again. You've all seen it too, and maybe there's, even more, awaiting you tomorrow."

Now both of his hands were fisted, as he neared you two once again. "I want to end this recurring nightmare, now." His eyes narrowed. "But there are some that are getting in the way of doing so." Your mind caught on with the meaning of his words. He was talking about Sannes.

"I'm okay with having to imitate the lunatic, killing people standing in the way." He twisted his body so he could witness everyone's expressions. "And you know why? Why I'm set on sculpting others?" It was rhetorical. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"It's because I'd much rather choose the fate of killing people than the hellish fate of being eaten alive. At least like this, not all humanity has to be damned." His sudden rising in tone didn't go unnoticed by you, or the way he was shifting towards you and Historia.

His gaze hovered over the both of you, his eyes dull as he stared down at Historia. That gaze, you remember having seen in the mess hall the night before that disastrous expedition. It was his threatening glare, and you would have shivered if you hadn't witnessed it before.

"Of course, there's another solution, one that does not involve all this crap. One that if we succeed in seizing control over humanity there won't be a catalyst for its extinction." His lips almost snarled, but you knew better than to expect Levi to show that. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

He loomed over the small blonde, almost seeming bored. "What will you choose? To help? Or to fight?" The sweat at the back of your nape was forming as his arm clutched her shirt. "I don't care what you want, just pick one! What will it be?" He knelt down in front of her, yelling in her face. "Choose now!"

"I'LL DO IT!"

You weren't ready to hear her agree, however, Levi's words must have shaken her to the bone. Even he seemed surprised by her response, and you could only tell by the slight widening of his eyes. 

Historia breathed harshly, her next words rivalling a whisper's. "I'll play the role of queen. Leave it to me..." Levi took a step back and looked at her for a few seconds, before motioning for you to let her stand but you ignored him, helping her up yourself. She was shivering so you run your palms up and down her arms, trying to calm her.

"We're counting on you Historia..." Levi muttered and he sounded very grateful, but in all honesty, you were quite mad at him. Even if he had to do what he had just done it didn't mean that it was okay in your books. Or in anyone's, as you found their angry stares on the raven.

A few tense moments passed before the atmosphere lifted only a bit and Levi situated himself back to his original spot, leaning against the wall once more. You didn't near him this time, only guided Historia to the opposite side of the room, Levi's eyes following your movements until you caught him.

Looking away and back at Nifa, he crossed his arms pointing his chin at her. "Continue Nifa..."

...

Seated on the desk chair next to your bed, you supported your chin with your palm as you looked outside the window. You hadn't been long in that position and when the sound of the door opened and closed you didn't flinch, knowing who it was.

Levi placed a tray with two cups of tea next to you and you silently took one, not bothering to turn and look at him. He sighed, leaning against the windowsill so he was at least in your sights.

"I had to do it." He started, but your eyes didn't budge from the view outside. "I know." You simply replied and from the corner of your eye, you saw him crossing his arms. "Yet, you're mad." He stated, no room for questioning. 

You hummed, sipping from your tea before setting it down in front of you, still not looking at him. "You took it too far." His head snapped in your direction, his fingers digging in the sleeves of his shirt. "You know I had no choice. She wasn't going to change her mind unless I pressured her."

You couldn't argue with that. However, you still couldn't let him off the hook, as if nothing had happened. "It was still wrong." You sipped once again but as soon as you placed the cup on the table Levi was next to you, turning you to find his composed face. "It was." He agreed with you, but you only showed indifference.

"I hate seeing you like this." He muttered under his breath and his palm cupped your shoulder softly. "What can I do to resolve this?"

_SLAP_

The back of your hand collided with the side of his face. _Hard_. 

He didn't even turn his head back to look at you, keeping it in the direction you sent it to as you slowly lowered your hand. You hummed softly and took a hold of your cup again, drinking from it. "Now, I feel better."

Ever so slowly he brought his head back to its natural position, lifting a hand to place it against the redness which was his cheek. "I deserved that..." 

"Yes, you did." You mumbled as you swallowed, finishing your cup and then wrapping your arms around his neck, his own arm falling to his side before settling on your hips. "But you also deserve this." A kiss was shared between you and you pulled him close to you, your chests touching. 

When you parted, your fingertips traced his now slightly swollen cheek, your eyes staring into his. "You needed to do it. Historia has to be enthroned. If we want most of humanity to survive this revolution, at least."

His eyes fluttered shut and he turned his head to kiss the inside of your palm, butterflies awakening at his sweet gestures. "I'm sure she will understand through time."

A couple of minutes went by with just the two of you standing in each others' arms, but then you pulled away, holding your hand. "Jeez, now my palm hurts..." You muttered, rubbing the raw skin. He only chuckled, holding your wrist. "What about me? You slapped me quite hard, you know."

You just pouted, glaring softly. "You asshole. You're humanity's strongest, that was nothing for you!"

"Yeah, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so difficult to write Levi acting this way. I'm too used to him showing his secret fanfic side that he only shows his s/o. Well, it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed it either way!


	37. A Perfect Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is going to be quite a different chapter... enjoy!

**_C H A R T E R T H I R T Y S E V E N_ **

**A Perfect Storm**

  
You leaned your back against the chimney of the house you, Levi and Nifa were staking out on. It wasn't too busy on the road beside you, but you still had to hide in case anyone saw you. 

Eren and Historia had already been taken from the military police, so now you were all waiting for the chance to get them back. 

"They are loading two coffins in the wagon. It's them definitely, no mistaking." Nifa informed you both and Levi nodded while you exhaled. "We almost lost them, but thanks to your prediction Captain we were able to track them down."

You bumped shoulders with Levi and he took a glance at you before focusing back on Nifa as she lowered her binocular. "That's strange... they're not acting like how the first squad usually acts." That caught your attention, and it must have peaked Levi's too because he pushed his back off the wall.

"They figured Reeves was with us. It looks like they are acting like me-" You furrowed your eyebrows at what he was saying and turned to face him as he shook his head in thought. "No... probably more like _him_..." Levi locked eyes with you, signifying that he was up to something.

"Are you two familiar with the title 'Kenny the Ripper'?" Your eyes widened, flashbacks of your past reminding you that your 'father' had said that name a couple of times. "It rings a bell. Wasn't he like a serial killer?" You questioned and he nodded his head just as Nifa was turning to look at you. "Didn't he slit the throats of over a hundred MPs? And isn't this an urban legend?"

Levi nodded once again. "It's real. He exists." You didn't like Levi's tone, and you were beginning to slowly follow what he was saying. "I used to live with him for some time when I was a kid." Your eyes widened largely at his declaration.

"Is this true?" You whispered lowly, close to him. "Yes. He influenced the way I thought and trained me. He kept me alive in that dump." Your stomach made a flip and hesitantly you spoke a question. "You think he's on to us?"

Before he could even answer to your question you heard a slight sound from behind Levi and you quickly turned both of you around just as someone held you at gunpoint.

"NIFA-"

She hadn't been fast enough to understand what was going on and the bullet went through her skull, sending her flying to the chimney. A gasp escaped your lips at her state and you quickly took hold of your gear, ready for use. 

Others started to appear from hidden spots and shot down the rest of your team, leaving alive only you and Levi. The raven grit his teeth as he stood next to you, a step closer to the enemy.

"Hey, Levi." The man walking towards you cackled, metal bars falling behind him as he reloaded his weapons. "Look how much ya've grown." Hooks pierced the bricks next to you and suddenly the man was in the air, aiming at both of you with a wild grin.

"No! You haven't changed much have ya?"

Panic coursed through your veins and before you knew it, you were pushing your body onto Levi's, sending you both behind the roof to cover yourselves. But it didn't go as smoothly as you had schemed in your head because a bullet pierced through your thigh, a cry of pain escaping you.

Levi's eyes widened when he heard you, an angry growl following as he witnessed your wound, but before you let him do anything, you thought of something. A plan.

You went limp on the spot, which had Levi standing up and yelling your name in alarm, not having a single clue as to what was going on.

The man reappeared with a smug smirk as he saw Levi's devastated face. Levi ripped one of his blades off his belt and looked the hatted man in the eyes, a furious expression on his face. 

"KENNY!"

 _That_ was Kenny? 

You didn't let your mind wander any further as you saw Levi throwing the sharp metal to Kenny, who deflected it with ease and aimed to shoot again. From the corner of your eye you saw Levi looking at you with panicked yet apologetic eyes before he took off, escaping the scene.

Kenny was hot on his tail, with the rest of his team following suit and leaving you behind with the rest of the corpses. They must have thought that you were dead, probably like Levi.

Making sure there was no one else around, and listening intently to the complete silence of the atmosphere, you slowly tried to sit up. Your hip hurt like a bitch as it bled and your head spun, making you sick. You assumed you also had a head wound because blood was dripping from your face and on to your clothes. You didn't pay much attention to that, as head wounds always bled a lot more exasperatedly.

Next to you, you found Levi's holy cape so you ripped some of the fabric off to tie it around your leg. You groaned audibly as you attempted to rise on your feet and supported your weight on the now ruined chimney.

Looking down, you sighed in relief as you realized that, this time, your gear had not been busted. You were a lucky son of a gun.

It took you several minutes and many other attempts before you could hook yourself across the building, flying in the air and trying to appear as sneaky as possible. No one was aware that you were still alive, and this was an advantage you were going to take.

While nearing a bar, you halted as you saw multiple MPs standing outside it, weapons set and ready to fire. You hid behind another chimney as you speculated that Levi was bound to be in there with Kenny but the sudden bullet that pierced through the air had you sucking in a breath.

Who was shot?

Peeking from your hiding spot your eyes caught sight of Kenny flying out from the door, his back slamming against the road as he groaned loudly. Seconds later Levi broke out from one of the windows, using MPs to make his way on the roof. 

You gulped as you watched him killing all those people, but you couldn't say anything because if he stopped, they would do the same to him. Silently you followed him on the opposite side, making sure that no one was going to surprise attack him.

You were going to play as a back-up. Your dead-status was a massive benefit, so you were not going to show yourself unless you were seriously necessary.

The sight of your wagon came into view, causing you to widen your eyes. They were going for the extermination of your whole team.

Gritting your teeth, you ran faster as you reached your destination, not giving a second thought about the pain you were feeling. Levi called for Mikasa to help him with taking out the soldiers and she did not hesitate to follow his order. The rest, hearing that it was time to kill humans, didn't take it as willingly.

They had no choice, however, as there were too many soldiers for Levi and Mikasa to deal with. Two of them landed on the wagon Armin was driving and you just knew that the scouts would hesitate to fire their guns.

But the moment that Jean was being aimed at Armin took the initiative to fire at one, ending her life on the spot. The other one he didn't have time to shoot, so you swooped in from the rooftop, piercing their stomach with your sword and knocking them off the wagon.

"Squad Leader!"

At the mention of your title, you saw Levi turning his head to see what had happened and his eyes almost bulged out of his skull. He couldn't believe it.

You were alive.

"Keep going! No one else is following us. Those were the last ones." You breathe out, almost losing your balance. "Y-You're bleeding." Jean sputtered out and managed to catch you before you fell, the pain in your hip unbearable from the rough landing you had excelled.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here." 

...

Once you were in the woods, you were carried inside your little stay so your wounds could be stitched. Levi said nothing as he helped you inside, his face expressionless. He had not muttered a single word from the moment he had seen you again.

His expression was worse than usual, because now, you couldn't even decipher what he was thinking.

The moment he sat you down on the dining room chair he looked down at your leg, then his eyes found yours as if asking for permission to proceed. "Go ahead." You muttered, feeling exhaustion clawing at you from the day's events.

His fingers rolled up your pants until the bullet-wound was in sight. Your eyes took a peek of it and you cringed as you found that parts of the ammo were still intact. Levi placed both his palms on either side of your leg before rubbing gentle circles. "I'm going to have to take them out."

You nodded at him. He opened a small medical box he had brought with him and pulled out a pair of tweezers, cleaning them with a small bottle of alcohol. "This is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie." 

He handed you a small cloth and you gratefully took it, placing it in between the rows of your teeth. As soon as you felt his fingers pinching the sides of your wound and the metallic sensation pulling out bits of the bullet from out of you, you bit down, muffling your whimpers and groans.

Levi tried to make the treatment as swift and as careful as possible, and you were honestly thankful. However, the pain was still intolerable and the tears rolling down your cheeks were a huge give-away.

The moment Levi was done, which felt like hours later, he patted the skin with some more alcohol, to make sure that it was clean. Your eyes were closed, but the sting and smell were enough to let you know what he was doing.

When his hand pulled away, you felt his lips ghosting under one of your eyes, pressing softly. A sigh left your nostrils and you reluctantly looked at him, his face centimetres away from yours.

"Are you alright? Can you bear just a little more?" He mumbled against your cheek, as he moved to kiss one of your tears. You knew you didn't really have a choice, as you had to stitch yourself up, but he was trying to make you relax as much as possible.

Feeling his lips kissing your tears away, you placed your fingers under his chin before bringing him in for a kiss you could both share. He didn't fight you, seeming eager to respond to your touch. God, this day really had been eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... we got some action going on. Well in the next chapter there is going to be some tension between these two lovebirds. I kind of enjoy writing stuff like that between them, it's interesting :D


	38. No Trusted Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst/fluff for ya'll!

**_C H A P T E R T H I R T Y E I G H T_ **

** No Trusted Promises **

You had almost passed out from the pain when Levi was done. Your head was hanging from the back of the chair as you panted softly, the cloth still in your mouth as sweat and tears rolled down your face.

Levi put everything back into its box before he gently pulled the material from under your teeth and placed it on the table. His lips planted themselves at the centre of your temple, kissing you gently. "Do you want to sleep?"

It was a simple question, but you couldn't find your voice to answer. You needed a few minutes. Instead, you just shook your head, wanting to help Levi too as he had also been injured.

Your hand tugged at the ends of his shirt, signalling him to take it off. He rose an eyebrow at you yet didn't argue, raising the garment until it was no longer on him. Your eyes widened and instinctively your fingers traced the fresh cut on his shoulder.

"It just needs stitching. I'll be alright." He muttered reassuringly, his hand wrapping around your wrist before lowering it to your lap. "Let me help..." You whispered groggily, opening the aid box and pulling out the previously used supplies. "I'll have someone else do it. You need some rest."

Your brow creased at his declaration. "But-" He shook his head to reject you and a sigh escaped your lips, huffing audibly. Taking a wrap and a pair of scissors from out the box, he pointed at your head. "You also have a cut on your forehead."

After disinfecting it with alcohol, he wrapped your head with a few layers of bandages and snapped away, before pulling back to admire his work. In return your hand took a hold of his chin and turned his face to the side, looking with concern at his own gash.

"Let me at least help with this." Levi murmured something under his breath but let you to it, handing you what you needed. You both knew that if he attempted to decline your offer again, he would reach nowhere.

As you were applying the alcohol you noticed that his eyes would not meet yours, worrying you. Dabbing one last time you pulled away, tilting your head as you tried finding his stare. "Levi?"

He hummed nonchalantly, but his gaze was set on his lap, his fingers over it as he fidgeted them lazily. You sighed audibly so he could take into account your frustration, but he still didn't bother to look up.

"What is going on? Why are you not looking at me?" Your voice was soft, the confusion clearly evident.

You knew for a fact that Levi was not good with expressing himself, so you were going to let him take his time as you dressed his wound. A few glances were thrown your way and you pretended not to notice them, however, you didn't ignore how distressed he seemed.

Some minutes passed and Levi had yet to utter a word. You were making sure that the bandage was intact when he cleared his throat, wanting you to pay attention to him.

Slowly you pulled your tools away, lowering them to the table beside you and resting your hands at either side of yourself.

Levi had lifted his head so he was meeting your eyes and you had to refrain yourself from gasping at the waves of emotions in his gaze. "How do you expect me to feel?" He bluntly asked, which caused your forehead to crease. You couldn't understand his question.

"What?"

"Today. Everything that happened," his voice was deep, levelled as he did not let his feelings be revealed, in contrast to his eyes, "I saw you die..."

Your eyes widened at his words, your lips parting. You were at a loss for words.

"B-But Levi... I didn't die-"

"-You did to me!"

His voice rose high, frustration making its appearance as his eyes met yours in an intense staring contest. "This is the second time this happens! But things are different now." Levi broke away from you, his whole body shifting to turn sideways on his seat.

"This time I witnessed it, and I couldn't do anything about it..."

Your brain clicked as you realised what he meant.

He was referring back to the 57th Expedition when you had barely managed to find the Scouts that night. You remember him telling you of how glad he was for you making it as well as the surprise on his face when he saw you.

But this time, it really was different.

This time you both loved each other, cared and meant something. In other words, today he thought he had lost his loved one, his other half. And he could do nothing to save you.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you rethought just how terribly Levi must have felt in that moment.

"Levi..." You bit your lip as you did not want a sob to escape you.

He just sighed, his hair hiding his face. "In that very moment, when you went limp in my arms, I thought I had lost you... I thought you had died." He grumbled lowly, his forearms resting on top of the chair's back. "It was as if a candle inside of me was suddenly blown out, and I could not feel a thing."

Your throat went dry at his description, your bottom lip slightly quivering.

"I felt empty as if time had frozen and the only thought I had in my fucking brain was one word..." He turned even more, so he didn't face you at all. "You know what word I was thinking?"

You shook your head. "No..."

"Again."

Your eyebrows furrowed together at his confession, not understanding him. "What does that mean?"

Levi finally looked back at you again, his whole form as if screaming exhaustion.

"What 'again' means? Well... it can mean a lot of things, it varies from person to person." He shrugged lightly, but his back was still slouched. "To me, it just means the repetition of my life."

His fingers tightly grasped the wood as he extended his arms so he could lean backwards. "Again someone I care about dies, again I am left all alone..." He swung from side to side every time he said the word 'again'. " _Again_ I could not save them."

By now the tears were rolling down your cheeks, staining your clothes as you stared at your lover. "I'm so sorry..." You couldn't say anything else. Hell, there was nothing to say!

He just sighed dejectedly, pulling away from the back fo the chair and inching close to you. "Don't be, because if you hadn't done your little act you probably wouldn't be here right now." He shut his eyes at the end, most likely imagining what he had just said. "You did what you had to do."

You took his hands in yours and he slowly lifted his eyelids. "That still doesn't change the way I made you feel. And I have to apologise, 'cause there's nothing else I can do." You lifted his knuckles close to your lips and kissed them, your eyes never leaving his.

"I cannot promise you that something like that won't ever happen, because no one knows what's _to_ happen." You muttered and he grimaced slightly, however you both knew that it was true. Either of you could die at any moment.

"But you cannot let my death affect you like so... Compared to the significance of humanity's victory against our enemies, I am nothing." You smiled sadly and he opened his mouth to speak but you didn't let him. "To you, it may seem different. Morally though it never should be."

You remained silent for a couple of seconds, taking a deep breath in then tracing your fingers on the outline of his jaw. "The way you reacted today was the way I would want you to react if something like that were to really happen to me. If I happen to... die, I don't want you to become distracted."

Your eyes flickered to his lips as you witnessed them slightly tremble. "Because you are so important to everyone Levi, not only to me. This Region would be doomed without you..."

The uncertain steel of his gaze met yours and before you knew it he was kissing you, pressing his lips passionately against yours.

A small hum vibrated in your throat and you let him kiss you, as you knew he needed your affection. He wasn't going to share anything more, you knew that, so he was going to explain everything throughout this action.

When he had to pull away, because of oxygen, his forehead linked with yours as he placed a gentle hand on your cheek.

"It's true... they do need me. But if I were to lose you, I can't promise that I would be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that this conversation between the lovebirds is going to be quite important for the future, just a heads up. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next week <3


	39. On the Spur of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm back in quarantine. They say it'll last 3 weeks, yeah I highly doubt it.

_**C H A P T E R T H I R T Y N I N E** _

**On the Spur of the Moment**

The rest of the evening was silent as everyone patched up and made sure to treat themselves. By the time the sun had set, everyone was outside around a makeshift fire, faces twisted with disgust, fear or impassiveness.

You were situated beside Levi, with your head leaning against his shoulder as you rest your eyes. The only sound echoing throughout the forest was the crackling of the flames, lulling you peacefully as you slipped from time to time into unconsciousness.

Feeling Levi turn his head slightly you half-opened your eyes, exhaustion evident on the way your mouth parted and the bags under your eyes were lit by the fire. "Why aren't you eating Armin?" Levi's voice cut through the silence, the peace disappearing with his voice instantly. "Is the filth disturbing your appetite?"

You could tell by his tone that he was concerned, he wanted to know what was troubling the blond. A part of you already knew what was tormenting him, however. From the corner of your eye, you caught him shaking his head. "Jean..." He didn't bother to answer Levi's sarcasm, "I-... I thought I was too late, as I was pulling the trigger. I thought you were..."

He didn't finish his sentence, shutting his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath. Your heart pounded. Everyone knew what he was talking about. "But...", he continued shakily, "I was able to shoot first. How did I?" Armin's bright eyes stared at Jean helplessly and the poor boy couldn't find a way to answer. How could he?

"She hesitated," Levi answered for him, his voice sending a shiver up your spine. "Isn't that right?"

There was a deafening silence, the subject being too heavy to deal with. Finally, Jean grit his teeth before meeting Armin's gaze. "I'm sorry... it's because of me that-" "So that's why..." Armin gulped audibly, looking down at his hands with terror. "She acted humane... a lot more than I did. In contrast to her, I shot right away... I-"

"Armin." Levi cut him short, thank God because you couldn't bare listen to his depressing monologue any longer as it stirred many overwhelming emotions in your chest. "Embrace what you've become. You can't change the past, your hands will remain dirty."

Your hand placed on Levi's hip squeezed out of instinct at his words. It was all true. "Don't say that-" Mikasa tried to intervene but Levi wouldn't let her. "If you hadn't shot that woman, Jean wouldn't be here right now." Fingertips found your hand and a second later Levi's palm was interlaced with yours, holding it reassuringly.

"You knew your friend was at stake. You're smart, so you figured out that there was no other way to save him, our supplies, our horses, our comrades..." His monotone was not strict, more comforting in a way, but you doubted the others would see it like you did. He wasn't scolding him, more like praising him for choosing rightfully.

"Armin..." You voiced out, your throat tingling as you hadn't spoken for a while. "You saved us by dirtying your hands." All eyes were on you and you gulped dry as you slowly rose your head from Levi's warm body, sitting straight and forcing a genuine smile to grace your lips. "We are all so grateful."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he nodded, biting his lip and looking down at his bowl.

"Captain Levi..." Jean reluctantly called out, just as you wrapped an arm around Levi's torso and hugging yourself to his side. "I always thought that... your violence was wrong." He expressed, his eyes wavering slightly. "But, I just didn't want to result in hurting anyone. It was always my biggest fear."

Your eyes softened at his statement, and you turned your head, remorse firing you up. "I stood corrected. Next time, I won't hesitate!" Turning back around you locked your eyes with Jean's. "It's true that hesitation can not be a part of our lives, as it can put all of us in danger." You said and he lowered his head out of shame.

"However, that doesn't mean that you were in the wrong for hesitating..." It only meant that he's not used to this brutal life yet, he's only just a kid after all. Jean stared at you with confusion, not really understanding you. Levi must have caught on to the meaning of your words because he stepped in to assist you.

"I don't know what's right or wrong. I never have." He grumbled in a low voice. "Do _you_ believe it was wrong?"

...

"You need to sleep."

Your eyes lazily found Levi's as he poked the flaming wood with a stick, making sure it remained lit. A scoff escaped your lips. "So do you." His eyebrow rose in evident amusement and he settled back into his seat, where he patted his lap for you to lay your head on. "Yeah, but I wasn't shot today."

You obeyed his silent order, resting yourself on him. "What an eventful day, huh?" You chuckled humourless, your fingertips unconsciously tracing circles on your bandaged hip. Levi was backed against the wall of the small hut, staring at you expressionless. "Does it hurt?"

You shook your head, looking up at the starry night. "Not anymore... it's kind of numb. I'll be fine though." He nodded, his hand trailing to stop your wandering one. "You're gonna have to be a little less active for a while, but right now, I don't see how that's possible."

"It really isn't," you agreed with him, "I'll just find a way to shoot from afar." You joked and found yourself lifting your arm to cup his wrapped up cheek. "Does it hurt?" You repeated his question while smoothing your thumb over his cheekbone. "I'm alright." He answered, almost curtly. "It's you I'm worried about."

A pout curled your lips and you crossed your arms over your chest. "Oh common, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes and he bent down, his hair tickling your face. "Sure you can. But that doesn't mean you don't get yourself into trouble." You only shrugged as a response, raising your upper body to meet his lips halfway.

It was short-lived, the kiss, but much needed nonetheless. "Don't worry short stack, you can't get rid of me that easily..." He eyed you with a playful glint, the nickname probably entertaining him. "You should spend less time with Hange... she's a bad influence."

You only smiled. "Can't argue with that."

Your little banter came to a halt, comfortable silence filling the atmosphere. Your body was relaxing more and more as time past, and Levi's fingers being feather like against your bandaged self was making you sleepy. It took you almost no time for you to fall asleep, feeling secure in Levi's embrace.

As you snoozed away, you failed to see Levi's scrunched up face, as irritation coursed through his veins and his hold on you tightened ever so lightly.

...

"So I'm just gonna remain here..." You concluded as Levi and Mikasa were tightening the straps of their gear. "There's no need for you to be out in the open. Armin will just stand near the river as bait and then we'll come into play." Levi explained the plan, you nodding along as you took it in. "Alright then..."

Connie came running towards you three, flailing his arms in the air. They were coming. Mikasa followed Connie to where Armin was situated while Levi pointed behind a secluded bush. "Stay hidden. I'll be back for you in a bit." You nodded then he scurried off, leaving you alone to your devices.

A sigh escaped your lips as you made yourself comfortable on the ground, making sure that even if someone were to pass by, they wouldn't see you.

While being alone you couldn't help your mind wander back to the day prior.

Levi had been _very_ upset and that had you concerned. He even confirmed your deepest fears out of desperation and you couldn't help the rush of panic infiltrate you. If you were to really be gone, he would be in a total state of devastation. At least, that's what you understood.

You couldn't have that. The brigade cannot afford his distraction, let alone his _absence_ from the battlefield. He needs to have his head in the game, needs to be concentrated. Your relationship cannot be the cause of failure.

You would have to talk to Levi about it again, convince him that losing you isn't going to be the end of the world. Even if it would for you if he was gone. But you wouldn't let him know that. It would just mean another sacrifice, another consequence following the victory of humanity.

Yeah, that was it.

"We got them." Levi's sudden voice snapped you out of your train of thought and you looked up the moment he landed beside you. He extended his arm and you instantly took it, helping yourself up. "Let's go, we don't have time to waste."

He was right, like always.

Such thoughts had to be kept at bay for now. Discussions like so are to follow when everyone is back at base, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I see conflict arising in the near future. Foreshadowing perhaps? Hmmm...


	40. The Move-Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the second lockdown... this is the first week and I'm already exhausted. 9 hours of school in front of a screen is worse than I thought it would be. Anywho at least I have a little extra time for writing. That is until teachers starting pushing down our throats all sorts of assignments. Whelp, hope you enjoy this!

**_C H A P T E R F O R T Y_ **

** The Move-Along **

"They really did keep everyone in the dark. _Tch_ , disgusting..."

It was strange to hear that even MP soldiers didn't have the knowledge of what had really taken place the day the Female Titan destroyed Trost. Levi's words couldn't phrase your flipping stomach any more accurately. Those filthy bastards...

The two MPs were pulled along by Jean as the rest of you began walking towards your next destination.

The interior brigade's compound.

Your arm was wrapped around Levi's shoulders as he helped you walk, taking careful yet firm steps with mostly your good leg. It was bothering you that you were slowing down the team, but at least you didn't have to hurry since Jean was with the two others, making sure they really were to be trusted.

"Is your hip alright?" Levi's stray voice reached your ears and your neck craned slightly so you could look at his profile. "So far, so good..." You reassured. Even if you had felt pain, you wouldn't let him know. This operation needed no distractions, so you were not going to become one.

From your peripheral vision you saw his head bobbing in understanding. His footing didn't falter one bit, which was relieving for you. His grip on your waist tightened, nonetheless, but you didn't put much thought to it.

A few more minutes of walking later and Jean was back, followed by the two MPs who you then found out they were named Hitch and Marlowe.

"Jean explained where you are heading to," Marlowe spoke up, his voice trembling slightly, "we'll guide you there. We know how to reach it."

...

It was night by the time you reached the compound. Tall grass played greatly as your hide out and no one could see you from where you were. You were all crouched down in a circle, Levi peeking over the green valley to look out at your objective.

"They really did bring us to the compound. It's thanks to them that we've reached this far." Levi knelt back down with the rest, turning his attention to Jean. "And because of you too, Jean. You did well." You couldn't help the small smile at hearing Levi's words.

You had picked up this trait of his. He would always praise someone when they did their part, and it was so admirable of him to do this. Jean seemed to appreciate the comment too, because his eyes shone slightly.

"It's us who are going to hit first. We've definitely got the upper hand, so we are going to make sure we ambush them." Levi instructed, his gaze set on all his comrades. "Don't kill, if it's possible. Try knocking them out or injuring them until they're immobile. Got it?"

He received nods of agreement then he turned to you, handing you a riffle. "You're staying here. You're in no state to fight." You couldn't deny that. "We are going to be as quick as we can. If you see anything suspicious fire the riffle in the air three times and we'll be right at your side."

"Alright," you promised, cocking the gun, "be safe." They all dispersed the moment you muttered those words, leaving you alone under the moonlight.

You were on high alert as soon as the silence of the night was disrupted and the manoeuvre gear zipped through the air, gunshots and cords following suit. Your eyes darted from left to right, just in case you saw anyone marching towards you. Since you were still sitting on the ground you didn't have a clear view of what was going on, only the sounds confirmed that their battle was commencing.

Approximately ten minutes passed before everything halted for a few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, footprints were approaching and a loud groaning protest was reaching your ears. "They weren't there." Levi's voice emerged from the field and soon it was parted to reveal everyone, unscathed and perfectly intact.

You sighed, nodding before Sasha came to your side and helped to lift you up. Your eyes spotted the captor Levi was restraining and you cocked an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with him?" You couldn't help but ask. Levi gripped the man's wrists, giving him one final glance before guiding everyone away. "We're going to have a little _talk_..."

...

Levi's foot collided with the MP's mouth, crushing some of his teeth and sending them flying to the ground. "Pity, you won't be able to use your mouth. I suggest you start talking now that you still can." Levi was being ruthless, not willingly, since he'd much rather not have to do this.

"I'll ask again. Where is Eren and Krista?" He lightly pushed his foot so it went deeper, causing the vulnerable man to choke before Levi pulled it out to give him a chance to redeem himself. Spitting out blood, he stared with hostility at Levi as sweat dripped down his forehead. "You fools! The Survey Corps are done for!" He coughed violently, narrowing his eyes aggressively.

"You can only try to find a place to hide within these walls, you filthy rats! How do you _feel_ abandoning your comrades? You do know that if you don't surrender they will be publicly executed, _right_?" This man was seriously trying to find a loophole to save himself in the wrongest way possible. "It'll be entertaining for everyone. To see, _especially_ , the man responsible to be the one on the gallows first... your commander, Erwin Smith!"

It was a frightening thought, but you knew it would never happen.

You leaned your back against the bark of the tree, watching as the man struggled to rise and tower over Levi's smaller form. Vomit almost climbed up your throat as the MP placed both his filthy hands on Levi's steady shoulders, trying to intimidate him. As if he could accomplish that.

"Just surrender yourselves. That way they might spare their lives. It's better to make such exchange." You saw the corners of his mouth curling slightly in a useless attempt to smile, almost cockily. "I'll make sure they spare you too, I can talk them into it." You refrained from gagging. What an excuse of a human being.

"No thanks," Levi curtly replied, not moving an inch while the man's fingers dug into Levi's shoulders. "All I want to know is where Eren and Krista are."

A scream escaped the man's throat, which had you cringing and look away as Levi prepared to snap his elbow. "I don't know! They don't tell us such secluded information! Shit, they tell us nothing!" His head shook from left to right as he fidgeted, "Kenny Ackerman is very closed off!"

Your eyes widened at the last name, snapping your head to look at the man, then at Levi. Wasn't that Mikasa's last name? "Ackerman?" Levi pronounced the name slowly, as if testing it to see if he liked it. From the corner of your eye you saw Mikasa's conflicted expression.

"That shit-stain's last name is Ackerman?" Levi clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes in thought for a second. He didn't like it. It must have been pretty hard for him to process such information. "He really does keep to himself, huh?"

You bit your lip as Levi's whole face went completely impassive in mere seconds. "I'm sure I can jog your memory however. Surely something must have been said..." His shoe collided with the man's spine, pushing him more into the tree as he cried out from pain. "Y-You're insane!"

"Perhaps..."

A chill went up your spine at how emotionless he was. Like he had been told that his whole life and he had accepted the reality of it.

Sasha, who was standing right beside you, suddenly shot up, pointing her bow and arrow towards the field before you. "I hear footsteps! Someone's coming!"

Levi pulled away from the man then took an instinctive step closer to you. His arm pulled the man's shoulders to the ground, keeping him secure. "Shit..." You muttered under your breath, nerves crawling up your arms. "There is more than one person," Sasha warned, everyone preparing their weapons.

"Ha..." The man croaked, a smug grin on his face, "you're all hopeless. I told you!"

You grit your teeth as your finger hovered over the trigger.

From your crouched position you could tell hooded figures were approaching your spot. Squinting your eyes at them, you took notice of the badge on their uniform then the reflection of the moon on the leader's glasses. "Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at you, shocked at your outburst. "It's Hange!" You found yourself sighing with relief as the said female appeared behind the grass, pulling her hood off her. "Thank God I found you all!"

All soldiers relaxed their stances, huffing loudly in pure exhaustion and relief. "Hange... what's going on? What's the situation?" Levi was the first to question as Hange approached everyone, noticing the man under him. "We have good news for the Survey Corps! But first, let's take care of him."

...

"Oh my, what happened to you!?" Hange sat down next to you, her eyes immediately spotting your bandages. "She got shot..." Levi grumbled after having handed the scouts the letter from Erwin. They were jumping from celebration and hugging each other.

Hange grazed her palm over your injury lightly, a silent hiss escaping your lips. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Levi sat beside you, shaking his head with a deep frown. "I did the best I could with treating her wound but she needs to be checked a lot more thoroughly." His hand patted your back, as if to comfort you.

"We'll take a good look at it once at HQ. Right now we have to locate Eren and Historia..." Levi nodded, then took in a breath before looking at Hange with grief painting his eyes. "Hange... the three you entrusted me... they're dead. I'm sorry."

Your eyebrows furrowed together and your hand found his, squeezing it. You couldn't really do anything else in that moment. Hange shut her eyes, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose then nodded. "Well, at least their murderers went down with them, huh?"

You shook your head as a response, "not all of them. The leader and the rest of his team are somewhere with our objectives and if we can't find them..." your throat dried up and you coughed to clear it but Levi beat you to it. "The revolution is going to be derailed."

Hange stuffed her hands inside one of her pockets and took out an envelope, quickly prying it open. "There's a possibility I may just know where Eren and Historia are..." You all looked at Hange expectedly, Levi helping you up to stand and keep you close to him.

Finally... this nightmare could be put to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough there will be fluffy chapters just for the sake of some shift in the tension. I wonder, do you guys enjoy aimless fluff or does it always have to have a purpose? I mean, fluff in books for me is a way for the characters to bond more, it doesn't necessarily have to do with the development of the plot. I think you've realized that from this story haha.
> 
> I want to try and reach this story at exactly 50 chapters. Idk if I'll succeed, they'll probably be more just cause I have so much more planned for the lovebirds. I want them to have some special times together before the resolution of the book, you know?


	41. Throwing Down the Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Lord, we broke the 40 chapter streak. I'm scared. I'm really, really scared.

_**C H A P T E R F O U R T Y O N E** _

** Throwing Down the Gauntlet **

The wagon under you moved at a fast pace, the lumpy road making you bounce lightly with every gallop the horse made.

Levi had your body leaning against him as your leg rested between Hange and Mikasa. Said raven sat opposite him, eyeing him slightly from time to time. You noticed but didn't point it out.

"So what is up with the Reiss bloodline? Are they supposed to be special or something?" Levi muttered to himself as Hange explained Rod's tragic backstory. His hand rested on wounded hip the whole time and you turned your cheek to look into his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice, as if keeping to himself.

"I've been better," you chuckled softly, trying to lessen the tenseness in the atmosphere. "I'll be alright, don't worry about me." Your finger nudged his chest, where his heart was. "What you _should_ be worried about is how you'll rescue Eren and Historia."

He shook his head. "I have that in mind too. Right now though I can't do anything about it." You rolled your eyes and nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck. Levi just looked at the passing fields as he stroked your back, keeping you safe and warm throughout the whole ride as Hange guided you towards that damned chapel.

...

"Kenny is going to be the worst obstacle that could stand in our way," Levi said warningly to the cadets. Hearing his low tone you took hold of his hand, feeling his frustration building. "Imagine him being like me." He explained and if the situation wasn't the way it was, you would have laughed and called him cocky.

But it was true. You had witnessed what Kenny could do and you had no doubt he was as powerful as Levi. "Actually no. With that monstrosity of a gear, he's even stronger." You saw the fear in their eyes at his words, could even hear the gulp in their throats.

"It's not possible to beat them then!" Sasha exasperated, biting her lip. "And if we wait for the military to arrive it'll be too late for Eren right?" Connie cried out and you, along with Levi, nodded your heads.

After hearing Hange's theory of what could happen to Eren puke almost crawled in your throat. You couldn't believe it. Poor Eren, he must be so scared in there, all alone. 

"Levi, you lived with Kenny though, didn't you? Can't you imagine any weaknesses he might have?" Hange questioned but Levi only sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I don't. Only a few hours ago did I learn his surname. The hell else can I know?"

You remained silent for a moment before turning to face Mikasa. "Isn't your last name Ackerman?" She nodded, her nose scrunching up lightly. "Yes, it is. It's from my father's side. When I was younger, he had told me that the Ackermans were oppressed inside the walls but he never learned why."

Pulling your lower lip to bite in between your teeth, but beside you, Levi was having a different reaction than you. "Mikasa," Levi was buried deep in his thoughts, nevertheless, he still looked as present as ever. "Did you ever experience a time when a sudden energy, like a power, awoke inside of you?" 

You almost jolted in your seat at his words, eyes widening like saucers. Mikasa was the same, staring at Levi completely speechless as if she never thought anyone would have felt the same way. "I have," she breathed out.

"Kenny did too. He told me that one day he just felt a huge surge of energy course throughout his body and he just knew how to use it." Levi stared at the girl dead-on and you felt a lump form in your throat. "I have... been through that too."

You blinked, switching from looking at Mikasa then Levi at least four times before settling your gaze on Levi. "Do you think you are all related?" You dared to ask, to which Levi just shrugged his shoulders, as if unfazed. You knew that was not the case. "Who knows?" Levi sighed, "Maybe we'll get to ask the bastard if we find the chance."

Mikasa's astonishment had not washed away after Levi's confession and you just knew that this brand new piece of information was going to trouble her from now on. Having no clue as what on earth to say you just patted Levi's thigh lightly, a little awkwardly. 

It was the only comfort you could provide him within such a moment.

...

"You are going to remain here until the military arrives, alright?" You nodded in confirmation, disappointed that you wouldn't be able to be useful to the team.

Levi must have sensed your insecurity because he patted both your cheeks lightly, in an attempt to wake you up from your thoughts. "Hey, don't you think you're not helping us by staying here. Erwin is going to have to find us in some way and you are going to be able to guide him at our spot with this," Levi placed a flare gun in your hands.

"The bag next to you has some extra ammo you can use. Fire it in the air the moment you hear someone approaching." You nodded once again, this time feeling a little better. Levi just always knew how to lift someone's spirits. "Stay safe," you whispered, your hands grasping his shoulders just as his slid down to your waist. 

"We will," he muttered back, his grip on you tightening lightly. "You better not follow us inside the second you either think you hear something or believe you can." His words were underlined with a tone you were quite familiar with. He was warning you with dark promises he wouldn't be afraid to execute, even on you.

"Come on, you don't seriously believe I'm that reck-" He cocked an eyebrow and you deflated. He had a point. "I promise," you rolled your eyes, the atmosphere lightening just the slightest. "And I always keep my promises." 

Shaking his head in defeat, he pressed his lips against the skin of your forehead and you indulged in the feeling of his warmth just for the couple of seconds it lasted. "I love you," you whispered and he squeezed his arms around you in response before pulling away.

"Be careful," you called out to everyone as they went inside the chapel, all expressions hardening as they prepared.

It was time for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... we are going to get some action in the next chapter. How exactly I'm going to execute the following scene, don't ask, I do not know lmao. Nevertheless, I hope you are enjoying this thus far. Trust me, there is probably not going to be too much more. Ooof, I don't want to think that way. I don't want to finish this book.


	42. The Twist of a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a handful, I have to admit. Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

_**C H A P T E R F O R T Y T W O** _

** The Twist of a Knife **

Chilling in the wagon all alone lasted much less than you thought it would have. The sudden bang of the door of the chapel hitting the wall had you turning around in surprise, for only to gasp in horror. "Oh my God!"

Armin was carrying a wounded Hange, hardly managing to keep her upright as they near you. "What happened? Is she awake?" You quickly made room for Hange to lie down as you instantly went for the little medical supplies you had with you.

"They managed to shot her, everyone else went in deeper, chasing them inside. No one else was hurt," Armin explained as he helped cut Hange's sleeve so you could take a look at her shoulder. "I'm alright..." Hange grumbled and you almost jumped at her voice.

You didn't realize she was awake.

"Well, you'll be better as soon as we get you all stitched up," you assured, preparing what you needed to follow with the procedure. "Here, bite down on this," you mumbled, following Levi's exact steps when he had taken care of you.

"Was Kenny in there?" You asked Armin and he shook his head. "His team was. He was the only one missing. Kenny must be with Eren and Historia." 

Taking in a deep breath, you cleaned Hange's wound before attempting to take out the bullet parts as carefully as possible. "Were they able to handle everyone? How did the battle look like?" You wanted to know; did they stand a chance at winning?

"The enemies seemed scared of us. Everything was happening so fast. I believe we can put an end to it all," Armin smiled weakly, his lips shaky and his eyes watery. "We can do it."

His determination caused you to smile softly. Knowing that such a smart kid like Armin had faith helped you also believe. "I really hope so too," you mumbled before checking in on Hange. "Hey Hans, you doing alright?"

Hange spat out the cloth from her mouth, groaning lightly. "Yeah, but this thing tastes disgusting! I'd rather scream from the pain than have to put that thing back in my mouth."

At her words both Armin and yourself chuckled, shifting the tense atmosphere lightly. Hange's character always helped in making everyone feel more at ease.

Just as you cut the string and knotted it at the end the ground began to shake. Your eyes widened and you looked at Armin to find him just as distressed. "What the hell is going-"

The chapel literally crumbled before your eyes and the ground cracked open, revealing underground caves with that appeared to be crystals. A gasp escaped both you and the blond when a giant red titan emerged from the rubble, slowly crawling out and moving in the opposite direction from you.

Your breath hitched and you had to cough and pat your chest to digest what you were seeing. "What is that?!" You sputtered out, quickly stumbling your way to the horse's reins and snapping them to move the cart as far away from the disaster as you could.

"It's probably just what Hange said! That must be the titan that was meant to eat Eren-" Armin's whole face turned white at his words, and you understood why. "Oh God, please don't tell me that we failed," you whispered in a hush. 

The crawling titan slowly began to disappear from your view and you watched in shock how his every move caused trees to catch on fire. "It must have a very high temperature to be able to do that," Armin was thinking along the same lines, his expression becoming sceptic.

"HEY GUYS! ARE YOU UP THERE?"

Sasha's voice sounded from underground and you looked and Armin. He quickly jumped off the cart and ran towards the edge of the cliff that had been created. "ARE YOU ALL OKAY?" Armin yelled back and a bunch of positive responses came as a reply.

You sighed in relief. Thank God, everyone was safe.

...

You embraced Levi tightly, then as swiftly pulled away to look him up and down, checking for any signs of pain. "Are you guys sure you didn't injure yourselves down there?"

Levi just nodded, "we're fine. How is Hange?"

"I've seen better days," Hange waved her hand in the air and you could only exhale. "Is that thing really Reiss? It's gigantic." You sat back down on the cart just as everyone was preparing for departure. "It is. Everything turned out wrong and now we have a crazy lunatic on the loose," Levi explained.

"It completely ignored us," you pointed out and Armin piped in, "yeah. It didn't do anything to us. I think it's trying to reach the walls."

A shiver went up your spine. "In other words, it doesn't want some flimsy humans. It wants everyone."

"We better start heading off. Beware of the support squad. It should be somewhere around here," Levi grit his teeth at the command and soon everyone was chasing after Rod Reiss.

It was decided that he should be executed, but so far no luck as to how that could happen. Eren's screaming was deemed fruitless and nothing seemed to be distracting the titan from its end goal.

"That stubborn fucker," you heard Levi grumble under his breath from beside you. Despite having taken his horse, he was still keen on being next to you, and you were grateful. You suddenly heard yelling from some distance away and you perked up in your seat.

"Is that Erwin?" You pointed out and Levi squinted his eyes in an attempt to find out. "Yes, that's him," he confirmed and Levi called out at the commander, who was soon enough riding alongside you.

"Is everyone alright?" He spoke sharply, his battered looks causing you to gulp. "Only Hange got wounded," Levi answered, and out of nowhere Hange arched her back and waved at Erwin goofily.

"She doesn't look too hurt," he nodded and you just shook your head. "She's been treated but she probably needs professional medical care," you filled him in and Erwin looked at Levi. "Tell me the situation about _**this**_?" The blond commander pointed at the titan still crawling away.

"That's Rod Reiss," Levi narrowed his eyes, "and there's been a suggestion of how to stop him. We just need your opinion."

...

You had all managed to reach the walls while Rod Reiss was still making his way towards you. Now, you sat beside Hange in front of the Garrison Brigade, Levi's hand on your shoulder as the circumstances were explained to everyone.

"Erwin are you _**insane**_?!" One of the soldiers choked out, eyes watering. "You expect us to keep everyone here when that thing will reach us at dawn?" Your shoulders tensed up at that and Levi's palm squeezed you lightly.

"We have no other option. That titan is abnormal, meaning it will only go after large groups of people," Hange made it clear that there was no other real solution. "In other words, Orvud District is the only logical place that this battle should happen in."

"The people, unfortunately, need to be used as bait," Erwin clenched his jaw at what he was saying. "Announce an emergency evacuation drill and guide them towards the inner walls."

The soldiers were reluctant, but did they really have any other choice?

"We will be using the canons as well as the power of the Survey Corps. It is our duty to protect everyone, so we will make that a reality," Erwin's gaze hardened, "no one will die on my watch."

...

"I can't believe this is happening," you murmured under your breath and Levi just sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This day has been completely unpredictable. A complete disaster."

"And the worst part is, I can't even help out," you tilted your head to the side, looking out the little window of the Garrison's HQ, watching as the evacuation took place. "It's better this way. At least I won't have to worry about you the whole time."

You looked at Levi from the corner of your eyes before rolling them. "Oh, come on. Don't treat me like a big baby." 

Levi ruffled your hair lightly before leaning down to kiss your forehead. "It's more out of care than distrust, you little brat." At his words, you couldn't help but smile softly. "Fine, I'll believe you this once."

A knock on the open door had both of you turning to find Erwin in the doorway. "Everything is set, we have to get up there." He eyed the two of you for a second, then gave Levi a curt nod before walking away.

"I don't know how many times I've told you this in the past hours but please be safe," you whispered and Levi placed a hand on your shoulder. "I will," he promised, kissing your lips tenderly before pulling away. "I'll be back to tell you about my past."

Your expression brightened at that and he just smirked in amusement. "Tch, what am I going to do with you?" Patting his arm you lightly pushed him away. "Right now nothing. Go and save us all, _Humanity's Strongest._ "

Hearing you call him that caused him to roll his eyes before kissing you one last time and taking off, leaving you all alone to pray for everyone's safety.

...

You watched in pure horror from the window as the titan appeared behind the wall, all its intestines showing and some even slipping out. Vomit climbed up your throat at the sight and you had to cover your mouth just in case.

The Garrison HeadQuarters were quite far but the vital parts of the fight were as clear as day. You bit down on your sleeve while watching Eren transform and follow Erwin's commands. In your head, you could hear Erwin's voice explaining the plan while you were watching it being executed.

It amazed you how everything was going perfectly, Erwin's gamble of the titan's half-face ending up being exactly that. Your eyes widened as you saw the titan being blown to pieces and the scouts flying in the air as fast as they could to put an end to this whole fiasco.

You could tell who Levi was by the excessive use of the gear as he obliterated every single part of skin he found in his way. A lump formed in your throat as all of a sudden every scout member landed on the ground, completely exhausted.

Anticipation coursed through your veins as silence took over. Then, before you knew it, screams and cheers of triumph broke into the atmosphere, causing your heartbeat to stop for a moment before a cry of relief escaped your lips.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! This arc is almost done! The next chapter will have a Levi, Reader and Kenny interaction then intimacy and relationship growth will follow! Oof, I cannot wait for that honestly. It's really hard to go along with the plot. I'm glad I'll be able to take a small break from that.
> 
> I really hope you are liking this story so far. I certainly am enjoying writing the hell out of it, haha!


	43. If it Bleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the first arc of season 3 is over! Let's see what our characters are up to huh?

_**C H A P T E R F O R T Y T H R E E** _

**If it Bleeds**

"Hey," you looked up from your tray at the voice, a small smile appearing on your face once seeing Levi leaning against the doorframe of your infirmary quarters. "Hi," you replied, setting down your fork. "How did it go?"

His half-lidded eyes blinked slowly before he made his way to you, sitting down on the chair beside your bed. "Well, I found him," he shrugged and your previous smile became bleak. You sat upright and was about to set the tray on the table when two hands kept it in place. "Eat. You don't have to stop to listen."

Nodding, you relaxed your grip before taking hold of your utensil again, although your appetite was completely gone. "Did you talk to him?" 

"I did," Levi's words were curt and you could tell something was bugging him terribly. Seeing as he wasn't going to go into more detail unless you asked, you began to pry. "What did you find out?"

Levi avoided eye-contact, his head lowered to the point of hiding his face with the curtain of his strands. "I found him at death's door, honestly he only lived a few minutes longer. He had one of those syringe's that can transform someone into a titan."

Your lips parted and you emitted a soft gasp of surprise. "He didn't use it, right?"

He shook his head and your tightened chest was allowed to breathe. "He gave it to me. Got me all filthy with his blood," Levi scoffed, causing a corner of your lips to raise slightly. You knew he didn't mean it.

"And Erwin has it now, I suppose?" He nodded then leaned back in his chair so you could look into his beautiful eyes. They were not clear. All the emotions swimming in them were too much for him, you could tell. "Did he know anything about the king?"

"No, but he knew about the Ackermans and the fact that I am one too," he spat out the words, almost too fast. You reached out for his palm and held it. That seemed to encourage him. "Apparently he's my uncle. And chose he was not fit to be a father figure, that's why when I was younger he abandoned me to let me fend for myself. Tch, that asshole."

Your heart began to beat faster and you squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?" You whispered, brushing some of his hair from out of his face. Levi locked eyes with you. "I guess I am," he confessed. "Nothing changes now that I know about my family."

All of a sudden Levi stood up and you had to crane your neck to look up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Besides, as long as you're alive, I'm going to be alright." Hand still in his, he raised it to his lips to peck, triggering butterflies to flutter in your stomach.

But that romantic gesture quickly lost its effect on you and your gut did a flip. You glanced down at your covered and treated injury. "Um, can we actually talk about that?"

A hum of confusion was heard from Levi and you motioned for him to sit on your bed, so you could be closer. He hesitated, only because he didn't want to cause any trouble. However, seeing your insistent gaze caused him to cave in and gently sit down.

"We really have to set some things straight," you muttered lowly and placed your free palm on Levi's hip. "And even if it's a very touchy subject, we need to talk about it."

Levi must have caught on to what you were implying because he let go of your hand as if it burnt him. "Don't even make such assumptions," his eyes narrowed, "you're fine now. Nothing's going to change that."

"What about our next expedition Levi?" You snapped, your voice sounding little louder than before. "We can not guaranty anyone's safety. Not even yours!" You pointed at him as you spoke. "However, the chances of you surviving are much higher than mine and you know it."

Silence took over the room for a few moments, but Levi did not falter his glare. It almost had you shivering. "That doesn't mean you are going to die, you brat," you scoffed at that and rolled your eyes. "No, of course not. But if I were to die-" "Oh, stop with these ridiculous hypothetical scenarios!"

Levi stood up from the bed, turning his back at you in frustration. "It's a possibility! We have to be aware of the odds Levi! And if I die you have to recover. That's all I'm saying."

He abruptly whipped his head back, looking at you as if you were a crazy lunatic. "That is all...- Goddamn it woman! These subjects are not to be taken lightly and you talk about this as if it's the most natural thing in the world!"

A pang at your heart had your lip pouting. You felt bad seeing him like this and literally being the cause of his pain. "But in our world, it kind of is," your eyebrows furrowed together and he halted his movements. "Levi... all I want to make sure is that -and yes I will use another hypothetical scenario- **_if_ **really does something happen to me, you won't turn your back to humanity, for me."

The struggle flickered in his eyes and you watched as his hands balled into tight fists. "Would you seriously stop fighting, _you_ , one of our last hopes, because of a loss?" You shook your head to show him what you thought. "I honestly would be disappointed in you if you did."

He began to shake, his whole body building up the stress every second you spoke. "But overall, I want you to remind yourself: It wouldn't be the first time you lost someone close to you."

The whole time he was keeping up a strong facade, though his body was betraying him little by little. His expression was twisted into one of anger, but the rest of him was shaking from fear.

"I will not let that happen," his voice was deep and steady as he took a close step towards you. "You will not suffer such faith. You deserve to die old, wrinkly and happy in your warm fucking bed after you've lived an adventurous life. Because trust me," he took another step, " **you have**."

"I don't think you can be the judge of that," you mumbled under your breath but Levi was close enough to lift your chin up and forcefully make you look into his glassy eyes. "Listen to me you little negative brat! There is nothing wrong with being optimistic for once in your life."

"It's not that Levi, I'm just being reali-" "Realistic my ass! Have some faith like the rest of us and don't drive yourself into madness by thinking of the multiple ways you could die!" By now he was huffing and Levi was starting to become breathless.

"That's not how I've been thinking at all," you defended yourself, placing your hand on his to free your chin from his grasp. "What I'm trying to do here is make you realize that were I to die you have to keep fighting. It's what a good person would do, what a soldier who's been looked up to by the whole nation has to let go and follow his duty through!"

You noticed the tears glistening on his cheeks under the soft glow of the candles and you sighed, rubbing your eyes roughly. "Levi... I love you so much and I know you do too. But unfortunately, that's something that should be considered when you are involved in a war."

He knew you were right. God, why did you have to be right?

"Also, you made a promise. Have dedicated your heart to the cause. It's your duty to fight until the bitter end."

His shoulders slumped and he gave a curt nod, quickly using his sleeves to wipe his eyes. "You're right. Of course, you are. We've had this conversation before when I had actually thought I lost you," he looked down at his lap. "I'm not heartless. It may come off as a surprise to some but I'm really not."

You placed a comforting hand on his leg and patted it lightly. "I know you're not. And I never said you couldn't feel hurt. Of course not. We're all human here, we get sad and angry. But we have to move on with this cruel life and do what we have to do."

Biting your lip softly, you chose to break the monotone atmosphere. "And besides, it would make me pretty mad if you didn't even shed a tear." Your teasing voice had you receiving a half-hearted glare and you just squeezed him. 

"We might not have been too long together, but I seriously don't know what I would do without you in my life," he looked sincere and you had to refrain yourself from getting emotional. You had to be the strongest person here. Levi needed as much. "I know... I feel the same way."

"Then what if I were to die?" He reversed the situation, his reddened eyes pointed. You just scoffed, "oh please. If you died then there's no chance I could have survived, now could I?"

"Shut it," he grumbled and you let a small smile curl your lips. "All jokes aside, can you please promise me you will not just abandon everything and give in to grief?" You asked softly and you watched as he sucked in a deep breath. "If I do will you stop talking about it?"

"I will but you have to mean it. I'm not taking anything half-assed."

"Fine... I promise you."

"Promise what?"

He looked at you painfully. Levi always attempted to keep his promises. Doing this only meant he would actually try.

"I promise... I will not give up fighting for humanity's victory even when you're-," it felt as if his adam's apple got stuck and he couldn't swallow for a second, "-gone." It was too hard for him.

Relief washed over you like waves and you slowly opened your arms. Levi didn't hesitate to hug you, crushing you into his chest while at the same time avoiding your injury. "Thank you, Levi. Now my heart can finally rest in peace."

At your comment, you received a smack on your head and you whined softly, then giggled. "Okay, I'll stop. But seriously, thank you." His embrace tightened. "It will be the toughest thing to do but I will try. For you."

A lonely tear trailed down your cheek but you just buried your head in the crook of his neck. "Let's just enjoy what time we have. We will make the most of the present. There's no reason to think about that." You whispered, and Levi nodded, agreeing with you whole-heartedly.

As long as he could feel your heartbeat against his own, he would be content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeello! Sorry, I just had to. This is just a touchy subject for Levi, I just love writing angsty stuff like this! Anyway, we'll be having a lot of fluffy and couple-like scenarios in the next few chapters are the Survey Corps will be preparing for its departure of Maria's rescuing. Let me know what you think of the plan! <3


	44. The Light of a Thousand Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Back to finish this book! Ohhhh I'm so happy I returned! I've missed this universe!
> 
> I'll be posting once every week, I'll try at least since I want to also get to people's requests which I've left for AGES. I kind of feel guilty but I couldn't get to them. Didn't have the time.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this, for here on there will be fluff!

_**C H A P T E R F O R T Y F O U R** _

**The Light of a Thousand Stars**

It was a week after Historia's coronation and everyone was helping out at the orphanage she had requested to be built.

You had an inkling Levi was more than happy with the Queen's first and official act, knowing he had helped persuade the royal council to do so. The sight of Levi helping out the little kids warmed your heart.

Your injury was healing quite lovely and you were allowed to walk around with a walking stick, as long as someone was always with you to make sure you were alright. That, someone, was Levi, no matter what you said. He'd be by your side all the time and you were grateful for it.

Since you couldn't really do anything but sit down against the fence surrounding the orphanage, you simply watched as Levi carried big crates full of supplies inside the building. The children followed him wherever he went, and despite his indifferent facade, you could tell he was slowly melting because of them.

He was so gentle with each child, your eyes only softened and your heart clenched inside your chest.

He'd be the perfect father.

At that thought, your whole face exploded from the heat. Levi a father? What the hell had taken over you to make you think such a thing? You and he weren't even married, let alone been together for even a year...

Your train of thought was becoming too much for you so you shook your head in an attempt to get rid of it. In lieu of these thoughts, you turned your head to look at the cadets, who were also taking part in helping out.

A smile appeared on your lips as you saw them interacting with the younger ones, seeing as the children were messing with most of them. Well, not Mikasa. Apparently, she radiated some sort of aura, not most kids would want to mess with.

The sound of crunching grass turned your head and you looked up to find Levi towering over you. "What have you been up to?" You shrugged your shoulders the moment Levi plopped down beside you, resting his back against the wooden fence. "Just watching you guys work your asses off."

A huff escaped his lips as he looked at you, his silver eyes meeting yours. "I think we all work our asses a whole more anywhere else but here." You chuckled at his words, agreeing immediately.

"You don't feel any discomfort?" He pointed his chin towards your hip and you shook your head. "Nope, I'm great. I want to believe that next week I'll be able to get into training with all of you."

His expression turned grim at your words, despite that, he didn't address his feelings.

Training for the reclamation of Wall Maria. It would take place a little over one month's time. You weren't too sure how to feel about it. It all seemed as if it was moving too fast. 

The mission felt almost like a suicide kind since everyone knew who was waiting at the outer wall. 

You were no fool to believe that Levi was going to take the initiative and talk about it, so you were the one to bite the bullet. "You can't stop me from going," you murmured, your eyes half-lidding at Levi's slouched form. 

To anyone else, it would seem as if Levi was bored out of his mind talking with you, but in reality, he was just trying to digest the situation and not sulk deep into his emotions. A sigh escaped from his nostrils and he looked at you with defeat. "I know... and I won't try. I am aware of just how stubborn you are."

"Look who's talking," you mused and he arched one eyebrow. "Anyway," you smiled, placing your hand on Levi's knee. "This is all future talk and we said we'd focus more on the present. So let's do that!"

He nodded, understanding your point and straightening his back. "Alright," he hummed, then turned to look at you after a few seconds. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Your eyes widened without your control, completely taken aback by his question. "Dinner?" He nodded. "You mean, not in the Mess Hall?" He nodded again, this time a slight glimmer in his eyes. "I mean, we've never really been out on an official outing, so since we have the time," Levi cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

Every part of your body warmed up at his suggestion and you couldn't help the giddiness you were feeling so suddenly. Eventually, you smiled, taking his hand in yours and giving it a light squeeze. "I'd love that."

"Great. Just know, I've never been on a romantic date before so don't have high expectations." 

You just laughed and he rose your hand to plant his lips on your skin. Cheeks warmed up at his actions. "On the contrary, I think you're a natural."

...

"Any specific place in mind?" You asked softly as both you and Levi walked through the busiest part of town. The sun was just starting to set and lanterns were lighting up the streets, making everything appear surreal.

Levi had insisted you didn't walk too much because of your injury, but you waved him off, saying you wanted to see how the town looked like at night. He, in return, only caved when he made you promise that you'd use your walking stick as well as support most of your weight on him.

So here you two were, strolling at quite a slow pace through the small streets with the view of Wall Rose before you. "I've hardly been here to walk, let alone eat. We can just wing it."

You nodded, your eyes spotting a cute little sign with the words 'The little corner' carved on it. "Hey, why don't we check that place?" You pointed at where you were looking at and Levi shrugged when he looked through the windows, seeing as it wasn't too crowded.

"Sure, let's go."

...

"You um... look really pretty tonight." Levi looked at you with a small fidget of his fingers, cheeks flushing slightly. A smile graced your lips and you almost chuckled at his obvious nervousness. "You look lovely too!" 

While you had decided upon a nice little dress (the only one you owned really), Levi had gone for a white button-up and some fancy black pants. You could tell if you looked closely, that Levi had tried to style his hair a bit differently for you, for only the strands to fall back in their original place.

"Hello!" A happy waitress appeared from behind Levi and you smiled up at her. "Oh! Didn't expect captain Levi to ever visit our little corner." She turned to you and winked teasingly. "See what I did there?" 

You laughed shortly at her bubbly nature and Levi even cracked a small smile.

"So, drinks! What can I get for you two?"

You and Levi ordered your drinks and the waitress wrote them down on a small pad. "Okay! Let me tell you the specials for today..."

After ordering your meals the waitress scurried off back to the kitchen to place your order. "She seems nice," you commented, shifting a little in your seat to rest your hip more comfortably. "Yeah..." He hummed, nodding lightly. "Does it hurt?" He asked at seeing you squirm.

"Nope, just trying to find a more comfortable position." You reassured. Seeing as he wasn't convinced, you hurried to get more comfortable so he could drop the worry and wind down.

You fluttered your eyes at him and extended your arm over the table to take his. Levi hesitated for a second, before interlacing your fingers together. "Why are you so nervous?" You finally asked, squeezing his hand.

He shook his head. "As I said, I've never done this before. So I don't know what I'm supposed to really do."

"Honestly," You rested your chin on your other hand, eyes half-lidding as you stared at him. "You don't have to worry your pretty little head. We've already been through every stage apart from the first one. This should be a piece of cake now that we don't have to think about _real_ first dates."

He gazed at you for a few seconds, taking in your words before finally letting the tension dissipate from his shoulders. "You think my head is pretty?" He ultimately said and you bit your lip to contain the chuckle that was about to escape. "I also called your head little. Don't get too cocky now."

Dinner flew by with flirty banter and laughter, overall a very successful 'first' date.

Walking back to base, with a little sway in your movements, since you had drunk your share of alcohol, you felt Levi's palm slide from the crook of your arm to your waist. You looked at his face for some sort of explanation, for only to feel your body come into contact with his side.

You both stopped walking. "Levi?" You asked softly and he just buried his face in the mop of your hair, kissing your hairline softly. It was obvious that some alcohol in Levi's system activated his affectionate side.

It also helped that you were both in the middle of nowhere as getting back to the base required routes hardly anyone ever took.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life," he whispered next to your ear and gave it a little peck, causing you to flush from the sudden heat which enveloped your body. "Thank you for being in my life," he continued and another kiss was planted, this time at the side of your temple.

"Thank you for being by my side," a kiss on your cheek. "Thank you for making me happy," at the corner of your lips. "And thank you... for changing me to be the best version of myself."

You didn't know when it happened, but before you knew it you were turning in his arms and was kissing him passionately. Levi hummed in appreciation, resting his palms on the small of your back to keep you in place.

The stars above your heads twinkled as you shared this intimate moment, melting into each other as you expressed the love you felt. Your feelings were so strong, perhaps _too_ strong to be held by one person alone. You were glad Levi was willing to share the burden, to love you just as equally as you did him.

What a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm just going to let you know that for quite a few chapters I won't be following the AOT timeline. Actually, more specifically, the plot. These chapters are mainly going to be bonding moments between Levi and the Reader before Season 3 part 2 starts in this story. I just want these two lovebirds to really get to be there for each other, you know? They haven't had any real couple time, so I think they deserve it!
> 
> I think you also guys want these two to spend some quality time together, no? So, here I am! Delivering fluff, cuteness and romance to you! It'll be interesting to put Levi in situations he has not been in before since, you know, he is not good at the romantic stuff. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for any romantic scenes or fluffy, canon-universe of course, please leave your suggestions in the comments! Maybe I'll be able to include them in the fic!
> 
> Until next week, love you guys and please stay safe! Byeee <3


	45. The Turn of a Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Going. To. Be. Something.

_**C H A P T E R F O R T Y F I V E** _

**The Turn of a Key**

You and Levi decided to eat your dinner on the rooftop tonight, as a romantic gesture on his part. He considered it a change of scenery and you just giggled and said he was just trying to be affectionate.

"If you try imagining something else, it really is not that bad," you mused as you munched on the porridge, which was supposed to be soup. "As long as it's food, we're eating it," Levi shrugged his shoulders, not even making a face as he bit into something quite questionable; as it was too hard to exist in a carrot soup.

You just stirred your bowl with a small grimace when, out of nowhere, the door to the roof opened with a loud creak. "I mean sure, but it's nothing compared to hot red water!"

You exchanged a look with Levi. That was Eren's voice.

Both you and Levi were hidden behind a half wall, which separated a part of the roof from the exit door. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Levi prepared to stand up and kick the trio away from your 'date'.

Before he even got the chance, however, you clamped your hand over his wrist and shook your head. He narrowed his eyes at you with annoyance before rolling his eyes when you pleaded him with a pout of your lips. He sat back down, closer to you, and took another bite from his dinner.

"But don't you see?" Armin's bright voice filled the silence. "A salty lake that takes up more than two-thirds of the entire world! That is a lot more impressive than red water!"

"Hot water though can keep us warm and cook our food! It also can be used as bathing water right?" Eren tried counterattacking and you had to stifle your laugh at his silly tone. "It's too hot to be used like that. It's just like fire, it'd burn you if you touched it," Armin explained and you furrowed your eyebrows in curiosity.

Just what were they talking about?

"Alright... I guess the salty water can be more useful," Eren submitted to the blond's enthusiasm with a huff. From the corner of your eye, you caught the three cadets sit at the edge of the roof. "A huge lake filled with salt," Armin sighed. "That must be so cool."

Your eyes seemed to flash at his words and Levi noticed, so he leaned next to your ear. "They're talking about the outside world," he whispered the explanation and you nodded in realization. "All these are legends from books. No one really knows if they are true."

Your head tilted and fell on Levi's shoulder, your hand entangling with his.

"Wow... if what Armin says is true, then we would have an endless supply of salt." You sighed, a big smile appearing on your face. Levi couldn't help but enjoy your enthusiasm, taking a hold of your palm and squeezing it tightly to gain your attention.

"I'll take you there someday." He murmured, bringing your hand close to his chest and rubbing circles against your skin. Your eyes widened in surprise but then eased blissfully. "You will?" A nod answered your question and he raised your palm to place a chaste kiss on your ring finger.

"It's a promise."

You both listened to the cadets as they talked about their visions of the future and what they wanted to see. It was such a pleasant moment, just so pure. It made Levi turn his head and kiss your forehead lightly.

God, did he love you. 

Watching as your eyes fell half-lidded and you smiled at the mysteries of the world. He loved the feel of your warmth beside him, your soft breath as it hit the nape of his neck. How your hand moulded perfectly in his. 

And the way his life turned upsidedown in the best way possible the moment you entered it.

The second he heard the door close behind the three, Levi didn't let the moment be taken for granted.

"Marry me."

Your half-asleep state was instantly awakened by the murmur that reached your ear. With widened eyes, you twisted your body to face him, completely taken aback. "W-What?" 

For the very first time, Levi didn't fake annoyance for having you appear so lost. His hand squeezed yours and he held your cheek with his free palm. "Marry me. Promise me you'll become eternally mine."

Your eyes glazed over at his proposal, still completely flabbergasted by his spontaneity. "Are you... are you sure?" Your throat felt very dry all of a sudden. "I-I mean... I never took you for the kind of guy that would want to settle down."

"I want to," Levi didn't show it, but he was feeling impatient. "When all this is over. Let's build a house, a family. Grow old together, own a fucking garden where we can grow herbs and make tea."

A small chuckle escaped your strained throat. You were so moved...

"Yes," you nodded, a big smile stretching your lips. "Oh, God yes! Levi, that would be a dream! I'd love to marry you yes!"

You embraced each other tightly. "I-I can't believe it," you chocked on a sob just as the tears leaked from your eyes. "Levi... I love you so much..."

His arms squeezed tighter around you and before you knew it you were kissing. The touch of his fingers on your wet cheeks made you feel even more loved, more appreciated. 

Levi, your one true love, your soulmate; was going to bond with you for eternity and become your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHJKRGBKJSBHLKGFBUKJBEKLGFBJDBSJKGVBJUSGB
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED. BUT IT DID. AND I'M THE FREAKING AUTHOR. I STILL CANNOT DIGEST IT. 
> 
> THEY GOT ENGAGED!!! OMG YES! Like, I was thinking of doing this many chapters ago but I just didn't know how! But then, I realized; Levi would never do anything grand! He'd definitely just do it out of nowhere when the moment felt just perfect! What did you think??? Like, goddamn, wow. I-I like the idea of them being engaged.
> 
> I don't know just yet whether I'll make the next chapter fluffy too or if I'm going to continue with the plot. Idk, what do you guys want? I'm all up for suggestions! 
> 
> Ahhhh... what a fun chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it <3<3


End file.
